Dr Delícia
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;O que faz uma tímida mulher de 35 anos, acima do peso e virgem quando ela decide perder a virgindade e experimentar apenas por uma noite a sensação de ser desejável? Ela contrata um acompanhante.Porém uma troca de identidade a coloca na cama de um médico bonitão e sexy, e agora as coisas estão fora de controle!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi!**

**Sei que prometi um ménage como próxima. Segunda começarei a posta-la.**

**Enquanto isso...**

**Bella**

― Bom dia, Agência de Acompanhantes Justin. Eu sou Helen, como posso ajudar?

Bella congelou com a voz feminina. Oh Deus, era isso! Esta era a Agência de Acompanhantes! Ela engoliu em seco.

― Esta é... esta é a agência de acompanhantes do sexo masculino?

― Sim, é. Como posso ajudá-la?

Bella mordeu o lábio e uma mão apertou no material suave de sua saia. Eu posso fazer isso? Posso realmente contratar um homem para desvirginar-me?

Frizz, seu gato malhado, olhou para ela com olhos grandes e dourados. Bella quase se sentia muito suja para olhar para ele, então lhe virou as costas, enquanto enrolava o fio do telefone em volta de seu dedo. Ótimo, agora estava de frente para o rosto pouco curioso de Sugar, sua gata malhada.

― Olá? Você está aí? ― A voz de Helen ressoou com calor. Talvez ela usasse para virgens nervosas à procura de um homem.

― Ah sim. ― Bella limpou a garganta. ― Eu estou aqui.

― Você está procurando por um acompanhante, senhora?

A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Ela estava à procura de um garoto de programa? A resposta de milhões de dólares, aparentemente.

― Eu, sim. ― Respirando fundo, Bella tentou acalmar seu coração galopante. ― O que você tem para oferecer? ― E encolheu. Posso perguntar isso? Oh meus Deus.

Havia humor na voz de Helen.

― Depende do que você está procurando em um acompanhante.

Bella de alguma forma não achava que responder "um pênis" seria a coisa certa a dizer.

― Hummm... primeiro, quanto custa o serviço?

― Taxas diferentes para diferentes serviços, Senhora...?

― Jones. ― Bella imediatamente queria chutar a si mesma. Jones? Como era falso 'Jones'? Quantas mulheres desesperadas passaram-se como 'Jones', e olha eu só mais uma na fila!

Helen não perdeu uma batida.

― Bem, Srta. Jones, que tipo de serviço você procura? Acompanhante para um jantar? Acompanhante por algumas horas de prazer? Acompanhante para a noite? Jantar e noite? Uma festa?

― Há tantas opções?

― A Agência de Acompanhantes Justin atende a todas as necessidades.

― Todas as necessidades?

― Todas.

― Ah.

Helen tentou novamente. Dê a mulher o máximo de paciência.

― Srta. Jones, talvez possamos começar com quanto tempo você quer o acompanhante?

Quanto tempo seria necessário para deflorar uma nervosa virgem tamanho grande?

― Ah...

― Você quer manuseio suave ou algo um pouco mais duro?

― Duro?

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, e quando Helen falou de novo, seu tom era gentil.

― Srta. Jones, perdoe-me por ser pessoal, mas essa é sua primeira vez?

― Sim. ― Em ambas as contas. Primeira vez de contratar um garoto de programa e primeira vez para o sexo. O primeiro era novo, o segundo era patético, e Helen certamente não precisava saber sobre esse segundo detalhe.

― Sem problemas. ― Helen foi tão amigável agora que Bella quase esperava que ela magicamente entregasse-lhe uma xícara de chá através do telefone e sentasse para uma conversa. ― Primeiro de tudo. Todos os nossos homens têm a saúde verificadas regularmente. Todos usam proteção e levam os seus próprios preservativos para os encontros.

Bella teve uma visão de um monte de homens sentados à volta da mesa de reuniões com seus pacotes de preservativos (nervuras para seu prazer) sobre a mesa diante deles. Então, percebeu que o encontro significava o encontro entre acompanhante e cliente. Cliente, não parecia ruim. Isso soou melhor do que desesperado e solitário.

― Uh huh ― disse ela.

― Você pode contratar o acompanhante para a tarde, a noite, ou por hora.

― Eles são tão rápidos?

Houve silêncio total sobre o outro lado antes de Helen dizer um pouco mais lentamente.

― Depende do que você procura.

― Sexo. ― Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha sob os olhos arregalados de Sugar. ― Só sexo...

― Você quer sexo rápido, Srta. Jones? Porque temos alguns excelentes acompanhantes aqui que podem levá-la ao orgasmo em um momento.

― Ah... sexo rápido. ― Bella pensou muito. Quanto rapidamente o sexo precisa ser? Meia hora de duração seria suficiente? Uma hora? Dez minutos? Caramba, e se ela era frígida? Isso podia levar horas.

― Srta. Jones? ― Helen sondou delicadamente.

― Ah... nada de sexo rápido. Mas nada de sexo lento, também. ― Eu acho, sexo normal.

― Sexo normal, ― Helen repetiu. ― Não há tempo limite determinado, então?

― Limite de tempo?

― Todo mundo é diferente, Srta. Jones. ― Helen riu levemente. ― Você é muito brincalhona!

― Ah, sim, brincalhona, sim sou. ― Bella correu uma mão sobre a testa úmida e desesperadamente arrastou-se em seu plano mental. ― Quanto é a taxa geral e tempo para um encontro em um quarto de hotel?

Helen ficou muito profissional.

― Duzentos dólares por hora, você pode decidir quanto tempo você quer seu acompanhante. Dessa forma, você pode descobrir o seu tempo.

― Duas horas, ― Bella desabafou. ― Duas horas deve ser suficiente.

Helen lançou-se sobre a figura.

― Excelente! Agora, você pode pagar com cartão de crédito.

― Dinheiro. Quero pagar em dinheiro o acompanhante tão logo ele chegue.

― Tudo bem. Nós temos alguns operadores independentes que trabalham paralelo para nós, e eles vão aceitar dinheiro na chegada. Agora, Srta. Jones. ― Havia um sorriso de volta na voz de Helen. ― Você tem uma preferência para o seu acompanhante?

Bella sabia exatamente o que ela queria, tinha pensado nisso desde que tinha escutado de seus amigos loucos. Na verdade, tinha o homem ideal de seus sonhos. Se alguém iria deflorá-la e mantê-la em seus braços, ele deveria ser o seu homem ideal. Especialmente se ela fosse pagar 400 dólares por duas horas com ele.

― Alto, forte. Musculoso, mas não exagerado, você sabe?

― Você não quer tipo Conan, o Bárbaro.

― Exatamente. Cabelo escuro. ― Bella começou a sentir a sua coragem desaparecer quando desfiou o que parecia ser uma lista de compras, ou uma descrição para um cão de raça. ― Uh... de boa aparência seria bom. ― Bom? Ela queria boa aparência. Queria um que batesse e derrubasse de tão bonito. Mas ela não conseguia ter coragem de dizer isso.

― Sem problemas, ― disse Helen, a Eficiente. ― Mais alguma coisa?

Ah, sim, havia. Algo realmente importante.

― Ele tem que gostar de mulheres tamanho grande.

― Confie em mim, Srta. Jones, qualquer de nossos acompanhantes estará lá para lhe agradar. Tamanho não significa nada para eles.

― Eu só... ― Bella mordeu seu lábio, mortificada.

― Seu acompanhante irá gostar de você, Srta. Jones, confie em mim. Eles são usados para estar com clientes de qualquer idade e tamanho. O negócio deles é o seu prazer, por isso não se preocupe com isso, ok?

Fácil para Helen dizer. Bella não tinha dúvida que a senhorita Twiggy *(modelo esquelética, muito famosa nos anos setenta) estava sentada atrás do telefone acumulando homens como bolas brancas.

― Agora, você tem uma data em mente?

A carranca aliviou o rosto de Bella.

― Este sábado.

― Deixe-me ver a programação. ― Houve o som de clique de teclas. ― Damien está livre no sábado.

Damien? Damien soava como nome de um homem bonitão. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. Agora ela tinha um nome, ele parecia um pouco mais real.

― O tempo e o lugar do encontro? ― Helen perguntou.

― Hotel Índigo. ― Oh, do outro lado da cidade. ― Onze da noite. ― O mais tarde possível, por isso era menos provável que alguém fosse ver Damien chegar e sair.

― Qual o número de seu telefone?

Por sorte, ela tinha planejado com antecedência. Não queria de qualquer maneira que o tiro saísse pela culatra. Deu o número do telefone móvel pré-pago.

― Certo, ― disse Helen. ― Sábado, dia doze, onze horas, no Hotel Índigo.

― Sim.

― Damien estará lá. Você vai ter um bom tempo, Srta. Jones. Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

― Não. É isso.

― Tenha uma noite encantadora e muito obrigada por nos contatar. Quaisquer problemas, sinta-se livre para ligar de volta.

Bella desligou o telefone e olhou para ele. Era isso. Ela tinha acabado de contratar um garoto de programa por duas horas no sábado. Sentada na beira da cadeira, mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu coração trovejou um pouco em seus ouvidos e sentiu-se quente. Não um quente bom, mas nervos quentes agitados.

Ela olhou para Sugar.

― Eu sempre posso cancelar, certo?

Sugar piscou e voltou para a preparação.

Bella olhou de volta para o telefone. Não podia acreditar que realmente fez isso. Não podia acreditar que realmente ouviu a seus amigos loucos.

Três dias antes:

― Que enfermeira imbecil fez isso? ― Um rugido familiarizado soou no ar.

― Amaldiçoa-me a morte. ― Bella olhou ao redor do canto da sala de tratamento. ― É Ducks Arse.

― Quem? ― Angela olhou para cima de onde estava fazendo a triagem dos antibióticos intravenosos.

― Dr. Drake. Harry. Ducks Arse.

― Ah. ― Angela olhou de soslaio para a seringa quando a ergueu. ― Qual é o seu problema?

― Eu não sei. Ele está acenando o gráfico do prontuário ao redor.

― Talvez você devesse ir e ver...

― E talvez eu devesse ir e jogar no tráfego.

― Eu sou a efermeira sênior. ― Angela cuidadosamente pressionou o êmbolo da seringa até que o ar estivesse fora. ― Isso significa que você está abaixo de mim.

― E você está acima de mim. O que significa que você está no comando. ― Bella sorriu. ― Dr. Ducks Arse está esperando por você.

Angela olhou.

Bella sorriu mais largo.

― Bella...

Bella olhou para a porta.

― Não importa. Jessica foi apanhada.

― Você é uma vadia.

― Não, eu sou uma sobrevivente.

Angela balançou a cabeça e sorriu de repente.

― Eu vou dizer a Jessica que você poderia tê-la salvo.

― Ei, ela teria feito o mesmo.

Arrastando-se atrás de Angela ela deixou a sala de tratamento e foi para o corredor que levava aos quartos dos pacientes, Bella deu a Jessica um pequeno aceno por trás das costas do médico, que estava reclamando. O olhar de Jessica prometeu vingança.

Depois de dar ao paciente seus antibióticos através da cânula de intravenosa na mão, Bella e Angela eliminaram a seringa e a agulha no recipiente apropriado antes de ir para a sala de jantar do pessoal. Estava deserta, só tinha elas na sala. Não tiveram muito tempo até Jessica entrar pela porta.

― Vocês, vacas, ― afirmou sem rodeios. ― Vocês poderiam ter...

― Mas não, ― Bella terminou, desembrulhando o envoltório feliz de seu sanduíche. ― Cara, eu odeio essa comida de coelho.

Foi com um sorriso que Jessica colocou o prato de cogumelos, macarrão e frango no microondas e aqueceu-o. Bella suspirou com o aroma que encheu o ar.

― A vingança é doce. ― Jessica deixou o prato em frente a Bella e sentou-se.

― Isso é golpe baixo, mau e tudo mais nessa área, ― Bella murmurou. Por que, oh, por que ela não podia ser elegante e capaz de comer tudo o que queria? Olhando para baixo em sua barriga suavemente arredondada e coxas roliças sob a parte superior do uniforme de enfermeira, ela suspirou.

― Uh-oh, ― Angela disse. ― Ela tem aquele olhar de novo.

Pegando um macarrão com o garfo, Jessica deu de ombros.

― Ei, nenhuma simpatia aqui. Ela me deixou com Ducks Arse.

― Eu nunca disse para você vir quando ele estava gritando, ― Bella apontou.

― Sim, bem, pelo menos tenho o conhecimento de que terei uma sessão de sexo louco com Robbo para restaurar a minha auto estima.

Suspirando novamente, Bella escolheu os brotos de feijão para fora do sanduíche.

― Inferno.

Jessica olhou para cima.

― Bella...

― Não se preocupe.

― É claro que me preocupo, ― Angela disse sem rodeios. ― Desde que descobri que você é virgem, estamos preocupadas.

― Morrer virgem. ― Jessica estremeceu.

― Bem, não é como se estivesse indo conseguir uma desvirginização a qualquer momento na vida. ― Porra.

― Há uma palavra como desvirginização? ― Angela perguntava.

― Esqueça isso. ― Jessica acenou com o garfo na direção de Bella. ― Você precisa sair mais. Conheça mais caras.

― Passei o ano passado inteiro sendo arrastada para pubs e clubes, e o inferno sabe lá onde mais. ― Bella lançou o sanduíche no prato com um suspiro. ― Você, é claro, tem qualquer homem de boa aparência à vista.

― Por que 'é claro'?

― Porque você é um ímã de luxúria, ― Angela respondeu sem rodeios.

― E você não pode falar. ― Pegando a caneca de café quente, Bella acenou-o até que estava em perigo de derramar mais. ― Você deve oferecer mais do que um aumento de salário em uma reunião de políticos.

― Bem...

― E agora você está envolvida e Jessica tem um namorado. Mais uma vez.

― Bella, qualquer homem teria de estar fora de sua mente para não querer você. ― Jessica começou.

― Ah, vamos! ― Bella enfiou a barriga macia com o dedo indicador. ― Eu sou gorda e tenho trinta e cinco. Nenhum homem me quer.

― Isso não é verdade.

― É claro que é uma sangrenta verdade! Quantas vezes foi que eu peguei um homem no pub? Quando um homem mostra interesse em mim?

― Você tem muitos amigos do sexo masculino.

― Amigos. Amigos! ― Bella parou de falar quando um funcionário do hospital olhou para dentro da porta e ao redor em busca de alguém antes de recuar novamente. ― Amigos, Jessica. Os homens querem ser meus amigos, não meus amantes.

Angela e Jessica se entreolharam.

Bella suspirou e apoiou o queixo em um punho.

― Eu não tenho inveja de vocês duas. Nós temos sido amigas por anos. É só...

― Você quer ser amada, ― disse Angela.

― Não. Sim.

― Decisivo, ― afirmou Jessica.

― Eu quero...

― Um homem.

― Exatamente.

― Estamos tentando, querida. ― Angela afagou-lhe a mão. ― Há alguns novos médicos que vêm para a cidade e vamos vê-los aqui. Talvez um deles?

― Você não entende. ― Respirando fundo, Bella empurrou a caneca de café à distância. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, mas as suas duas amigas, ela não teria tido o bom senso para falar o que pensava. ― Eu já desisti de encontrar um homem que me ame. ― Quando Jessica abriu a boca para protestar, levantou a mão. ― Tudo que quero é saber como é ser realizada. Beijada. Ter relações sexuais. ― Ok, talvez estava querendo um pouco longe demais, especialmente no trabalho.

― Isso é tudo? – Os olhos de Jessica tinham ampliado.

― Sim.

― Eu posso consertar isso.

― Você pode? ― Tanto Bella e Angela perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Antes que Jessica pudesse responder, quatro enfermeiras entraram, uma delas a chefe. Sentaram-se à mesa, conversando entre si.

Jessica piscou para Bella. Angela parecia duvidosa. Bella queria saber o que diabos Jessica estava pensando.

No caminho de volta para a enfermaria, Jessica cutucou Bella.

― Angela e eu teremos mais esta noite para conversarmos um pouco.

― Você vai?

― Nós vamos.

― Bom, ― Angela disse. ― Eu não posso esperar para ouvir o seu plano.

Bella viu suas amigas desaparecerem pelo corredor e esfregou o queixo. Jessica poderia consertar seus anseios? O que na terra sua amiga tinha em mente?

E será que ela realmente queria saber?

Sentada de pernas cruzadas no sofá, um romance aberto, virado para baixo em seu colo, Bella olhou melancolicamente para a tela da televisão. O som foi desligado, mas não foi o suficiente para ela saber o que estava acontecendo.

A atriz estava sendo completamente beijada por um ator de dar água na boca. Ele era bonito, ela era bonita. Ambos eram tão sangrentos de bonitos que Bella estava doente. Violentamente.

Pegando o controle remoto, apertou o interruptor com mais força do que o necessário e jogou-o de volta no sofá. Agora podia ver seu reflexo na tela escura. Curta, baixa e gorda. Bobagem.

Toda a sua vida tinha tido amigos da espécie machos. Amigos e nada mais. Ela era a companheira de todos, nenhum amante. Só foi beijada duas vezes em sua vida inteira. Uma vez por um adolescente super-sexuado na escola, e da outra vez em sua festa de quinto aniversário pelo pequeno Romeo, que viveu na casa ao lado.

Que momentos estrela de ouro.

Agora tinha trinta e cinco anos de idade e era virgem.

― Não é que não quero ser uma virgem, ― disse para Frizz e Sugar, que foram ambos pendendo de volta no outro sofá em frente a ela. ― Eu só quero, por uma vez, me sentir realizada. Tocada. Beijada.

Frizz piscou os olhos de ouro para ela e Sugar bocejou.

Ignorando seu desinteresse óbvio, continuou.

― É pedir muito? Em todo lugar que olho, homens e mulheres estão saindo. Beijando. Tocando. Eu não estou. É pedir muito? Eu não quero morrer sem saber, apenas uma vez, como é fazer amor.

― E você não precisa, ― disse uma voz alegre atrás dela.

Bella quase caiu do sofá.

― Sinos do inferno!

Jessica se sentou no sofá ao lado dela.

― Basta entrar direto, por que não? ― Bella suspirou. ― Você me ouviu falando com os gatos, não é?

― Amada, nós duas fizemos. ― Angela empoleirou no braço do sofá oposto. Seus olhos estavam sonhadores.

Bella fez uma careta.

― Ericpulou em seus ossos quando chegou em casa, não foi?

― É. Cara, ele é tão construído. ― Angela sorriu.

― Fico feliz em ouvir isso... pela quinquagésima vez.

― Se você tem isso, tem que se gabar.

― Esqueça-a. ― Jessica acenou com a mão para Angela. ― Bella, eu tenho a resposta para seus problemas.

― E isso é o que?

― Você precisa contratar um acompanhante.

― Para quê? Para ir a uma dança?

― Não, mulher. Um acompanhante masculino. Um macho...

― Sim? O que?

― Prostituto, ou para ser mais sutil, um acompanhante masculino ― Angela explicou.

― Um acompanhante masculino? ― Bella não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. ― Você está brincando comigo? Um garoto de programa?

Jessica assentiu ansiosamente.

― Você acha que eu deveria contratar um homem prostituto?

Angela franziu a testa.

― Eu não acho que ela está levando isso muito bem.

Bella olhou para ela.

― Ang. Um prostituto? Quero dizer... Angela!

Recostando-se no sofá, Jessica arrancou o livro do colo de Bella e começou a leitura.

― O que temos aqui? Ah, sim, picante cena de amor esquentando. Ele tocou-a, aumentando a umidade sobre seu clitóris, encontrou o...

― Dê-me isso! ― Arrancou o livro da mão de Jessica, Bella colocou atrás dela debaixo da almofada. ― E explique a sua sugestão para mim.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha ouvido corretamente. Principalmente porque ficou entretida com a ideia um par de vezes. Como no meio da noite. Entretida, mas não a sério. Mais ou menos.

Ouvindo uma de suas melhores amigas sugerirem que ela...

― Diga-me. ― Jessica pegou o controle remoto. ― O que você estava fazendo com isto durante a leitura da cena de sexo?

― Desliguei a TV.

Angela riu.

― Esqueça o controle remoto. ― Bella cruzou os braços. ― Acompanhante masculino?

― Ei, eu pensei que era uma ideia estúpida, também, ― disse Angela. ― Mas apenas ouça. Não soa tão ruim, o que é um grande choque, vindo de Jessica, a toupeira.

― Ah, isso foi rico, vindo de você que acaba de transar descaradamente o suficiente para se gabar para nós.

― Garoto de programa? ― Bella sondou, sabendo que, se ela não interrompesse as duas meninas iriam para fora em sua própria tangente.

― Oh Sim. ― Jessica sorriu. ― Por que você não apenas contrata um garoto de programa para a noite?

― Ah. ― Bella franziu os lábios. ― Contrate um para a noite, hein? Você está louca?

― Nem um pouco. Bella, você é a única que está descontente por ter trinta e cinco anos e ser uma virgem.

― Errado! ― Bella fez uma careta. ― Trinta e cinco posso lidar. Ser virgem... não é a virgindade, Jessica, é... é... ― Ela procurou as palavras.

Angela teve pena dela.

― Sentir-se realizada, beijada e fazer amor?

Bella suspirou.

― Você ouviu cada palavra que eu disse para os gatos, não é?

― Sim.

Jessica levantou as sobrancelhas.

― Você não pode encontrar um homem para fazer isso, então contrate um para fazer isso.

― Porra, isso é frio ― respondeu Angela quando Bella só podia olhar para a amiga.

― Fatos nus, Angela. ― Jessica deu de ombros. ― Este não é o momento de doçura.

― Você não está brincando ― Bella finalmente conseguiu falar. ― Enfie a faca um pouco mais, por que não?

Jessica recusou-se a ser envergonhada. Em vez disso, sua expressão foi determinada.

― Bella, você é uma mulher adulta. Este não é o momento de ser modesta. Você quer o que ninguém ainda deu a você. Por que não comprar?

― Quanto desesperada você acha que estou? ― Bella estalou.

― Eu pensei que você estava olhando para Ducks Arse um pouco com fome no outro dia.

― Eu diria que isso passa além do desespero. ― Angela estremeceu.

Bella olhou para ela.

― Agora pense sobre isso ― disse Jessica. ― Um monte de mulheres profissionais contratam acompanhantes masculinos. Elas estão ocupadas, não têm tempo para relacionamentos. Contratam um macho por algumas horas, e conseguem um acompanhante.

― Tenha uma boa e quente trepada ― Angela interrompeu.

― Tenha um beijo, carinho e faça amor ― Jessica terminou. ― O que há de errado com isso?

― O que poderia estar bem com isso? ― Bella exigia. Ela não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo essa ideia.

― Tudo ― respondeu Jessica. ― Você pode procurar pelo tipo de cara que faz sua calcinha ficar molhada. De cabelos curtos, cabelos escuros, cabelos compridos, olhos azuis e bem construído.

― Bem dotado ― Angela acrescentou.

― Dotado como um cavalo. ― Jessica assentiu. ― Você pode contratar o amante de seus sonhos por algumas horas ou a maldita noite toda.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

― Olha, eu realmente não...

― Sim, você tem. ― Jessica teve um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. ― Eles são especialistas em seus empregos, não se preocupam com a sua forma ou nada. Seu trabalho é todo para agradá-la. Você, Bella. Você pode ter essa proximidade.

― Eu não acho que é a mesma coisa.

― É o que você quer. Beijar, ser segurada, fazer amor.

― Bem, sim, mas...

― Então qual é o problema?

Bella olhou para suas duas amigas, que olharam bem para ela.

― Doenças? ― Ela finalmente sugeriu fracamente.

― Saúde verificada. Preservativos.

― Sim, mas...

― Tenha o seu próprio abastecimento ― Angela disse. ― Além disso, você não tem nenhuma garantia com qualquer cara hoje em dia.

― E sobre o Eric?

― Eric tem se cuidado, confie em mim. Um monte de caras têm.

― E as mulheres ― Jessica acrescentou.

― Você sabe ― disse Angela. ― Ouça a toupeira Jessica, Bella.

― Aqui para você. ― Jessica deu a Angela o dedo do meio.

― Charmoso.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

― Olha, eu sei que você está tentando ajudar, mas não estou tão certa de que esta é uma boa ideia.

― Vamos lá, o que mais você poderia opor-se?

― Como sobre alguém descobrir? ― Isso era algo de que Bella não podia suportar a ideia. ― E se a minha irmã e meu cunhado descobrirem? Bom Deus, e se meus pais descobrirem?

― Acompanhantes masculinos são discretos.

― Como você sabe disso?

Jessica franziu os lábios, depois deu de ombros.

― Oh, droga. Eu já contratei um garoto de programa.

Bella e Angela olharam para ela.

― Você o quê? – A boca de Bella caiu. ― Você?

― Ei, eu estava no meio de relacionamentos e estava sozinha. Eu só queria um pouco de companhia, muito parecido com o que você quer. ― Ela cruzou as pernas despreocupadamente. ― É por isso que estou em condições de lhe dar essa informação.

Bella olhou para ela. Jessica era bonita, com o cabelo claro, grandes olhos azuis e uma figura de ampulheta. Ela tinha homens ofegantes sobre ela onde quer que fosse. E ela contratou um garoto de programa?

― Não fique tão chocada. ― Jessica sorriu. ― Eu consegui o que queria. Um bem dotado, macho de boa aparência que serviu meus caprichos. Meus caprichos. Eu o contratei cerca de cinco vezes em duas semanas, e valeu a pena.

― Será que você o contrataria de novo? ― Angela perguntou com curiosidade fascinada.

― Se eu não tivesse um namorado? ― Jessica pensou consigo mesma. ― Bem, com certeza, se eu quisesse.

― Como se sentiu com ele?

― Quente. Como a Bella.

― Ei! ― Bella fez uma careta. ― Eu não estou com tesão.

― Querida, você é virgem com trinta e cinco anos de idade, o sexo está em toda a sua mente. Confie em mim, você está com tesão.

― Merda.

Angela riu.

― Então, como seria? ― Jessica perguntou. ― Acompanhante masculino?

― Bem, eu não sei.

― Pegue o que você quer, ou espere mais 35 anos.

― Eu vou ter teias de aranha até lá.

― Você não vai se lembrar para que serve então, você quer dizer ― Angela corrigiu.

Bella olhou para ela.

― Alguma vez você já contratou um garoto de programa?

― Não. Mas, então, eu tenho Eric.

― Bem, o que dizer antes de Eric?

― Eu tive outros namorados.

― E se você não tivesse tido outros namorados? ― Bella persistiu. ― E se você não tivesse o Eric?

― Bem... sim, eu ia pensar nisso. – As bochechas de Angela coraram.

― Lá vai você! ― Jessica disse triunfante. ― Vamos para um acompanhante masculino.

― O quê? Não! ― Bella balançou a cabeça.

― Vamos lá, então. Hipoteticamente, que você pediria? ― Angela perguntou.

― Angela...

― Hipoteticamente. Eu pediria um homem de vinte e poucos anos, cabelo castanho curto, trabalhado como um tijolo.

― Que romântico. ― Jessica fez uma careta. ― Eu gostaria de pedir um homem mais velho, mais experiente. Cabelo preto. Magro, mas forte.

Angela olhou com expectativa para Bella.

― O que? ― Bella estava se sentindo um pouco perturbada.

― Quem você contrataria como sua máquina de prazer?

Máquina de prazer? Isso tinha um som tentador.

― Bem...

― Sim? ― Jessica e Angela olharam ansiosamente para ela.

― Bem, eu acho que ia perguntar por um homem com longos cabelos escuros, mas tem que ser puro e limpo.

― É claro. ― Jessica estremeceu. ― Sujo e despenteado, eca.

― Características fortes. Olhos penetrantes. Lábios cheios, mas masculino, sabe? ― Bella aqueceu enquanto pensava no homem de seus sonhos. ― Eu quero que ele seja bem construído. Alguns músculos iam bem nele.

― Tem que ter músculos. ― Angela assentiu.

― Alto. Mãos grandes.

― Para melhor embalar você, minha querida. ― Jessica piscou.

Bella sorriu.

― Grande o suficiente para embalar-me. Dedos longos.

― Oh sim. ― Angela deslizou fora do apoio de braços para a expansão no sofá. ― Dedos longos para afagar. Dedos longos, com certeza.

― Eu acho que estou ficando molhada. ― Jessica murmurou.

Bella podia imaginá-lo em sua mente.

― Pernas longas e fortes.

― Você está certa para o longo e forte, não é? ― Angela suspirou sonhadora.

― É. ― Bella umedeceu os lábios. ― Ele seria um verdadeiro garanhão na cama.

― Talvez eu tenha que ir para casa e saltar em Eric.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Bella pensou em seu homem dos sonhos. Ela poderia contratar um como ele. Contratar seu homem ideal para fazer amor com ela, tocá-la, beijá-la...

― Um telefonema, Bella. ― Foi quase como se Jessica pudesse ler a sua mente. ― Um telefonema e o homem de seus sonhos poderia estar aqui em vez de nós.

― A virgindade se foi. ― Angela estalou os dedos. ― Beijo, abraço, sexo feito macaco louco.

Bella olhou para elas.

― Ei, eu não vou pegar o telefone agora e contratar um acompanhante.

Angela suspirou.

― Eu disse que ela não iria concordar.

― Não de imediato, talvez mais tarde. ― os olhos de Jessica brilharam. ― Agora você tem a ideia amiga, você pode pensar sobre ela a noite toda.

― Eu não sei...

― Você tem tempo. ― Jessica levantou-se. ― O resto de sua vida, na verdade.

― Sim. ― Angela desdobrou seu corpo fino do sofá. ― Só não deixe muito tempo passar ou a sua vagina vai enferrujar-se.

― Você é tão vulgar, às vezes. ― Bella levantou-se também.

Jessica bateu em seu ombro.

― Só me prometa que vai pensar sobre isso.

― Eu vou pensar sobre isso. ― Não.

Jessica olhou atentamente para ela, uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Então ela assentiu.

― Bem, tenho que ir e comprar alguns mantimentos para o chá. Encontro você no trabalho amanhã.

― Ok.

Em pé na varanda, Bella viu suas amigas saírem e ficou olhando para o jardim. Contratar um garoto de programa? Ridículo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse contratar um acompanhante masculino.

Poderia?

Entrou, fechou a porta com um estalo decisivo, mas seus movimentos de volta para a sala eram lentos. Pegando o romance, olhou para a capa.

O herói e a heroína entrelaçados em um abraço quente. Algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado em sua vida.

Seu trabalho é para agradá-la. Você, Bella. Você pode ter essa proximidade. As palavras de Jessica ecoaram em sua mente.

Indo para o quarto, olhou-se no espelho. A mulher olhando para ela era baixa, além do tamanho, uma ampulheta excessivamente soprada. Ela tinha um cabelo bonito, grosso, marrom e saltitante, e seus olhos eram bonitos, como lhe haviam dito uma vez. Não é bem azul ou verde, apenas uma sombra entre cada um, delineado com cílios pretos grossos. Mas não havia nada de notável sobre seu rosto.

Ela era simples de uma forma bonita, ou de uma forma muito simples, no entanto olhavam para ela.

Bella suspirou, uma onda de saudade passando por ela.

Nenhum homem jamais a achou bonita o suficiente para prosseguir. Para beijar e abraçar e querer a levar para sua cama. Mas um acompanhante masculino... Seu trabalho é para agradá-la. Você, Bella. Você pode ter essa proximidade.

Frizz miou em suas pernas e a fez olhar para baixo e sorrir tristemente.

― Sim, talvez se tivesse coragem, Frizz, eu o faria. Mas não sou como Jessica. Não posso pagar por um homem para fazer amor comigo.

Naquela noite, na cama, seu homem dos sonhos invadiu seus sonhos mais uma vez, e ela acordou de manhã com o anseio familiar de apenas querer acordar nos braços de um homem.

Como patética era. Carrancuda, saiu da cama e foi para o chuveiro.

Enquanto a água morna escorria o sabão de seu corpo, as palavras agora familiares passaram por ela. Seu trabalho é para agradá-la. Você, Bella. Você pode ter essa proximidade.

Agora:

E agora aqui estava ela, três dias depois, com uma nomeação para encontrar um homem em um hotel. Um homem que iria beijá-la, cuidar dela, e fazer amor com ela.

Um homem que tinha pagado para fazer tudo isso, assim como verdadeiramente era?

Bella olhou para seu reflexo no vidro da janela. Tão real quanto ela provavelmente nunca chegaria.

― Parece que você tem um encontro com o sexo.

**Edward**

Edward olhou em volta da aglomeração com os olhos cansados. O mesmo tipo de multidão. O ambiente de médicos promissores, cirurgiões e suas esposas e namoradas. As esposas estavam vestidas ricamente, embora discretamente, o epítome do bom gosto, enquanto as namoradas se penduravam em cada palavra pronunciada de seus namorados. Para além de um casal de mulheres que ele conhecia realmente que amava seus namorados, o outro casal tinha certeza que estavam lá pelo dinheiro e prestígio. Ah, para ser a esposa de um clínico geral, ou melhor ainda, um cirurgião.

E uma dessas barracudas estava indo ao encontro dele. Tanya, alta, magra e linda com seu cabelo loiro em um coque elegante e sua maquiagem perfeita. Diamantes brilhavam em seus lóbulos. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes estavam fixados sobre ele, e seu riso era leve e alegre quando chegou e parou diante dele e deu um beijo de luz para o rosto, mal tocando sua pele. Seu perfume era caro, assim como a própria mulher.

― Como é delicioso que você tenha vindo.

― Olá Tanya.

― Edward. – O olhar varrendo sobre o rosto, ela pegou seu braço. ― E como é que está a nossa pequena cidade, Edward?

― Adorável. É por isso que eu escolhi vir para cá.

― Claro que você veio. ― Estendendo a mão, pegou uma taça de champanhe de um garçom que passava e entregou a ele antes de pegar uma para si mesma. ― E como é que você se instalou?

― Tudo bem. Eu começo a trabalhar na próxima semana, muito ansioso por isso.

― Ah sim. Em seu próprio consultório, não é?

― Não. ― Edward observou o olhar do pai de Tanya sobre eles e sorrindo. Obviamente, tinha notado sua filha barracuda indo em uma refeição que ele aprovava. Edward olhou para Tanya, encontrando seu olhar de frente. Em saltos agulha, ela combinava com seus um metro e oitenta e oito, admirável. Era uma mulher alta. ― Eu estou na Hallery Practice.

― Isso mesmo. ― Ela fez uma careta com seu lábio vermelho colado a boca. ― Você tem planos para começar o seu próprio consultório um dia, embora?

A barracuda estava circulando, pesando sua presa. Edward sorriu levemente.

― Talvez.

― Talvez? ― Uma sobrancelha elegante arqueada.

― Eu vou ver como vai ser, verificar a concorrência. ― Ohho, a barracuda, achei o termo certo. ― Encontrar os meus pés.

― Plano encantador. ― Tomando um gole de champanhe, ela olhou para os lados. ― Deixe-me apresentá-lo ao redor.

E assim foi a noite. Edward sorriu, apertou as mãos e trocaram gentilezas, todas as coisas que se deve fazer ao entrar em um círculo estabelecido de profissionais, a maioria dos quais ele estaria trabalhando em algum momento. Não teria se importado tanto se a barracuda não estivesse ouvindo atentamente as suas respostas às perguntas de todos. Não há dúvida de que estava mentalmente caçando sua aprovação e desaprovação em um placar mental. A pontuação final ditaria se ela viria atrás dele avidamente ou o deixaria como o tijolo proverbial quente.

Ele tentou várias vezes educadamente se desviar dela, mas não conseguiu, cada vez Tanya agarrou seu cotovelo e tagarelava brilhantemente para tudo e todos. Erguendo-a com um pé de cabra era a única coisa que iria trabalhar e, infelizmente, não seria realmente considerado educado.

Droga.

― Ei! Edward!

Foi com alívio que Edward viu seu velho amigo da escola abordar no seu desengonçado andar de passadas longas.

― Emm. Como você está?

― Vou bem, companheiro. E você? ― Emm apertou sua mão com vigor.

Tanya olhou com seu lábio superior um pouco enrolado. Não o suficiente para ser notado por ninguém, exceto Emm, que olhou de soslaio para ela e Edward quando ele olhou para os lados.

Divertido, Edward apresentou.

― Tanya, esse é o meu mais antigo amigo, Emmett Mccarty. Emm, esta é Tanya Denali.

― Filha do Cirurgião Geral, Peter Denali. ― Tanya sorriu friamente e apertou a mão de Emm.

Sorrindo amplamente, Emm bombeou a mão para cima e para baixo energeticamente.

― É claro. A prole do velho Pete. Não seria de esperar que o velho bastardo com cara de azedo teria uma filha tão impressionante, mas, novamente, espero que o esperma possa causar muitas surpresas se estudá-los de perto.

Edward sorriu.

Tanya não perdeu uma batida.

― Você, por acaso, está no campo da saúde sexual, Emmett?

― Veterinário, na verdade. ― O sorriso de Emm só cresceu mais. ― Depende do que eu sou até na época. Oh, entendeu? ― Ele cutucou Edward e gargalhou alto. ― Campo do Sexo, é?

― Você tem uma real sagacidade ― Edward disse secamente.

Tanya olhou para Edward, ela estava mentalmente limpando merda de seus sapatos. Obviamente ele marcou muito mal. Que vergonha.

― Eu acredito ― disse ela friamente ― que o meu pai me chama.

― Realmente? ― Emm olhou por cima no grupo de cirurgiões importantes que estavam conversando em voz alta, que discutiam a atual tendência de colo de bandas. ― Ele parece envolvido em algo.

Tanya se virou e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

― Oh, querido. ― Emm levantou a cerveja à boca. ― Algo que eu disse?

― Sim, graças a Deus. ― Edward levantou a taça de vinho em saudação.

― Você tinha um olhar desesperado. Como um homem se afogando.

― Com a barracuda circulando.

Emm bufou uma risada e deu um gole saudável na cerveja.

― O que você está fazendo aqui? ― Edward perguntou curiosamente. ― Eu não acho que esse tipo de encontros foram até o beco.

― Mamãe brigou com seu último namorado, então eu era a sua próxima escolha de acompanhante.

― Você? ― Edward de alguma forma duvidava que Margaret Mccarty, uma pediatra das mais respeitadas da cidade, estaria disposta a escolher o seu próprio filho como seu acompanhante.

Emm sorriu amplamente.

― Eles se separaram cinco minutos antes de virem aqui. Eu era o bastardo mais próximo em caso de emergência.

Ele poderia estar rindo por fora, mas Edward viu as sombras nos olhos de seu amigo. Margaret não era a mulher mais maternal do mundo, era muito rica, considerando sua profissão.

Edward deu-lhe um soco de leve no ombro.

― Obrigado por salvar minha bunda. Eu estava preocupado que ela tomasse uma mordida fora dele.

― Minha mãe?

― Não, seu idiota. Tanya.

― Ela está à procura de um futuro marido. De alguma forma, eu não entro na conta.

― Conte-se com sorte.

Emmett e Edward tilintaram a lata de cerveja e copo de vinho alegremente.

Emm olhou ao redor.

― O que acha de abandonar esta multidão e ir para campos mais amigáveis?

A proposição foi uma das mais bem-vindas. Edward olhou para o relógio. Ele tinha ficado por cerca de três horas e agora poderia oferecer a sua despedida, sem ofender ninguém. Não que realmente se importasse em ofender ninguém, mas não achava que se colocar do lado errado de seus colegas tão cedo seria sábio.

― Dê-me cinco minutos para fazer minhas despedidas e eu sou todo seu. ― Edward fez uma pausa. ― Onde é que vamos, alias?

― Onde você vai ficar? ― Quando Edward lhe disse, Emm assentiu. ― Há um bom bar aqui em frente. Vamos ― Ele bebeu até o último gole de sua cerveja e tomou cuidado de por, com bom gosto, num lugar oculto por um arbusto de rosas.

Antes que ele pudesse deixar voar a lata, um garçom educadamente arrancou-a de seus dedos e colocou-o na bandeja, sorrindo vagamente o tempo todo.

― Será que o senhor gostaria de outra?

― Não, o senhor não gostaria ― Emm respondeu. ― O senhor está indo para um lugar onde ele pode sentar-se e sorver sem medo de ofender a maioria.

― Como lhe agradar, senhor. ― O garçom saiu, a bandeja equilibrada perfeitamente em sua mão.

― O senhor, na verdade, não está muito feliz agora ― Emm informou a Edward gravemente. ― O senhor realmente precisa de uma bebida de um barman corpulento que o chame de 'idiota' em vez de senhor. Combina melhor com a minha classe.

― Ouvi você, amigo.

― O senhor irá encontrá-lo no estacionamento. Você trouxe o seu carro, não é?

― Eu trouxe.

― Bom, porque o senhor teve que vir no carro da mamãe, e eu duvido que ela vai me deixar levá-lo, especialmente quando disser que vou embora.

Edward riu e saiu fora para encontrar seu anfitrião. Ele estava em seu caminho de volta para o estacionamento quando Tanya apareceu, saindo de trás de um arbusto de gardênia, como uma barracuda de trás de um monte de coral.

Ela fez um pequeno beicinho, obviamente consciente de que um pequeno biquinho era bonito mas um completo beicinho era apenas desagradável.

― Já está indo Ed?

― Edward.

― Edward. ― Deslizando para frente, ela colocou os dedos perfeitamente cuidados na manga do casaco. ― O dever o chama?

― Muito trabalho e nenhum jogo faz Edward um menino maçante ― respondeu suavemente. ― Mas o trabalho precisa ser atendido de qualquer maneira.

― Trabalho, hmmm? ― Ela tirou um inexistente fiapo de seu braço. Obviamente ela gostou do som disso.

Ah, sim, a barracuda gostaria de ouvir que sua presa potencial estava trabalhando duro. Sem trabalho, sem dinheiro, sem bom estilo de vida. Poderia não ter isso, uh-hum.

― Eu vou deixar você ir, então. ― Ela se moveu um pouco mais perto, e o cheiro de seu perfume caro foi grosso e pesado e quase queimou um buraco em suas narinas. ― Que tal nos encontrarmos para almoçar na próxima semana?

― Isso seria bom, Tanya, mas temo que precise me dedicar à minha nova posição e me ajeitar antes que alguma diversão possa ser considerada. ― Seu sorriso sincero foi todo encanto. ― Poderia sugerir mais uma semana?

Ela aproveitou a declaração como um cão faminto em um osso.

― Na semana seguinte? Absolutamente. Quarta, vinte e seis, digamos oito horas no Mason?

Droga. Seu sorriso era todos dentes.

― Até então.

Ela sorriu calorosamente, apertou seu braço levemente, e passou-o de volta para a festa.

Quando Edward se aproximou do carro, Emm olhou para cima de onde estava encostado na porta.

― Deixe-me adivinhar. Tanya?

― Os dentes como uma barracuda. ― Edward pressionou a tecla de controle e as travas do carro clicando sem problemas. ― Tem aqueles malditos dentes em mim e agora tenho um jantar com ela.

Emm deu uma gargalhada quando dobrou seu comprimento longo e magro dentro do carro.

― A menos que algo aconteça para me tirar desse encontro. ― Ligando o carro, Edward dirigia pela unidade circular e para baixo para os grandes portões de ferro forjado que estavam abertos no final da longa viagem.

― Sim ― Emm disse. ― Precisamos de uma bebida.

― Ou duas.

― Por que se preocupar com isso? Vamos rolar para dentro.

Ouvindo uma nota sombria na voz de seu amigo, Edward olhou para ele.

― Você está bem? Tem alguma coisa errada?

― Nem um pouco. Dirija, James, o senhor quer suas bebidas e um bom tempo com um amigo da mesma opinião.

― Questões de mamãe?

― Quando não é? ― Emm balançou a cabeça. ― Não vamos falar sobre isso.

― Tudo bem.

Eles falaram sobre os prós e contras de pacientes humanos versus animais doentes durante a condução através do tráfego, e em seguida, Edward entrou no estacionamento do hotel. De lá, eles atravessaram a estrada para o bar do outro lado, pegaram um par de bancos do bar e sentaram-se para se divertir.

Era tarde quando eles deixaram o bar.

**Bella**

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Bella espiou as cortinas para o escuro estacionamento. Sem luzes de carro, sem portas se fechando. Nenhum homem. Nenhum Damien.

Deixando cair a cortina de volta no lugar, ela pegou o copo de suco de laranja, em seguida, mudou de ideia. Se ela bebesse, ficaria com vontade de fazer xixi, e fazer xixi com um homem estranho esperando por ela não era uma coisa boa. Não que tivesse um homem aqui esperando por ela.

Olhou para o relógio. Onze horas de sábado, dia doze no Hotel Índigo. Data certa, hora certa e lugar certo. E até agora ela estava aqui sozinha. Sem Damien. Os acompanhantes não deveriam ser pontuais? Então, novamente, em uma noite de sábado, ele pode ficar preso no trânsito. Será que ele tem seu próprio carro ou viria de táxi?

Oh Deus, e se o motorista de táxi fosse alguém que ela conhecia? Bella quase entrou em pânico, até que se lembrou que tinha apenas a luz do banheiro acesa. O brilho que vem através da porta parcialmente aberta deixava o quarto em sombras. Ninguém que viu a sua silhueta na porta saberia que era ela.

Acalmou-se, tomou um pequeno gole do suco de laranja e estudou-se mais uma vez no espelho. A penumbra do quarto faria Damien capaz de vê-la, mas não muito claramente. Ela não queria que ele visse o seu corpo com as curvas excessivamente generosas e covinhas muito de perto, e certamente não queria que ele visse muito seu rosto. Deus me livre, ele aparecesse um dia como um paciente!

Não, eles fariam isso na penumbra. Ela tinha decidido isso, por razões de segurança. Razões de segurança sendo que ela não ia correr o risco de ficar cara a cara com ele na enfermaria

do hospital e ter-lhe dizendo alegremente ― Ei, Senhorita Jones! Como está a sua vagina não virginal esses dias? Precisa de outra relação sexual em breve?

Não que ele provavelmente faria, sendo um profissional e tudo, ela esperava, mas não iria pagar para correr riscos. Daí apagaria a luz do lado de fora quando ele batesse na porta e ela desse uma boa olhada para ele através da janela, antes que apagasse a luz e abrisse a porta para o amante.

Amar na penumbra. Como seria romântico se fosse à luz de velas em vez de à luz do banheiro. Ainda assim, virginal, mendigos desesperados não poderiam escolher.

De qualquer forma, parecia que o destino dela com um pedaço quente não poderia acontecer. Ela olhou novamente para o relógio e suspirou. O tempo foi passando.

Quase deixou cair o copo quando uma campainha soou na porta. Era ele! Mãos trêmulas, lambeu os lábios, alisou o vestido sobre os quadris amplos, e caminhou até a porta. Cabeça feita, ela não ia fugir para longe agora. Esperou por este momento para sempre.

Tirando a luz, ela espiou pela janela. Ele ficou com a cabeça inclinada, os dedos folheando um molho de chaves. Alto, sua jaqueta estava pendurada com negligência, sobre um ombro largo, cintura e quadris magros derramando em calças pretas. As mangas de sua camisa branca estavam enroladas até os cotovelos logo abaixo e ela podia ver o jogo de músculos em seus braços.

Ele levantou a cabeça quando a luz se acendeu, revelando seu perfil. Ligeiramente despenteados cabelos cobres que desciam para o colarinho, uma mecha pendurada enfeitando sobre a testa. Um nariz, reto autocrático, e ela viu quando ele olhou interrogativamente para a janela da frente, olhos verdes brilhantes e uma boca que estava cheia o suficiente para ser sensual sem ser feminina. A linha da mandíbula forte.

Oh, meu Deus! Ele é lindo de morrer! Damien é quente.

E ele era dela por duas horas. Nu. Sobre ela, dentro dela.

Oh merda! Bella estava tão feliz que tinha pensado em fazer tudo na penumbra. Um pedaço como este olhando para seu corpo atarracado no brilho total da luz seria uma punição definitiva.

Intrigado, Damien olhou para a janela.

― Olá? ― Ele deu um passo para trás e estudou a porta antes de olhar para a janela. ― Este é o quarto certo. ― Ele parecia perplexo.

Não admira, ele parado lá fora, enquanto ela olhava de boca aberta, ok, babando através da janela. Bella soltou a cortina, desligou a luz de fora, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

― Você está no quarto certo.

― Sério? ― Na escuridão, olhou para ela. ― Você é...?

― Srta. Jones.

― Srta. Jones? ― Ele inclinou a cabeça.

― Marie Jones. – Sorrindo, embora Deus sabe que ele provavelmente não poderia vê-la corretamente na penumbra, ela estendeu a mão. E sentiu-se imediatamente estúpida quando ele tomou lentamente e deu-lhe uma agitação suave. Seria mesmo isso um aperto de mãos com o homem? Não sabia que estava indo para uma relação sexual?

― Marie Jones. ― Ele estudou. ― Bem.

― Por favor, entre. ― Deu um passo para trás e para o lado, tentando parecer profissional, mas interiormente tremendo os nervos.

Ela estava indo fazê-lo. Ia realmente fazer isso!

Damien passou por ela devagar, seu passo longo e com certeza, com a cabeça inclinada para baixo ligeiramente quando olhou para ela com interesse.

Confortada por saber que ele não podia ver o rosto dela muito claramente, respirou fundo e foi imediatamente atacada com os aromas de colônia masculina e uísque.

O pobre coitado provavelmente precisava de uma bebida antes de ir para a trepada com sua próxima cliente. Necessário para obter coragem, sem saber se ele estava indo se deitar com Bella, a bailarina, ou Martha, a Mega Dama. Ela caiu mais do lado de Martha, infelizmente. Mas seria bom para ele, que estava fazendo um favor a ela. Um favor pago. Pense sobre isso.

Ela fechou a porta e clicou a trava no lugar. Quando se voltou foi interrompida por uma mão que apareceu diante de seu nariz e pousou a palma para baixo contra a porta. Embasbacada na mão, ela tornou-se instantaneamente consciente do calor de um corpo duro em suas costas.

― Então, Marie Jones. ― Sua respiração era quente, mexendo o cabelo em sua têmpora. ― Que surpresa agradável.

Sem brincadeira. Arrepio polvilhado por seus braços.

―Huhummm.

Um dedo veio a correr levemente ao longo do decote de seu vestido, deixando um rastro quente, provocando em seu corpo quando ele empurrou uma faixa pesada de seu cabelo de lado.

― Você não é bem o que eu esperava.

Imediatamente ela se enrijeceu. Estaria ele se referindo ao seu peso depois de tudo? Não! Ele não deveria se importar.

O dedo em seu decote deslizou para baixo, tornando-se uma mão que veio descansar contra sua parte inferior das costas.

― Voluptuosa. Suave. ― A risada foi tingida de uísque e tão docemente quente contra sua pele, lábios firmes pressionaram um beijo contra sua nuca. ― Emm sabia o que eu precisava.

― Emm...? ― Todo pensamento a deixou quando aqueles lábios firmes pressionaram contra sua garganta, e uma língua lambeu habilmente através de seu pulso de repente batendo. Seus joelhos quase dobraram, quando sua mão escorregou para espalhar-se contra uma nádega.

Era possível para uma bochecha corando pegar fogo? Bella tinha certeza que ia descobrir.

― Vire-se, doce. Eu quero provar a minha surpresa.

Quando isto tinha se transformado em sua surpresa? Será que os acompanhantes agiam assim? Não havia um sistema de atendimento, cumprimentos ou algo assim? Inferno se Bella sabia, inferno se ela se importava. Damien era forte e vigoroso, e por Deus, ela gostou. Não tinha que pensar, não tinha que fazer bonito, ela tinha que ir junto com o fluxo e se divertir.

Lentamente, virou-se para encontrá-lo o mais perto que sentiu. Ele estava encostado na porta com uma mão, e sua mão em sua parte inferior arrastou ao redor para descansar em seu abdômen inferior enquanto ela se movia. Olhando para cima, ela estava desapontada que não pudesse ver seu rosto corretamente.

― Vamos dar uma olhadinha na deliciosa tentação que tenho aqui ― ele murmurou, estendendo a mão para o interruptor de luz.

― Não! ― Bella agarrou seu pulso.

― Não?

― Não. ― Tomou uma respiração profunda. ― Minha escolha, lembra?

― Não é verdade.

― Minha regra. Sem olhar.

Seus dentes eram um flash de branco na escuridão.

― Eu ainda posso ver um pouco. Qual é o mal em deixar-me ver tudo?

Ela endureceu.

― Não.

― Intrigante. Uma mulher misteriosa. ― Seu riso era suave, profundo. ― Eu gosto disso.

Bella relaxou contra a porta, o alívio varrendo através dela.

― Eu posso ver um pouco de você, o suficiente para saber que você é bonita. ― Ele se aproximou mais ainda, seu antebraço descansando contra a porta. ― Então, Marie Jones. ― Sua grande mão arrastou-se lentamente sobre as ondas suaves de seu estômago. ― Quaisquer outras regras que eu preciso saber?

Pensar agora não era fácil. Seus nervos estavam saltando, seu sangue começando a correr um pouco mais rápido em suas veias. Ela sempre tinha tido uma fantasia de estar nesta situação, e para tê-lo de fato em vida... ela só esperava que não desmaiasse.

― Ou não existem regras? – A voz de Damien era rouca, seus lábios roçando sua testa.

Uma palma grande se fechou sobre seu amplo peito e o coração de Bella começou a bater forte em seu peito. Céus, ia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento!

Olhando-se na penumbra, ela viu o brilho de seus olhos, os cacos verdes de suas íris pegando o pouco de luz a partir da porta do banheiro entreaberta. Um brilho perverso apareceu brevemente antes de se mudar com a cabeça mais baixa ainda, bloqueando a luz por isso tinha apenas uma sombra.

― Vamos sem regras, Marie Jones.

Terminações nervosas dispararam em todas as direções, quando uma coxa dura deslizou entre as suas mais suaves e pressionado contra seu montículo. Calma, rapaz!

― Parece que você quer dizer alguma coisa. ― O uísque em seu fôlego estava filtrando através de seus sentidos com o aroma de seu perfume e masculinidade. ― Diga isso.

Sua coxa dura cutucou sua feminilidade através do material de seu vestido e calcinha, e ela engasgou.

― Misericórdia!

Baixa e profunda, sua risada divertida deslizou através do quarto com calor e através de seus sentidos com a luxúria.

― Vamos ver se podemos fazer melhor que isso. ― Mergulhando, ele pegou sua boca. Lábios firmes moldaram-se aos dela, sua língua traçando a costura de seus lábios com determinação inebriante.

Bella não podia pensar, seus pensamentos dispersaram quando sua língua deslizou dentro e varreu a boca para tirar o seu sabor e deixar o seu próprio. Uma grande palma jogou o cabelo sobre o ombro antes de mergulhar para baixo sob o decote de seu vestido para deslizar para dentro e pressionar em seu sutiã que cobria seu mamilo, esfregando sensualmente contra ela, enquanto sua coxa dura manteve uma constante empurrando em sua feminilidade indefesa, forçando-a a montar sua coxa. Sentimentos explodiram dentro dela, um resplendor de calor abrasador que queimava por ela entre as coxas, forçando-a a abrir mais suas pernas, ofereceu pouca proteção para seus lábios, permitindo que ele pressionasse contra seu clitóris.

Temendo que seus joelhos realmente iriam dar para fora, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou sua camisa.

― Boa ideia ― ele sussurrou. ― Vamos tirá-lo. ― Mantendo uma mão nas suas costas, ele a puxou para longe da porta enquanto desabotoava sua camisa com sua mão livre. Seu olhar deslizou para baixo de seu corpo, demorando-se em cada onda.

Bella engoliu interiormente. Mesmo na penumbra, ele seria capaz de ver que não era Bella, a bailarina. O vestido enrolava em volta e tinha um decote baixo, mostrando ampla

vantagem de seus seios, e deslizava em sua cintura que, felizmente, varria para dentro, mas depois a saia do vestido varria graciosamente montando as curvas generosas de seus quadris antes de cair e escovar ao redor de seus joelhos.

Pelo menos na penumbra, ele não iria ver as covinhas em seus joelhos. Ou em suas nádegas, e ela sabia que elas estavam ali porque tinha feito apenas sobre si mesma uma inspeção, esticando o pescoço no espelho para verificar a sua bunda. Foi a última vez que olhou para ela.

Ela não tinha que se preocupar com Damien, no entanto, nesta penumbra ele não seria capaz de ver as ondulações. Escuro o suficiente para saber que ela não era magra, mas não o suficiente para as falhas gritantes se destacarem.

Isso trabalhou de duas maneiras. Havia luz suficiente para ser capaz de ver seu corpo duro, musculoso, quando ele descobriu seus olhos. A luz fraca escolheu cada ondulação rígida de seu peito, o abdômen definido, tão descaradamente exibido como a camisa que se separava, e impressionante o flexionar e inchar de seus bíceps quando ele encolheu os ombros para fora da camisa e jogou-a de lado.

― Fora é fora, docinho. ― Suas palavras eram sedutoras.

Distraída olhando para seu corpo, Bella olhou para ele.

― O que?

Seu sorriso era outro flash de dentes brancos na escuridão.

― Minha camisa está fora, eu quero a sua parte de cima, também.

Bella ingeriu. Aqui estava, despir-se. Com os dedos trêmulos, ela alcançou o empate em sua cintura, puxando o nó livre facilmente. Tudo solto imediatamente e ela mentalmente cingiu-se.

― Um vestido envelope. ― Damien se aproximou. ― Como absolutamente sedutora você é, Marie Jones. ― Estendendo a mão, ele levou seus dedos inertes e puxou-a mais perto. –Parece como desembrulhar um presente. Eu gosto de presentes desembrulhados. ― Sacudindo o engate aberto, manteve seu olhar fixo com o seu, enquanto o vestido escorregou solto ao redor dela.

Movendo ainda mais perto até que seu corpo estava a um mero milímetro a partir dela, o calor dele escorreu deliciosamente dentro dela, Damien deslizou as mãos dentro do vestido para descansar em cima de seus quadris! Seus grandes, enormes quadris, com excesso de curvas!

Bella quase morreu em seguida, e ali, mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar em desistir de todos os planos que tinha, ele a puxou completamente contra ele, baixando a cabeça e capturando a sua boca mais uma vez.

Ele beijou-a quase sem sentido, saqueando a boca como um homem faminto em uma festa. Ele tomou sua boca, enquanto suas mãos se moviam sobre seu corpo, e ela mal sentiu o vestido empurrado para fora de seus ombros, a frieza da sala nas costas nuas, e de repente o sutiã foi embora, as taças GG rendadas caindo no chão, os seios contra o peito, pele contra pele.

Pele nua. Pele quente para combinar com o sangue quente que estava começando a correr em suas veias muito mais rápido.

Lábios quentes estavam em sua garganta, deslizando as palmas das mãos duro sobre suas costas, para o travessão de sua cintura, deslizando sob a seda de sua calcinha, palmas agarraram seu traseiro, apertando os globos generosos. Ele aliviou o material sobre seus quadris e deixou-os cair para baixo em suas pernas em torno de seus tornozelos.

Uma palma grande em suas nádegas pressionado o fim dela, a boca tomando-a uma e outra vez, inclinando em seus lábios para assumir o controle total do beijo, assim como ele tinha tomado o controle da situação desde que entrou na sala.

Bella não sabia se era assim que deveria acontecer com um acompanhante, mas estava feliz em apenas ir com ele. Não era como se ela tivesse muita escolha. Seus pensamentos foram espalhados, com o coração batendo forte, e o calor partilhando entre suas coxas, para não mencionar a dor deliciosa.

Entrelaçando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, ela apertou mais, dando-lhe beijo por beijo, quente e amoroso.

Tudo foi quente, seu sangue, suas mãos, sua pele, neste momento. Este tempo era dela. Ela saiu de seus altos sapatos de salto.

Virando-a, ele a empurrou para trás até as coxas atingirem o lado da cama. Mantendo seus lábios prisioneiros com os seus, ele se inclinava para baixo, até que ela finalmente se sentou na cama. Só então liberou os lábios, os olhos brilhando na penumbra.

― Deite-se, Marie Jones.

**Beijos e até**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi!**_

_**Uau, uau! Em quatro hrs a fic teve mais de 210 acessos. Legal isso. Dividir com vcs é o meu prazer.**_

_**Fico super feliz em saber que vcs confiam em minhas escolhas. E espero agradá-las com esta também.**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews, Lollita -San, Neri de Paula, Christye-Lupin, Nina Stutz, GinamWeasley, bdmathias e por tabela **_

_**Cheiva(jaja sei que vc vai estar por aqui). ;)**_

_**Beijo grande e boa leitura**_

― _Deite-se, Marie Jones. _

Se ela fosse uma heroína dos tempos vitorianos, teria desmaiado. Em vez disso, Bella só poderia deslizar para trás na cama e reclinar-se contra os travesseiros, observando avidamente como Damien se endireitou, suas mãos deslizando o cinto de suas calças, os dedos hábeis desabotoando e descompactando com eficiência e pericia, empurrou as calças para baixo, pernas musculosas e fortes, tirou os sapatos e as meias ao mesmo tempo.

Tirando a carteira do bolso, abriu e pegou um pequeno pacote a partir dele, e colocou o pacote na mesa de cabeceira antes de colocar de volta a carteira no bolso.

Graças à Deus ele teve o bom senso de lembrar dos preservativos. Ela trouxe um de tamanho médio em sua bolsa apenas no caso dele esquecer, como é que se mede um pênis inexistente, afinal? Mas, obviamente, Damien tinha tudo certo para a letra G. Um profissional por completo, não há dúvida sobre isso.

Quando ele se endireitou, ela quase engoliu a língua. A luz do banheiro, não só escolheu o seu corpo, alto e forte com os planos duros, mas resvalou a ereção impressionante que curvou-se contra seu estômago.

A ereção parecia de repente enorme. Ela tinha visto o interior da vagina de uma mulher real em um museu, e que de repente pareceu muito danado de pequeno e curto em sua mente. Ela não estava tão certa de que esta ereção iria caber dentro dela. Deu ao termo "pênis muito longo" todo um novo significado. Mas as mulheres em todos os lugares passavam por isso e não foram dilaceradas. Inferno, era ela uma virgem vitoriana? Virgem sim, mas não uma inocente que não tem a menor ideia sobre a anatomia humana. A mulher foi feita para o homem... era apenas... droga, ele era grande.

Seu olhar moveu-se para encontrá-lo de pé ao lado da cama olhando para ela. Não podia ver sua expressão quanto ele a estudou, mas sentiu seu olhar como uma marca quente varrendo suas curvas excessivamente generosas. Foi quase o suficiente para amortecer o seu ardor, e imediatamente procurou cobrir o que podia, dobrando a perna mais próxima a ele, instintivamente, o braço dela veio para esconder seus seios fartos de vista.

― Não. ― A palavra foi rouca, uma dica forte nele. ― Não se cubra.

Conscientemente, ela começou a se sentar, mas ele plantou seu joelho na cama e veio, rastejando através dela sinuosamente, como um gigante preso na perseguição de um gato, seus olhos deleitando-se em suas curvas.

Incomodada, ela se acalmou, seu coração batendo enquanto ele estendeu a mão para colocar uma mão em seu joelho, tendo-lhe o pulso com a outra mão para puxar seu braço para longe de seus seios. Movendo-se para ajoelhar-se em pé ao lado dela, ele colocou seu pulso para o lado, descansando a mão de palma para cima na cama.

E então ele apenas olhou o preenchimento dela. Foi um pequeno conforto saber que ele não podia ver todos os seus defeitos, mas sabendo que estava olhando para sua forma

básica, fez Bella encolher-se interiormente. Para se ter uma amostra de como ele olha para alguém como ela, com intimidade entre eles parecia de alguma forma errada.

Olhando para fora, ela mordeu o lábio, só para balançar o olhar incrédulo de volta para seu rosto quando ele murmurou roucamente.

― Linda. ― Essa mão quente deslizou por sua coxa lentamente. ― Feminina. Suave. Parece uma figura de Rubens(pintor). A forma como uma mulher deve ser. ― Sua voz era rouca, e ela poderia jurar que tinha desejo fluindo através dos tons profundos.

Não havia dúvida de que o calor se reuniu abaixo dentro dela quando sua mão deslizou mais para baixo de sua coxa. Caramba, Damien era um amante dotado, fazendo-a se sentir especial. Bonito. Esta seria uma lembrança que ia guardar para sempre.

Seu coração bateu mais forte, seus mamilos com pico enquanto seus dedos arrastaram preguiçosamente no interior de sua coxa, enquanto seu olhar subiu para seus olhos.

― Como é que você gosta de um homem, Marie Jones?

De repente, ela desejou que ele a chamasse de Bella, mas era muito arriscado. Marie Jones era, neste momento, bonita e sedutora, e prestes a ser preenchido com este espécime de galã. Ela jurou que ia beijar Jessica todos os dias por um longo tempo depois desta noite.

― Como você gostaria de ser amada? ― Continuou ele roucamente. ― Duro? Rápido? Lento? ― Seus dedos roçaram os cachos que protegiam seus segredos e seu fôlego. ― Diga-me como você gosta, Marie Jones.

Essa era a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, porque ela realmente não tinha ideia. Ele era o especialista aqui, não ela. Talvez ele pensasse que ela se masturbava como um coelho demente e tinha alguma ideia de auto-satisfação. Errado, ou ela não estaria aqui.

Umedecendo os lábios, encontrou seu olhar com ousadia.

― Eu estou em suas mãos, lembra?

Um sorriso curvou seus lábios.

― Ah, amor, essa é a resposta certa.

Ela certamente esperava que sim, porque era a única resposta que tinha para ele.

Inclinando-se para frente, ele apoiou sua mão ao lado do ombro e abaixou a cabeça até que seus lábios ficaram pouco acima de sua boca.

― Abra-se para mim. ― Seu dedo deslizou pelos cachos abrigando sua abertura e se aprofundando entre a carne úmida de seus lábios, assim como sua língua deslizou ao longo da costura de seus lábios. ― Ambos os locais, Marie Jones. Abra para mim.

Foi um tom sedutor que teve fogos ardentes pulando dentro dela.

De uma maneira magistral, ele tomou sua boca e saqueou suas profundezas que estavam como se tivessem pegando fogo.

A maneira que seu dedo deslizou através de sua carne úmida, brincando com o clitóris escondido, tinha o fogo queimando em suas veias.

Relâmpago passou por ela e seus quadris aumentaram-se em sua própria vontade. Damien riu em sua boca, lambendo profundo com a língua enquanto seu dedo encontrou a abertura de seu corpo e deslizou para dentro.

Bella não podia pensar, mal podia respirar enquanto seu dedo invadiu lugares virgens que nunca sentiram o toque de um homem. O calor líquido queimou através dela, fazendo com que sua invasão fosse tão fácil, e quando ele puxou o dedo dela para deslizar contra seu períneo, ela só podia agarrar seus ombros e jogar.

― Você está quente, bebê. ― Seus lábios queimaram um caminho através de sua boca à sua garganta. ― Tão docemente quente.

Sua respiração era quase esfarrapada, os mamilos em pico, e quando ele abaixou a cabeça e engoliu um pico endurecido em sua boca, ela pensou que iria morrer. Ele chupou fortemente, cada puxão em seu peito arrancando cordas retas para seu ventre e além.

**Edward **

Satisfeito com a amizade, e mais do que um pouco feliz com o uísque, Edward não esperava que a surpresa que Emm havia mencionado seria uma mulher com curvas para fazer um homem ter água na boca. Normalmente ele não iria dormir com uma mulher estranha, mas havia algo sobre ela que recorreu a ele em seu estado ligeiramente embriagado.

Combine a solidão, o stress, um monte de uísque, e na escuridão de um encontro que apareceu com a barracuda, e não era uma boa mistura. Então, quando ele foi confrontado com esta mulher tímida como uma figura de Rubens e ar de mistério, rapidamente se perguntou onde seu amigo tinha encontrado essa surpresa para ele e jogou o cuidado para o vento. Para esta noite, estava indo se divertir. Um homem que realmente gostava da companhia do sexo oposto, dentro e fora da cama, ele estava sem companhia feminina por alguns meses e esta tentação na frente dele era mais que bem-vinda.

Ela era uma delícia, uma mistura de sedução e timidez. Marie Jones, se esse era seu verdadeiro nome, era um enigma para ser saboreado, e saboreá-la, ah, ele o faria. Se ele estivesse em suas calças, o seu eixo teria queimado um buraco através delas.

Em segundos ele teve seu desnatar para ele, sua pequena vagina apertada em seus dedos quando fechou os olhos e arqueou sob seu toque especialista. Aqueles seios fartos doíam para serem beijados, e ele tocou a língua sobre os mamilos cor de rosa, a cada gemido um bálsamo para seu ego, aumentando seu próprio desejo.

Cada ondulação de sua figura integral sob suas mãos fez seu eixo endurecer ainda mais, o seu acúmulo de sangue no comprimento rígido até que era quase doloroso. Rolando sobre o preservativo com velocidade incomum, adicionado a toda a atmosfera carnal. Quando ele girou sobre ela e sentou-se entre suas coxas macias, parecia o céu.

Ela abriu os olhos e ele pegou o vislumbre de azul neles. A porta do banheiro abriu parcialmente derramando apenas luz suficiente para distinguir características escuras, e era excitante. Misteriosa. Acrescentou erotismo para o mistério de Marie Jones.

― Diga-me seu nome real. ― Ele beijou ao longo de sua linha da mandíbula.

― Não... as regras ― ela ofegou.

― Não há regras.

― Não quando se trata de nomes.

― Mulher misteriosa. ― Ele raspou a língua ao longo do pulso em sua garganta, sentindo o arco debaixo dele, sua arredondada barriga pressionando sua ereção entre eles com uma dor deliciosa que fez ele gemer.

Escavando os túneis com seus dedos na riqueza espessa de cabelo que combinou no travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça, ele a segurou firme enquanto a beijou, levando a boca quase brutalmente quando ele provou mais uma vez. Deliciosa. Ele lambeu em seus lábios, evitando sua boca quando ela se arqueou para outro beijo, provocou-a tanto por balançar seus quadris contra sua suavidade.

Ele sentiu o tremor e levantou a cabeça.

― Ah, não, amor, você não vai sem mim.

― Eu acho que vou morrer ― ela gemeu, seu pé pequeno se deslocando na parte de trás de sua perna. ― Por favor.

Como pode um cara decente ignorar um pedido como esse? Mudando seus quadris, ele sentiu sua ereção escorregando entre os cachos, a sensação dele escovando a cabeça inchada de seu eixo fazendo sua garganta um arco de volta.

Quando a cabeça inchada deslizou entre os lábios úmidos que abrigam seus segredos para finalmente apresentar-se na entrada de seu corpo, ele pensou que poderia muito bem morrer com ela. Rangendo os dentes, ele esperou ainda por alguns segundos.

Ela não ajudou muito enquanto se contorcia embaixo dele, dobrando os joelhos, as coxas macias esfregando contra seus quadris.

― Por favor. Por favor. ― Ela sussurrou algo que soou como "Damien" ou "David", mas em seu estado ligeiramente embriagado poderia muito bem ter sido 'porra'. Ele não estava certo e realmente não se importava, porque o rugido de fogo em suas veias estava fazendo seu coração soar como um trovão na pulsação de seu eixo.

Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento estava debaixo dele, uma mulher suave, disposta, e tudo o que seu eixo queria estava diante dele, a entrada de seu corpo na caverna protegida que apertava-lhe tão dolorosamente, docemente, tortuosamente apertada.

Ele empurrou e violou sua entrada, a cabeça inchada forjando dentro seguido pelo eixo grosso, que o levou para frente.

Ela era tão condenadamente apertada, tão quente e tão úmida com a necessidade que ele atravessou as paredes de sua vagina apertada mais fácil do que de outra forma, forjando a frente e quebrando através de algo tão frágil que quase não notou.

Abaixo dele, Marie endureceu um pouco, e pensando que era por causa de seu tamanho, causando desconforto, ele mudou o ângulo, acalmando-a com beijos quentes, engolindo seu grito suave e seus gemidos enquanto ele trabalhava dentro dela, empurrando com facilidade, diminuindo seus movimentos, aproveitando a sensação de aperto acetinado em seu eixo de modo firme.

Ela relaxou um pouco, seu ardor queimando novamente enquanto ele acariciava mais com cada impulso, lento a medida de seu eixo dentro dela, seus quadris subindo quase preguiçosamente, mas poderosamente. Ele sentiu que poderia fazer isso para sempre, que ia explodir em um segundo, que não queria que acabasse, mas se não o fizesse logo, certamente morreria. Era uma mistura de sensações e emoções que cauterizava através dele, tão certo como o seu sangue estava queimando em suas veias.

Quente e implacável, a construção de mais e mais, mais e mais, seu desejo parecia não conhecer limites. Construiu febrilmente, seus quadris empurrando mais rápido, o seu eixo invadindo seu corpo incansavelmente enquanto ele enfiava com lascívia quase indefeso.

Ele a queria, precisava dela, sentia que queria sua marca dentro e fora com a sua semente, seu gosto, seu toque. Soltando sua cabeça, ele a beijou com força, comendo em sua boca, e ela o conheceu ansiosamente, entrelaçando os dedos em seu cabelo.

Não querendo se inclinar longe de seu corpo, mas a necessidade de energia extra para suas estocadas, veio-se nos cotovelos, os antebraços repousando sobre o colchão enquanto seus quadris batiam contra ela, sua perfuração do poço profundo, a semente vazando da ponta.

Seu corpo era tão condenadamente macio, uma almofada para seus aviões rígidos.

Ele manteve seu olhar fixo sobre ela, sua voz quase dura quando ele ordenou em voz baixa.

― Olhe para mim.

Marie abriu os olhos que eram brilhantes com paixão, os lábios inchados pela punição de seus beijos. Ela parecia exatamente o que era, uma mulher bem violada.

Mesmo quando ele bateu mais duro dentro dela, uma parte distante dele desejou que a luz estivesse acesa para que ele pudesse vê-la corretamente, que ela pudesse vê-lo, que ele poderia dizer a verdadeira cor de seus olhos e explorar seu corpo com nada a esconder seus segredos de seu olhar quente.

Pura luxúria carnal partiu sobre seus pensamentos distantes quando Marie passou por baixo dele, levando-o a mudar o ângulo, o seu eixo quase deslizando para fora dela. O ar fresco em sua carne aquecida só adicionou combustível para o fogo e ele se mudou dentro dela novamente, certo e rápido, acariciando rígido, sua respiração forte no quarto, os gemidos de um incitar doce para seus sentidos.

O fogo construído mais quente, seu aperto no escroto, suas bolas tão firmes e cheias ele sentiu como se tivesse estourado. Ele poderia jurar que sentiu o fogo correndo através de seu eixo, inchaço na cabeça, ainda mais, e então ele sentiu isso, o primeiro surto de sementes.

Quase no mesmo instante, ele sentiu a onda de sua vagina, os músculos se apertando sobre ele, e foi a sua ruína.

Misericórdia doce, era isso! Seu clímax estremeceu seus quadris, moendo-o contra ela enquanto ela o apertou, a bainha de ordenha em seu eixo sem piedade.

Ele disparou sobre a borda da erupção carnal, seus quadris se masturbando duro contra ela, uma vez, duas, três vezes. Seu grito de orgasmo ecoou em seus ouvidos quando ele subiu fora e se estilhaçou em mil pedaços deliciosos, de fogo.

**Bella** apertou o nó de seu vestido em sua cintura, enquanto estudava o homem dormindo tão profundamente na cama, que ela tinha acabado de desocupar. Ele dormia como um morto, forte e sem nenhuma preocupação com o mundo, ao que parece.

Deitado de bruços, seu cabelo caiu enfeitando sobre a testa, sua inclinação de braços musculosos e mãos sob o travesseiro sob sua cabeça. As linhas fortes de suas costas nuas, nádegas e pernas eram o suficiente para fazê-la lamber os lábios.

Toda a força que tinha estado acima e dentro dela. Damien tinha a levado para um lugar que ela nunca pensou que iria ver, que certamente era apenas um mito encontrado em romances. Acabou que não era um mito. Ela perguntou se era o mesmo com todos os homens, ou somente com aqueles especiais. Ou apenas com os profissionais.

Empurrando seu cabelo para trás sobre seus ombros, olhou para o relógio. O táxi chegaria em cinco minutos. Ela estupidamente permitiu se divertir nos braços de Damien, deitada confortavelmente contra ele enquanto ele dormia. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sabia o que era se sentir realizada no abraço de um amante. Quando ele se virou em seu estômago, provocando, ela relutantemente e furtivamente saiu da cama. A última coisa que queria era que o táxi tocasse sua buzina e possivelmente acordasse Damien.

Colocando os 400 dólares na mesa de cabeceira, ela tomou um último olhar longo e persistente para o homem adormecido e depois, com um suspiro, deixou cair a chave do quarto de hotel ao lado de sua carteira, pegou sua bolsa e se arrastou fora, cuidando para garantir que a fechadura se fechasse atrás dela.

Do lado de fora estava frio, e ela inclinou o rosto para o céu e inalou o ar da noite úmida. Ela se sentia... diferente. Deliciosamente usada, um pouco dolorida, satisfeita, mas também estranhamente desolada. Então, lá mesmo ela decidiu que poderia ter que reservar Damien novamente para mais uma noite um pouco mais tarde. Por enquanto ela estava indo se aquecer no crepúsculo da sua primeira vez de sexo.

O táxi chegou e ela saiu, segurando sua mão. Ele diminuiu a velocidade e ela subiu na traseira. Deu o endereço dela, voltou-se contra o assento e fechou os olhos.

O taxista tentou algumas vezes iniciar uma conversa, mas quando tudo o que conseguiu foi um par de "hmmms", deu-se por vencido e o resto da viagem foi em silêncio.

Uma vez dentro de sua própria casa, ela cumprimentou os gatos que simplesmente olharam sonolentos da cama e voltaram a dormir. Sorrindo para si mesma, cantarolando uma melodia, foi ao banheiro e tirou seu vestido antes de entrar no chuveiro.

A mancha de sangue no interior de suas coxas a fez sorrir mais.

Ela tinha feito isso.

Realmente fez isso!

Ela realmente fez amor com um pedaço que literalmente sacudiu seu mundo.

Porra, se ela não ia fazer isso de novo em breve. Quente como o inferno se o número de Damien não iria para a discagem rápida.

Ok, talvez não exatamente na discagem rápida, Deus não permita que sua mãe tentasse marcar o seu "amigo" sem saber, mas ela ia, certamente, colocar esse número em um lugar realmente seguro, privado.

Rindo, ela caiu na cama, para desgosto de Sugar e de Frizz. Incapaz de dormir, pegou o romance e começou a leitura, mas cada sexo ou beijo em cena levou sua mente de volta para Damien.

Quando finalmente caiu no sono, seus sonhos estavam cheios de quentes olhos verdes, cabelos despenteados enfeitando, e dedos conhecidos que a faziam gemer em seu sono.

Acordando lentamente, **Edward **estremeceu com o pulsar aborrecido por trás de seus olhos. Abusado no uísque com seu melhor amigo não era exatamente a coisa mais inteligente que tinha feito ontem.

Virando cuidadosamente na cama, ele sentiu o cheiro de um perfume fraco e fresco e tomou outra respiração, mais profunda. Lá estava ele de novo, leve e fresco, um cheiro familiar de alguma forma, familiar, porque... Ele franziu a testa e levou um outro fôlego. Familiar porque, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sentou-se com um puxão, ignorando o pulsar nas têmporas.

Olhando para o espaço vazio ao lado dele, a memória voltou em uma corrida. Emm dizendo que ele tinha uma surpresa para ele no hotel, e a mulher rubenesque esperando por ele, de modo curvilíneo e macio, com olhos grandes e lábios esculpidos que implorou para ser completamente violada por sua boca saqueadora.

Saqueador estava certo. Ele podia sentir seu sangue correr um pouco mais rápido com a memória. Onde Emm tinha encontrado essa mulher estava além do conhecimento de Edward, mas ele iria descobrir, porque queria vê-la novamente.

Alguns dos amigos de Emm eram duvidosos, mas outros Edward estava mais do que disposto a misturar-se, e a mulher sedutora que tinha compartilhado seu corpo com ele, estava nessa categoria. Ele não podia esperar para descobrir quem ela era, e, melhor ainda, o seu número de telefone.

Mas primeiro de tudo, tinha uma ressaca leve a curar.

Rodando, Edward jogou as cobertas e saiu para fora da cama, indo direto para o banheiro para tomar um remédio para dor e um chuveiro.

Quando chegou lá, franziu a testa. Seus produtos de higiene pessoal não estavam na bacia, seu roupão de banho não estava na parte de trás da porta, de fato, o banheiro estava quase intocado, como se ninguém tivesse usado o chuveiro. As toalhas estavam impecáveis, arrumadas ordenadamente, os sabonetes ainda nos pacotes pequenos. Ele sabia que não tinha deixado o banheiro assim na noite anterior, tomou banho e fez a barba antes da festa.

Saindo do banheiro, olhou em torno do quarto em perplexidade crescente. Suas roupas e sapatos estavam estendidos sobre a cadeira, sua carteira em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Nenhum de seus pertences estavam em qualquer lugar da sala. Verificou duas vezes o guarda-roupa, mas ele estava vazio.

Onde estavam as coisas dele? Certamente a mulher, oh merda! E se ela o tivesse limpado, roubou-lhe enquanto ele dormia?

Em um movimento rápido, pegou a carteira da mesa e verificou. Não, o dinheiro e os cartões estavam todos lá, junto com, estranhamente, uma pequena pilha de notas de 50 dólares. Ele contou-lhes, um total de 400 dólares. Estranho, e estava ficando mais estranho a cada minuto.

Franzindo a testa, seu olhar caiu sobre a chave e olhou para ela por alguns segundos enquanto uma crescente sensação de medo o encheu. Estendendo a mão, pegou a chave e girou ao redor. O número seis agora era um nove.

Ele estava no lugar errado!

E se ele estava no lugar errado, então como a mulher estava esperando por ele?

Testa franzida em concentração, pensou em voltar ao seu encontro, e agora se lembrou de que quando ele disse que Emm sabia o que precisava, ela olhou para ele um pouco estranha e respondeu Emm? E isso era tudo o que ela tinha dito, porque ele não tinha dado qualquer momento para ampliar sobre o assunto.

Oh diabos! Ela não estava esperando ele! Estava? Mas ela parecia tão disposta, quase ansiosa, embora com uma timidez que o havia tocado.

Seu olhar foi para a cama. Ela tinha sido... o que era isso? Ele se inclinou mais perto, e viu, mas não podia acreditar.

Sangue. Uma mancha de sangue no lençol.

O pulsar em sua cabeça foi esquecido quando ele se lembrou de algo mais. Sua entrada em sua vagina, sentiu como um punho apertado encerrando-o. Ele forjou a frente, empurrando profundamente, uma fração de segundo de algo barrando o seu caminho, e então ele tinha empurrado por ele. Seu endurecimento.

― Oh, merda! ― Ele endireitou abruptamente. ― Marie Jones era virgem!

**Bella **

Não havia como atirar areia nos olhos de Jessica, quando ela e Angela vieram no dia seguinte. Jessica deu uma olhada em Bella, quando ela abriu a porta e saltou praticamente através da abertura.

― Quando, onde e com quem? ― Ela exigiu.

Angela serpenteava por trás dela, suas sandálias arrastando no chão ladrilhado.

― O que? ― Bella tentou em vão parar o blush rastejando em suas bochechas.

― Você fez sexo! ― Jessica anunciou triunfante.

― O que? ― Angela olhou de Jessica para Bella. ― O que você quer dizer? Você tem certeza?

― Nossa, Ang, basta olhar para o seu rosto.

Bella sentiu seu rosto em chamas mais quentes quando Angela lançou um olhar para ela e, em seguida, olhou mais perto. Os olhos de sua amiga se arregalaram.

― Uau!

― Não tente negar isso ― acrescentou Jessica.

― Eu não...

― Bella teve sua cereja estourada! ― Angela deu um soco com o punho na palma da mão aberta. ― Caramba! Detalhes, menina!

― E não deixe nada de fora. ― Agarrando-a pelo braço, Jessica praticamente arrastou Bella para a cozinha, empurrou-a para uma cadeira, foi até a geladeira e tirou três Cocas Diet. Abrindo as tampas em todos as três latas, ela colocou sobre a mesa e deixou-se cair em uma cadeira.

― Ei ― disse Bella. ― Sinta-se em casa.

― Havia alguma dúvida? ― Angela tomou um longo gole da Coca-Cola Diet e deu um arroto pequeno.

Braços cruzados sobre a mesa, Jessica inclinou-se e olhou duro para Bella.

― Você ia nos dizer, certo?

― Hummm...

― Bella.

― É claro que eu ia. Shsss. ― Bella revirou os olhos. ― Eu não esperava que vocês viessem hoje, então eu não estava, você sabe...

― Pronta? ― Jessica falou secamente.

― Isso, seria isso.

― Bem, estamos aqui agora, pode derramar.

Pegando a lata de Coca Diet, Bella deu vários goles durante a tentativa de reunir seus pensamentos para a forma mais adequada de começar. E tentando controlar seu blush.

― Agência de acompanhantes? ― Angela consultou.

― Sim. Eu fiz isso. ― Bella mordeu o lábio e manteve os olhos na lata enquanto ela rolou o fundo da questão sobre a mesa em um círculo lento. ― Aluguei um homem por várias horas.

― E? ― Jessica incentivou.

― Eu o encontrei em um hotel. Tivemos... uh... sexo. Saí e voltei para casa.

― Oh, não. ― Jessica balançou a cabeça. ― Isso não é tudo.

― Por favor?

― Tudo ― Angela disse. ― Você nos diz tudo.

― Nossa, Ang, eu não te pedi para descrever o seu sexo.

― Você sabe como o meu amante se parece. Diga-nos como este homem parecia. Qual era o seu nome?

― Damien.

Angela e Jessica assentiram.

― Hum... olhos verdes, cabelo cobre.

― Constituição?

― Bom.

Elas olharam para ela.

― Melhor do que bom. ― Encontrou seus olhos, Bella corou, mas sorriu levemente. ― Barriga de tanquinho. ― Apenas a memória deu-lhe uma corrida.

Angela sorriu.

― Tanquinho é bom.

― Muito bom. ― Jessica assentiu. ― Como foi o encontro?

― Ele foi muito... sem forçar. Ele estava... no comando?

― Ele mandou em você?

― Não! Ele era... ― Carrancuda, Bella tentou pensar na palavra certa para descrever a sua maneira.

― Poderoso? ― Angela sugeriu.

― Sim. Mas em um bom caminho. ― Incapaz de ajudar a si mesma, Bella sorriu um pouco autoconsciente. ― Ele assumiu a frente. Eu não sabia que acompanhantes faziam isso.

― Se isso é o que você pediu, é o que você tem. ― Jessica sorriu.

― Eu realmente não pedi isso, mas não estou reclamando.

― Deve ser um verdadeiro profissional para saber o que você precisava. ― Angela suspirou sonhadora e se largando no encosto da cadeira.

Jessica bateu na mesa com a ponta dos dedos.

― Então, acho que você vai contratá-lo de novo?

Bella sorriu e franziu o nariz, e Jessica riu de prazer.

Um zumbido plano veio da bolsa de Bella sentada no banco e ela olhou para ele durante vários segundos antes de perceber que era a sua. Mais do que um pouco perplexa, foi para a bolsa e retirou o telefone celular pré-pago. Lançando-o aberto, ela colocou a sua orelha.

― Olá?

― Srta. Jones?

Srta. Jones? Esta foi uma voz de mulher, de modo que deve significar...

― Helen?

― É isso mesmo. Srta. Jones, eu sinto muito sobre ontem à noite.

― Você sente? ― Intrigada, Bella virou as costas para suas amigas e olhou pela janela para o jardim.

― É claro. Damien teve um acidente e não foi ao seu encontro. Eu espero que você não esteja muito chateada. ― Helen falou calorosamente, com a quantidade certa de negócios, como a preocupação em seu tom. ― Não consegui descobrir até esta manhã, então é claro que tenho em linha reta para o seu número de telefone. Por favor, esteja certa de que, normalmente, deixamos os nossos clientes saberem imediatamente se sua nomeação não vai ser cumprida.

Sentindo-se ficar dormente, a mão de Bella apertou o telefone.

― Damien não foi?

― Não. Como você pode saber. ― Helen agora soava tão confusa quanto Bella. ― Srta. Jones, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa na noite passada?

― Que horas Damien foi para o hospital? ― Oh não, oh não, não, não, não, não.

― Ele estava a caminho para encontrá-la, o trânsito estava bastante pesado, seu colega de apartamento disse que recebeu o aviso às 10:45.

Oh não! Isso não estava acontecendo!

― Srta. Jones? Srta. Jones, posso reagendar você com outro acompanhante, eu...

― Não ― disse Bella com voz trêmula. ― Não, eu vou te ligar quando quiser outro compromisso. ― Como nunca.

― Muito bem, mas deixe-me assegurá-la ― a voz de Helen foi cortada quando Bella fechou o telefone.

Respirando fundo, ela transformou-se completamente e colocou-se ao lado de sua bolsa.

― Bella? ― Jessica chamou. ― O que há de errado?

― Oh garoto.

― O que aconteceu? ― Angela ficou meia preocupada. ― Fala.

Girando lentamente, Bella caminhou de volta para a mesa, sentou-se e engoliu meia Coca Diet em vários grandes goles. Colocando o que podia em cima da mesa em movimentos precisos, ela encontrou os olhos de suas amigas de volta.

Jessica e Angela olharam de volta para ela, preocupadas.

― Damien ― Bella disse lentamente ― Está no hospital.

― Ele teve um acidente a caminho de casa? ― Angela perguntou.

― No caminho para o nosso encontro, na verdade.

Confusa, Angela franziu a testa.

― Mas como...?

Jessica respirou.

― Se Damien estava em um acidente no caminho do encontro com você, mas foi levado ao hospital, então...?

― Então, com quem diabos eu tive relações sexuais a noite passada? ― Bella bateu a mão sobre os olhos. ― Oh meu Deus! Eu não dormi com um prostituto, dormi com um completo estranho!

Estupefatas, Angela e Jessica se entreolharam e depois para Bella.

― Merda ― disse Angela. ― Quanto custou dormir com um estranho?

― Não o tempo certo para isso ― Jessica cortou apressadamente.

― Quatro centenas de dólares ― Bella gemeu. ― Eu paguei um completo estranho, que não era um prostituto, 400 dólares para ter sexo comigo. Oh, Deus, não é de admirar que ele dissesse que alguém chamado Emm tinha mencionado uma surpresa!

― Uma o quê? ― Angela ainda estava às voltas com a notícia terrível.

― Ele mencionou alguém chamado Emm que disse que tinha uma surpresa para ele, Damien, qual diabos será o seu verdadeiro nome, oh meu Deus! Jessica! ― Bella quase lamentou. ― Eu dormi com alguém que não tem um cheque de saúde que eu conheça! Jessica!

― Acalme-se. ― Jessica correu em volta da mesa a acariciou as costas de Bella. ― Ele usou preservativo? Diga-me.

― Sim.

― Então, você provavelmente está bem.

― Provavelmente?

― Agora, acalme-se. Isso não é tão ruim assim, isto...

― Com quem diabos eu fiz sexo? ― Bella olhou para a amiga. ― Jessica, eu tive relações sexuais com um estranho!

**Edward**

― Com quem diabos eu dormi? ― Edward exigia.

Emm olhou para cima de onde ele estava examinando o pequeno terrier.

― Não faço ideia. Mas ela parece quente. ― Ele sorriu.

― Isso não é brincadeira, Emm.

Edward viu seu amigo colocar o estetoscópio no banco e levou o cão através de uma das gaiolas de arame para colocá-lo cuidadosamente no interior.

Emm marcou algo fora da tabela na frente da gaiola.

― Você tem que admitir, é uma fantasia agradável que veio a vida.

― O que?

― Você sabe. Mulher misteriosa. ― Emm virou-se e passou as mãos em um padrão de forma ampulheta. ― Va va voom curvas. Virgem. ― Seu olhar se voltou pensativo. ― É difícil de encontrar hoje em dia, na verdade. Não acho que houvesse qualquer virgem, atualmente.

― Há uma a menos agora ― Edward estalou.

Emm deu uma gargalhada.

Edward esfregou sua testa.

― Você tem certeza que não a conhece?

― Absolutamente não faço ideia. Minha surpresa foi que você encontraria um pacote de preservativos que brilham no escuro, deve ter caído do meu bolso para o seu carro, não uma mulher sedutora. ― Com pena de seu amigo, Emm fez um gesto para ele. ― Volte para o meu gabinete para um café.

― Eu não acho que o café vai corrigir isso.

― Não pode ter bebida alcoólica, eu estou com medo. Estou de plantão esta noite também. ― Emm piscou. ― Não é possível todos ter noites selvagens com uma mulher misteriosa.

Edward seguiu melancolicamente, atirando-se em uma das cadeiras grandes e girando e voltando no mesmo enquanto assistia Emm despejar o café.

― Você está em um nó real sobre isso. ― Emm botou açúcar em dois copos. ― Não parece que você já não teve mulheres em sua cama antes.

― Eu conhecia elas, eu as escolhi. Esta Marie Jones...

― Nome falso ― Emm disse.

Um músculo tremeu na mandíbula de Edward.

― Possivelmente. Houve uma Marie Jones que reservou o quarto seis.

― O que não era o seu quarto, como você descobriu.

― Ela não deixou nenhum número de telefone e pagou o quarto em dinheiro.

― Tentou a lista telefonica?

― Em uma cidade pequena como esta, há surpreendentemente poucas Marie Jones. Nenhuma delas era a mulher que eu dormi.

― Como você sabe disso? Você visitou todos elas?

Edward sentiu a frustração familiarizada bem dentro dele.

― Uma delas era uma mulher idosa, outra era uma criança, e a terceira era uma mulher com o que soou como 50.000 crianças gritando e chorando no fundo e que me garantiu que depois do que ela estava sofrendo, teria cortado o pênis de qualquer homem, em vez de correr o risco de engravidar novamente, e então ela desligou na minha cara. É uma aposta segura que nenhuma das três eram a Marie Jones que conheci na noite passada.

― Nome falso. ― Emm deu a xícara de café na mão de Edward e foi atrás da mesa para chutar para trás na cadeira, levantando as pernas, cruzou seus tornozelos e descansou seus calcanhares na área de trabalho. ― Meu amigo, há 30 mil pessoas que vivem nesta cidade. Encontrá-la será como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro proverbial.

Edward sabia disso. Melancolicamente, contemplou a superfície escura do café.

―Que pena!

Ele olhou para cima.

Emm estava olhando para ele com espanto.

― Você realmente quer encontrá-la.

― Claro que sim. Quero saber por que ela deixou um perfeito estranho ter relações sexuais com ela.

― Por que se preocupar? Você teve um grande momento.

― Como você sabe?

― Caso contrário, não estaríamos conversando sobre isso agora. ― Emm tomou um gole de café. ― Basta deixá-la ir, Edward. Você teve uma grande noite, considere-se sortudo, ela não está pendurada em seu cinto salivando por ter, possivelmente, pegado um médico rico, e desfrute da memória. E continue com as coisas.

― Sua mãe realmente fez sua cabeça, não foi?

― Minha mãe, Edward, é uma puta, como você sabe muito bem.

― Nem todas as mulheres são iguais.

― Tanya.

Edward não pôde reprimir um estremecimento.

― Ame-as e deixe-as, meu amigo. Esse é o meu conselho.

― É o pior conselho que ouvi. Mas você está certo, encontrar ela será quase impossível. ― Suspirando, Edward se inclinou para trás na cadeira e fechou os olhos, inalando a fragrância de café caro.

― Fico feliz que você concorde. Agora, o que vai fazer amanhã?

― Rondas no hospital.

― Emocionante. Lotes de enfermeiras lá. ― Emm balançou as sobrancelhas. ― E você sabe o que eles dizem sobre as enfermeiras.

― Mito urbano, meu amigo. Eu sei.

― Sim. ― Emm suspirou. ― Droga.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

― Você precisa encontrar uma esposa.

― Sangrentamente pouco provável. – O rosto de Emm estava sério. ― Ela teria que ser muito danada de especial, excepcional, na verdade, para mim mesmo contemplá-la.

Edward estudou seu amigo. As experiências de Emm com as mulheres não tinham sido boas, e no topo dessa lista estava sua mãe de sangue frio, seguida por vários encontros arranjados com gananciosas, organizados por sua mãe quando mais jovem. Agora Emm realmente amava deixá-los.

Mas Edward não era assim, ele queria uma mulher especial. Ele só não tinha encontrado o caminho certo ainda, e a fêmea voluptuosa da noite passada que permitiu que um estranho fizesse sexo com ela, mesmo sem saber o nome dele certamente não seria adequada. Então é melhor esquecer e confiná-la e se concentrar em estabelecer-se na prática e, talvez, encontrar a mulher certa, mais tarde, a mulher especial que seria sua esposa e companheira para o resto de sua vida.

E a mulher voluptuosa não era essa, mesmo que ele pudesse encontrá-la. Ele não queria, porque não ia tentar.

Edward juntou-se a Emm em um silêncio mal-humorado.

**Bella**

Sua camisa molhada estava agarrada em seu estômago e no ombro, Bella fez seu caminho de volta para a sala das enfermeiras. Angela olhou para cima e começou a rir.

― Não é engraçado ― disse Bella. ― Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de deixar a Sra. Gumfrey segurar a mangueira do chuveiro.

― O que você estava pensando?

― Obviamente, nada inteligente. – Dando a volta no banco para ficar atrás dela, Bella levou vários tecidos e limpou o rosto dela.

― Outras coisas em sua mente?

― Não.

― Huh.

― Não há 'huh' sobre isso. ― Bella percebeu o arquivo antes de Angela. ― O que está acontecendo?

― O novo médico está chegando para rever Leo.

― Como ele é?

― Demente, com raiva, e não-cooperativo.

― Não Leo, boba. O novo médico.

― Nunca o vi antes. ― Angela olhou quando Jessica parou perto da mesa. ― Você está satisfeita.

― O novo médico. ― Jessica abanou o rosto. ― Se fosse um prato. Eu poderia lambê-lo de cima a baixo.

Bella revirou os olhos.

― Ele está vindo no corredor agora.

Ocupada tentando absorver um pouco da água de sua camisa com os tecidos, Bella apenas olhou brevemente quando Jessica e Angela suspiraram sonhadoras, mas a visão foi suficiente para fazê-la congelar.

O homem de pé e falando com outro médico tinha apenas sua silhueta visível, mas era como se o tempo tivesse correndo para trás e ela estava de volta ao hotel, olhando para o cabelo desgrenhado na janela. Ligeiramente grande que ia até o colarinho, uma mecha pendurada enfeitando sobre a testa. Um nariz reto e autocrático. Ele virou-se de frente e começou a andar em direção a sala das enfermeiras, seu olhar apenas brevemente passando por cima das enfermeiras em pé e sentadas, e ela viu os olhos verdes brilhantes e a boca que era cheia o suficiente para ser sensual sem ser feminina. A linha da mandíbula forte.

― Oh, merda! ― Com o coração trovejando, ela caiu com suas mãos e joelhos por trás da mesa.

Angela se abriu para ela.

Gesticulando para que ela ficasse quieta, Bella chegou com uma mão, agarrou o arquivo, enfiou na frente de Angela e bateu a mão para ela em um sinal desesperado para se levantar.

Olhando bem, mas a compreensão de que algo estava errado, Angela levantou-se e se inclinou sobre a mesa, colocando o arquivo na parte superior do mesmo modo que o novo médico poderia levá-lo, ler as notas e escrever seu discurso na mesma sem ter que vir em torno da mesa.

Obviamente muito rapidamente notou que algo estava acontecendo, Jessica assaltou o outro médico antes que ele pudesse se movimentar atrás da mesa.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Bella mal conseguia controlar os dedos trêmulos. O novo médico era o mesmo homem com quem ela teve relações sexuais! O estranho que tinha tomado sua virgindade e mostrou-lhe um tempo quente, e como o sexo poderia ser incrível! Ele era o novo médico!

Oh, meu Deus! Quanto pior as coisas poderiam ficar?

O tom agradável de sua voz era a mesma, e ela poderia fechar os olhos e imaginar sua voz quase varrendo através de seus sentidos, seu hálito quente em sua nuca, os dedos hábeis arrastando pelo braço dela, merda, não é de admirar que eram dedos qualificados, ele era um médico.

Um médico que veio para o hospital particular em que ela trabalhava. Ela estava tão ferrada. Então regiamente, enormemente ferrada.

Retorcendo as mãos, ela escutou quando Angela falou com o médico, e em seguida, ouviu-se apresentar a Angela.

Edward Cullen. Não é um Damien, nunca um Damien, mas Edward Cullen.

Ela ouviu quando ele deu algumas últimas instruções antes de se afastar. Ela soube exatamente quando o caminho estava livre, porque uma Angela preocupada agachou-se ao lado dela.

― Bella?

― Que diabos foi isso? ― Jessica exigiu, vindo para o outro lado da mesa.

― Foi ele ― Bella assobiou.

― Ele quem?

― Ele. O não Damien. Era ele.

― O não Damien? O que você... ― Os olhos de Jessica se arregalaram. ― Ele? O novo médico? Era ele?

― Edward Cullen foi o homem que teve sexo? ― A boca de Angela caiu aberta. ― Ele?

― Sim! Oh meu Deus, e se ele me reconhecer? ― Pegando um punhado da camisa de Angela, Bella puxou-a para frente. ― E então?

― Levantem-se, vocês duas. ― Jessica cutucou com a ponta do sapato. ― O gerente de enfermagem está caminhando para cá. Vamos resolver isso mais tarde.

Ambos correram para os seus pés.

Bella não tinha ideia de como ela conseguiu passar o resto do turno sem cair aos pedaços, mas finalmente chegou a hora de ir para casa. Ela conseguiu sair pela porta da cozinha, mas Angela e Jessica a apanharam no estacionamento.

― Café no Curtis Café. ― Jessica cancelou os protestos de Bella. ― Precisamos de açúcar carregado de comida e bebida para absorver tudo isso.

― Por que você precisa disso? ― Bella perguntou. ― Eu sou a única que levou para cama o bom médico.

― Bom ponto ― Angela concordou. ― Mas não é bom o suficiente. Vamos.

O Curtis Café estava situada no shopping principal e como de costume estava cheio. Popular por seus bolos e bebidas cremosas, elas tiveram a sorte de encontrar uma mesa perto de uma janela. A garçonete atormentada veio e levou os seus pedidos.

Uma vez que ela saiu, Jessica olhou através da mesa para Bella.

― Então, Edward Cullen, é o médico local.

― Merda.

― Ele é um galã, eu vou te dar isso. Eu não tinha ideia.

― Você acha que eu tinha? Jessica, eu achava que ele era Damien!

― Que não era ― Angela apontou. ― Mas pelo menos agora você sabe com quem foi para a cama, certo?

― Mas de alguma forma isso não se tornou melhor. ― Soltando a testa em suas mãos, Bella gemeu. ― Como é que vou enfrentá-lo? E se ele me reconhece?

― Ele provavelmente não vai ― Jessica assegurou. ― Você disse que fez tudo na penumbra, lembra? Você tinha o cabelo solto, maquiagem, vestido sexy. No trabalho você usa seu cabelo para cima, quase nenhuma maquiagem, e por nenhum estiramento da imaginação poderia nossos uniformes serem considerados sexy.

― Ela está certa. ― Angela afagou-lhe a mão. ― Ele não vai ter ideia de quem você é.

― Você acha? ― Bella olhou de soslaio para ela. ― Sério?

― Absolutamente. As enfermeiras são um centavo de uma dúzia de médicos. Nós somos a plebe, seguindo servilmente as suas ordens e saltamos para suas demandas. Eles realmente não nos notam.

― Verdade. ― Jessica acenou para a garçonete quando seus pedidos foram colocados sobre a mesa. ― Além disso, ele provavelmente está namorando alguma Sheila quente que é tão rica que usa pérola incrustada nos palitos de dente.

― Isso me faz a "outra mulher". ― Bella tomou um gole hesitante da bebida cremosa de chocolate.

― Ou ele está procurando uma mulher quente. ― Angela cutucou. ― Poderia ser você, você sabe.

Horrorizada, Bella olhou para ela.

― Eu não posso dizer-lhe quem sou!

― Bem, eu não sei por que não.

― Porque eu fiz sexo com ele! ― Quando o casal de idosos em uma mesa próxima olhou de soslaio para ela, Bella corou e baixou a voz. ― Eu não sabia quem ele era, você sabe.

― Para ser justo, ele não sabia quem você era, também. ― Angela levou uma mordida de bolo.

― O que isso faz de nós dois, então?

― O par perfeito.

Jessica demorou

― Você está fazendo o pior, Ang.

― Só estou tentando apontar um revestimento brilhante nesta nuvem escura, aparentemente.

Desconsiderando-a, Jessica olhou para Bella.

― Olha, aconteceu. Há boas chances de que ele não vai ter a menor ideia de quem você é, e nunca será. Nem Ang, nem eu vamos falar sobre isso para ninguém. Calma, tenha sua carga de açúcar, e coloque isso atrás de você como uma experiência interessante. Deixe-o ir.

― Como você pode estar tão calma sobre isso?

― Porque você está soprando-o para fora com grande proporção.

Um pouco magoada, Bella olhou para ela.

Alcançando o outro lado da mesa, Jessica bateu levemente em sua mão.

― Desculpe, querida, mas tinha que ser dito. Confie em mim, isso não é nada de importante. Você está ficando chateada com algo que não vai acontecer. Relaxe, acalme-se. Estamos em um grande café, comendo uma boa comida e bebendo ótimos drinques. Você teve uma fantástica experiência sexual, descobriu quem era o homem, ele não tem ideia de quem você é, e você tem todos os cartões. Está em seu poder se vai informá-lo ou não. Você detém o poder, Bella, não ele. Agora, pare de se preocupar e comece a desfrutar de si mesma.

― Às vezes, Jessica, eu me preocupo com você ― disse Angela. ― Você soa como um homem, às vezes.

― Eu tenho cinco irmãos, sei como eles pensam. Os homens são criaturas simples com necessidades simples. ― Jessica lambeu fora o creme da colher. ― Bella, eu já estive errada antes, quando se trata de homens?

― Bem... não.

― E eu não estou errada agora. Então, você vai comer o bolo ou se afundar em seu prato?

Algum peso foi tirado de seus ombros e sorriu.

― O bolo é meu.

― Ótimo. Coma.

― Talvez ela tivesse uma mudança de sexo em algum momento do passado ― Angela refletiu. ― Talvez Jessica é realmente Sam.

Jessica virou-lhe os olhos.

― Definitivamente Sam em uma vida anterior.

Ouvir suas amigas provocando uma a outra, Bella finalmente começou a relaxar. Ficaria tudo bem, estava exagerando. Edward Cullen não iria reconhecê-la à luz do dia, e mesmo se ele a conhecesse, de jeito nenhum ele iria reconhecêla. Foi um encontro que ele provavelmente já esqueceu agora. Além disso, ele não tinha tido um problema de ter relações sexuais com uma mulher desconhecida, provavelmente fez isso tantas vezes que não teria a menor ideia com quem ele tinha saido.

Sim, ela estava se preocupando por nada.

Vindo para o trabalho na tarde seguinte, Bella verificou a alocação e descobriu que ela estava na ala médica. Jessica estava trabalhando no turno da manhã na enfermaria cirúrgica, e Angela teve o dia de folga.

Reajustando o prendedor segurando o cabelo dela confinado na parte de trás de sua cabeça, dirigiu-se para a sala de entrega e cumprimentou seus colegas enfermeiros.

Tomando a folha de entrega, conversou com as enfermeiras até que a fita de entrega foi iniciada, e depois se acalmaram, a caneta na mão, para fazer anotações.

Ela quase congelou quando o nome de Damien MacAvoy foi lido. Não foi o primeiro nome que a sacudiu, foi o resto da informação.

― Damien MacAvoy ― disse a voz da enfermeira na fita. ― Vinte e cinco anos de idade, veio no décimo segundo. MVA. Sob o Dr. Cullen. Hematomas e alguns cortes. Ele está indo bem, tudo NAD. Para esta noite revisão e possível alta de manhã.

Não havia nenhuma maneira maldita que poderia ser o mesmo homem! De jeito nenhum. O prostituto não iria usar seu nome verdadeiro. Certamente que não. Tinha que ser uma coincidência, não havia mais nada para ele. Uma coincidência enorme.

Suas mãos estavam suadas, e então percebeu algo. Se fosse o mesmo Damien, ele não tinha a menor ideia de quem ela era ou o que parecia, ou até mesmo seu nome verdadeiro. Ela estava segura.

Ela estava ainda mais segura quando descobriu que não estava sendo alocada para ser sua enfermeira, e com um suspiro de alívio que entregou sua folha e uma caneta e deixou a entrega do quarto.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela não podia vê-lo durante a tarde, no entanto. Beth, a enfermeira que lhe foi atribuída, estava com outro paciente, por isso, quando a campainha de Damien tocou Bella respondeu.

Damien era bonito, não havia dúvida sobre isso. E jovem, muito jovem em comparação com ela. Dez anos mais jovem, na verdade. Interiormente, Bella se encolheu. Graças a Deus ela não o tinha encontrado naquela noite, teria se sentido como um ladra de berço.

Ele, obviamente, sabia que era bonito e era um sedutor natural. Bella não ia cair de qualquer jeito, permaneceria amigável, mas profissional, mantendo a distância e mais do que feliz em deixar Beth tê-lo só para ela.

Na hora em que o Dr. Cullen estava agendado para aparecer e fazer um comentário sobre Damien, Bella teve a certeza de estar na sala de jantar com sua comida. Podiam chamá-la de covarde, não se importava. Em sua opinião, foi uma decisão muito acertada. Não havia sentido em correr um risco, se havia um jeito de sair dele.

Voltando para a ala, Beth teve sua chance de ir jantar, deixando a ala sob os cuidados de Bella e outra enfermeira.

E foi então que o Dr. Edward Cullen caminhou até o posto de enfermagem e perguntou quem estava cuidando de Damien MacAvoy.

Bella quase caiu no local, e apenas seu senso de autopreservação a capacitou a coaxar .

― Sua enfermeira está no chá.

― Tudo bem. Estou atrasado. Venha comigo. ― Ele olhou para ela, olhou de volta para o arquivo, e em seguida, com uma carranca olhou de volta para ela. ― Eu te conheço?

Por que não, Dr., só tivemos sexo, isso é tudo.

― Uh, não. Não. ― Rapidamente ela pegou vários arquivos e virou-se para o armário para colocá-los na prateleira, ao mesmo tempo em que o coração batendo forte no peito e sensação de quase desmaiar. Ele não podia reconhecê-la, não podia!

― Tudo bem. ― Ele parecia um pouco confuso, mas caminhou ao redor da mesa com o arquivo em mãos. ― Como está Damien?

― Tudo bem. ― Ela correu atrás dele, quase jurando quando ele cortesmente abrandando, o que significava que ele podia olhar de lado para ela se quisesse. Graças a Deus pelas luzes brilhantes do salão, sem sombras. ― Ele só tinha paracetamol para algumas dores, suas observações são estáveis, e ele está indo bem.

― Bom. ― Ele parou na frente da sala e fez um gesto. ― Depois de você.

Ele só tinha que ser um cavalheiro sangrento, também. Bella entrou na frente dele, perguntando se ele estava vendo o rolo de sua parte inferior amplo debaixo de sua camisa. Dizendo a si mesma para não pensar nisso, ela arrancou o arquivo de tratamento do suporte na parede e entregou a ele, movendo-se um pouco para trás, de modo que ela estava fora de vista.

― Boa noite, Damien ― ele disse para o jovem deitado na cama. ― Desculpe o atraso.

― Encontro quente? ― Damien riu e colocou a revista de lado.

― Eu bem que gostaria. Trabalho.

― O trabalho foi o que me colocou aqui. ― Damien piscou.

Bella queria desesperadamente estar em qualquer outro lugar, mas não naquele quarto.

― Então, eu entendo. ― Edward olhou para a ficha de observação e verificou o gráfico de medicação antes de entregálo de volta para Bella. ― Você está pronto para ir de manhã, Damien. Você teve muita sorte de escapar sem ferimentos graves. Continue a tomar a medicação para dor, conforme necessário, e retorne na clínica em uma semana, ok? Qualquer problema, pode vir mais cedo.

― Não se preocupe. ― A revista escorregou para fora da cama quando ele mudou, e tentou chegar para baixo para pegar, estremecendo quando fez isso.

Xingando todos os homens sob sua respiração, Bella rapidamente contornou a cama e se ajoelhou.

― Eu vou pegá-la. ― Ela viu que estava parcialmente debaixo da cama e estendeu a mão para ela.

Damien estava se movendo ao redor, e suas cobertas prenderam e pegou em seu prendedor de cabelo, puxando-o torto.

Sem que ela se endireitasse, colocou a revista sobre a mesa de cabeceira, levantou a mão e lançou o prendedor. Seu cabelo caiu ao redor de seus ombros, e ela estava no ato de reuni-lo em uma das mãos, quando sentiu alguém olhando para ela. Olhando para cima, viu Edward olhando-a com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Uma carranca leve, um toque de reconhecimento enquanto olhava suas feições com um olhar verde brilhante.

Merda, merda, merda! Rapidamente ela puxou o cabelo para cima e prendeu com seu prendedor, puxando os fios macios severamente de volta em seu rosto.

― Acho que vou voltar a trabalhar em breve. ― Damien riu. ― Tempo é dinheiro. Eu estava no meu caminho para um encontro, você sabe ― acrescentou, transferindo o olhar para Bella. ― Marie Jones. Você já ouviu falar dela?

Cadê a confidencialidade, Damien.

Involuntariamente Bella olhou para Edward, só para encontrar o olhar do médico atentamente estudando-a. Ela corou.

― Hum, não, eu não a conheço.

― Aquela noite, me custou 400 dólares.

― Sério?

― Sim. ― Damien deu de ombros. ― Ah, bem. Tem muito mais de onde ela veio.

― Eu tenho certeza que existe ― disse Bella com sarcasmo, um pouco picado por sua atitude arrogante. ― O telefone deve tocar o tempo todo.

― Marie Jones ― Edward disse lentamente.

O olhar de Bella voou até o seu e ela podia sentir o sangue deixar seu rosto. Por um segundo horrível ela pensou que ele a reconheceu, sabia quem ela era, e certamente iria desmaiar, mas não era do tipo de desmaios e graças à Deus ele ainda tinha um olhar levemente confuso em seu rosto bonito.

― De qualquer forma, se eu estou indo para casa de manhã preciso pegar no sono. Não tive muito ultimamente com toda a dor. ― Damien sorriu para Bella. ― Desligue a luz principal em seu caminho para fora, tudo bem, querida?

― É claro.

Edward deu boa noite a Damien e saiu à frente de Bella. Depois que o agradecimento acabou, ela apagou a luz principal em seu caminho para fora da sala, apenas para encontrá-lo esperando no corredor. Quando ele se virou para encará-la, algum idiota acendeu as luzes de passagem. A única coisa que a iluminação do corredor agora era a luz fraca no quarto atrás dela.

Reconhecimento total brilhou no rosto de Edward.

Bella tremeu e partiu em uma caminhada muito rápida que era quase uma corrida.

Beth dobrou a esquina e acendeu as luzes, como ela fez isso?

― Desculpe, Bella. Leo se levantou e foi andando por aí, desligando todas as luzes. Ah, Dr. Cullen, que bom tempo. Seu outro paciente, Mitch, na sala 34. Ele está reclamando de dor abdominal e eu estava esperando que o Sr. pudesse vê-lo enquanto ainda está aqui.

O médico não tinha escolha a não ser obedecer. Graças a Deus pelo profissionalismo. Bella seguiu para a sala de tratamento e inclinou-se contra a parede, com os olhos fechados e sua respiração um pouco irregular.

Seu pesadelo se tornou realidade.

Edward Cullen a tinha reconhecido! Droga Damien por fazer seu prendedor de cabelo sair, e maldito Damien por querer a luz apagada, e Leo por acender as mínimas luzes do corredor. Penumbra combinada com seu cabelo caído, má sorte. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Esfregando os olhos com as mãos trêmulas, gemeu.

― Bella? ― Soltando suas mãos, encontrou o coordenador da tarde olhando para ela com preocupação. ― Você não parece bem. Você se sente doente?

― Eu... sim. Dói minha cabeça, e me sinto muito doente. ― Muito, muito doente. Ela queria ir para casa antes que Edward viesse de volta para a enfermaria e posto de enfermagem. Agarrando a oportunidade com ambas as mãos, ela acrescentou ― Eu acho que vou cairr com alguma coisa.

― Eu acho que você deveria ir para casa. ― O coordenador olhou para o relógio preso a sua camisa. ― Você termina o turno em outra hora. Nós vamos manter o forte até o turno da noite chegar. Pegue suas coisas. ― Ela obviamente pensou em algo. ― Dr. Cullen está aqui verificando alguns pacientes. Nós poderíamos pedir para ele dar uma olhada em você enquanto ele está aqui.

― Não! ― Claro que não! ― Não, honestamente, eu vou ficar bem. Eu só preciso ir para a cama.

― Bem, se você acha. ― O coordenador recuou. ― Você vai ficar bem para dirigir?

― Tudo bem. Honestamente. ― Endireitando-se da parede que estava encostada, Bella deixou a sala de tratamento e caminhou até o posto de enfermagem.

O coordenador verificou a lista quando eles passaram, forçando Bella parar em educação. Ela quase morreu no local quando viu Edward e Beth se aproximarem no sentido oposto.

Edward olhou diretamente para ela, suas características desagradáveis quando ele murmurou 'espere'.

Como se isso fosse acontecer.

― Você tem dois dias de folga a partir de amanhã de qualquer maneira ― disse o coordenador. ― Então, se você está ficando doente, está muito bem programado. ― Ele riu.

Bella não achava que era divertido.

Edward passou em volta da mesa das enfermeiras e olhou diretamente para Bella.

― Você está doente?

Do estômago. Ela mal conseguia encontrar o seu olhar fresco.

― Só um pouco, me sentindo mal ― ela disse, olhando para o queixo.

O queixo muito forte. Essa linha da mandíbula com a sombra da barba. O músculo que assinalava na mesma. Ela engoliu em seco.

― Passe na sala de tratamento ― disse ele calmamente. ― Eu vou dar uma olhada em você.

Oh Deus, isso despertou todos os tipos de imagens.

Ele olhou para ela, viu, fez coisas para ela. Já esteve dentro dela.

o olhar, encontrou seus olhos diretamente e sentiu uma onda de calor crescer em suas bochechas. O homem sanguinário sabia exatamente o que estava pensando, sabia pelo brilho em seus olhos!

― Obrigada, mas não é necessário. ― Em uma volta rápida, caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor.

Ela podia sentir seu olhar queimando em suas costas, mas sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira dele persegui-la. Ele tinha pacientes para ver, notas a escrever, e não fofocas para agitar. Ela estava segura. Até que voltasse ao hospital, de qualquer maneira, e isso era um problema para outro dia. Para esta noite e os próximos dois dias, ela poderia se esconder atrás da segurança de sua porta fechada. E se encolheria e se preocuparia lá.

Chegando em casa, estacionou o carro na garagem e subiu o caminho para a casa. Fechando a porta atrás dela, ela cumprimentou Frizz e Sugar, que se queixaram de não terem sido alimentados desde o meio-dia.

― Sim ― ela concordou desanimada ― Vocês dois têm vidas muito difíceis.

Soltando sua bolsa sobre a mesa do corredor, foi para a cozinha, os gatos miando e entrelaçando através de suas pernas. Colocar duas tigelas de carne fresca no chão, ela esvaziou sua taça de água e viu-os comer por vários segundos.

Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, Frizz e Sugar tinham uma vida boa. Comida fresca, água fresca, uma cama macia, e eles não tinham que ir para o trabalho ou se preocupar em fazer papel de bobos. Inferno, eles não se importavam se fossem gordos ou magros, enquanto eram amados e alimentados. O que na vida era uma grande coisa.

Deixando-os para o jantar, ela desceu o corredor para a lavanderia, onde pegou suas roupas e jogou-as na máquina de lavar para lidar com a parte da manhã. Seu chuveiro foi morno, do jeito que ela gostava, mas sua mente não estava na água ou no sabão perfumado. Sua mente estava em Dr. Edward Cullen e o problema que pairava sobre ela.

Não parecia que Edward ia fingir que ele não a reconheceu. Ele havia sido quase desafiador, com sua boca a uma ordem direta, "espere", obviamente esperava que ela obedecesse. Não nesta vida. O problema era, até onde ele iria buscar isso? Será que ele simplesmente desistiria? Decidiria depois de vê-la à luz

implacável do dia, mas a luz elétrica, que ela era realmente não valia a pena? Por que ele queria que ela esperasse? Certamente não ia professar desejo eterno por ela, não ia pela severidade em seu rosto. E foi essa severidade que a fez tão feliz que ela não tinha se preocupado a respeito.

Secando-se rapidamente, olhou para o rosto no espelho acima da bacia. Estava se sentindo fresca , tipo rechonchuda de qualquer forma, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de que fosse uma beleza delirante. Nem uma sedutora magra, muito além disso, na verdade. Edward, por outro lado, era bonito e bem trabalhado como um sonho molhado.

Sentindo pena de si mesma, puxou a camisola e foi sentarse na ponta da cama. Pegando o controle remoto, ligou a televisão pequena e olhava sem ver a notícia de fim de noite. Graças à Deus, estava em dias de folga e não precisava se preocupar em enfrentar o Dr. Edward Cullen. Ela tinha dois dias para descobrir o que fazer quando eles finalmente se encontrassem novamente. Até então, quem sabe, ele poderia apenas ser feliz e esquecê-la e não se referir ao seu pequeno encontro. Uma vez que o choque passasse, não tinha dúvida de que ele ficaria mais do que feliz em esquecer.

Sim, consolou-se quando se deitou e folheou os canais, uma vez que ele estava em choque de reconhecê-la, ia ser sábio em não se referir a ele novamente. A vida poderia continuar como antes e enquanto ela evitava ele...

O telefone tocou.

Pensando que era do hospital tocando com uma consulta, ela pegou o receptor.

― Olá?

―Isabella Swan?

― Sim? ― Os tons profundos do chamador não soaram como qualquer um dos enfermeiros que ela conhecia.

― É Edward Cullen. Eu...

Bella praticamente lançou o receptor de volta para a cama. Coração disparado, sentou-se na cama olhando para o telefone. Ele realmente ligou para sua casa!

Frizz pulou na cama e esfregou sua cabeça contra seu braço, ronronando energeticamente.

O telefone tocou novamente, o toque persistente descascando. Era sua imaginação ou o fez de repente uma rebarba decididamente masculina para isso? Se fosse Edward novamente, podia ignorá-lo, sim. Mas e se fosse do hospital? Deixando tocar mais, ligou a secretária eletrônica e esperou, com o coração batendo desconfortavelmente em seu peito.

O telefone parou de tocar e a mensagem era clara.

― Bella. ― Definitivamente uma rebarba masculino. Os tons profundos enviaram um tremor através dela. ― Nós precisamos conversar.

― Não, nós não precisamos.

― Ligue para mim no número que vou te dar e vamos marcar um encontro em algum lugar. ― Disse o número do telefone e desligou.

De jeito nenhum iria encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar. Mãos trêmulas, pegou o telefone e discou o número antes de sua coragem dar o fora.

Ele respondeu no segundo toque, como se estivesse esperando por ela.

― Bella. ― A forma do mesmo tom profundo parecia dizer o nome dela, deslizou através de seus sentidos e fez seu coração fazer coisas malucas. Droga, ia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer minuto, mas o negócio primeiro.

― Dr. Cullen, não temos nada a discutir. Esqueça a outra noite. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não me ligue de novo. ― Soltando o receptor de volta no aparelho, caiu fora da cama, fugiu para a cozinha, pegou uma lata de Coca Diet, abriu-a e engoliu o líquido espumante.

Sentou-se à mesa, deixou escapar um longo e deselegante arroto, e olhou para a janela da cortina drapeado. Sentia-se dormente. O homem estava ligando para discutir a outra noite, estava tão envergonhada que poderia morrer e como o inferno tinha tudo desabado?

― Jessica. ― Era culpa de sua melhor amiga, ela e sua ideia maluca de contratar um homem para o sexo. ― Jessica Maldita.

Pegando um saco de batatas fritas do armário, rasgou a parte superior, entrou na sala de estar, arremessou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. De jeito nenhum poderia dormir agora, e precisava comer algo agradável e tomar sua mente fora de Edward.

Ele não fez bem. Ela praticamente inalou os chips, mal gosto, e bebeu sua Coca Diet. Pela meia-noite, o tempo chegou, terminou o saco de batatas fritas e três Cocas diet, e ainda não conseguia tirar a imagem do rosto bonito de Edward Cullen e os olhos verdes de sua mente.

Pela primeira vez desejou que fosse uma mulher de beber, mas o álcool nunca tinha sido sua escolha de bebida. Droga. Ela certamente poderia fazer algo para ficar bêbada agora, só então Deus sabia o que ela faria. Ela tinha visto Jessica e Angela fazerem algumas coisas malucas quando tinham bebido muito. Ela provavelmente ligaria para Edward e arranjaria um encontro, apenas para encontrá-lo e rasgaria suas roupas fora de seu corpo musculoso e o montaria até desmaiar de prazer.

Sangue do inferno! De onde esse pensamento tinha vindo?

Forçando o perturbador, embora reconhecidamente delicioso pensamento da sua mente, respirou fundo e se concentrou no filme que estava começando. Bom, era um filme de terror, apenas o que ela precisava para tomar sua mente fora do Dr. Edward Cullen. Agora, teria fantasmas e vampiros para esquecê-lo.

Deitada no sofá, gemeu quando Sugar saltou sobre sua barriga, e se deslocando para fazer o espaço para Frizz, que exigia a sua quota de atenção. Assistindo o filme, conseguiu empurrar todos os pensamentos perturbadores para o fundo de sua mente.

**Edward** bateu na porta, em seguida recuou e esperou. Ele lançou os olhos de volta no caminho do jardim. O pequeno pátio era limpo e arrumado. Principalmente o gramado, pavimentação e rosas simples. Algumas plantas em vasos na varanda que eram bastante simples, mas florescendo. Obviamente Isabella Swan não era uma fã de jardinagem, mas gostava de tudo de bom.

A varanda ostentava uma cadeira de balanço e ele imaginava que seria agradável se sentar em uma noite de verão. Ele tinha que se lembrar de conseguir uma cadeira de balanço.

Voltando-se para a porta, franziu a testa um pouco. A garota teimosa não estava respondendo. Ele sabia que ela estava em casa, espreitou através da pequena janela da garagem que revelou seu carro estacionado dentro. Música suave vinha de algum lugar dentro da casa. Um gato miou mais perto.

Ele bateu mais forte.

― Droga, Angela, é apenas oito da manhã e meu dia de folga para me arrancar da cama. ― A porta foi empurrada aberta. ― Se fosse Jessica, ela tinha acabado de usar a minha chave reserva. Você precisa conseguir uma chave.

Confuso, Edward olhou depois de Bella enquanto ela caminhou de volta pelo corredor. A mulher abriu a porta, enquanto esfregava os olhos e empurrando uma riqueza de cabelo grosso de seu rosto, e sem olhar para garantir quem era, virou-se e voltou para dentro, deixando a porta aberta e um gato malhado olhando para ele em assombro igual.

― Miau ― disse o gato malhado grande.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas para o gato, Edward entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

― O que a traz tão cedo, afinal? ― Bella disse a partir do quarto em que ela tinha ido. ― Eu pensei que você ia golpear o cérebro de Eric para fora, vendo que ele está em casa neste fim de semana.

Caminhando pelo corredor, Edward falou lentamente

― Eu estou aqui para conversar.

Houve um estrondo, um palavrão, e depois Bella esquivou-se de volta para o corredor, os olhos arregalados e seus lábios se separaram em choque. E não choque agradável, ou, o que era um pouco inquietante, vendo como cada mulher em sua vida tinha ficado sempre feliz em vê-lo.

Vestida com uma camisola que descia a meados da coxa, apenas o peito impressionante empurrando para fora o laço em torno do decote mais interessante, ela era uma visão fascinante com seu cabelo marrom brilhante caindo sobre seus ombros e seus olhos já não sonolentos. Bella era atraente, todas as curvas e suavidade, e ele teve um súbito desejo de prová-la novamente.

Mas primeiro os negócios.

Socando abaixo a pequena chama que acendeu um pouco de calor em sua virilha a simples visão dela em uma camisola frágil com seu delicioso corpo sedutoramente espiando para ele, manteve um profissionalismo legal.

― Olá, Bella.

― O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? ― Ela praticamente gritou.

― Nós precisamos conversar.

― O inferno que precisamos. ― Sua respiração agitada tornaram as coisas interessantes ao corpete de sua camisola. ― Vá embora.

― Não vai acontecer. ― Ele olhou de cima a baixo, do lado de fora friamente contido, por dentro puro aquecimento. Porra, a mulher era de dar água na boca e ela não tinha a menor ideia. Ou não?

Bella encurvou os ombros, obviamente tentando fazer a camisola descer para os joelhos, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

Hmmm, interessante.

― Vá embora agora ― ela sussurrou ― Ou eu vou chamar a polícia.

― Tudo bem. Você pode explicar para eles que eu sou o homem que você pagou para tirar sua virgindade na outra noite.

_**Beijos e até AMANHÃ**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi!**_

_**Obrigada meninas.**_

_**Hoje á noite posto um outro capítulo e falo com todas.**_

_**Beijo grande e Boa leitura**_

― _Vá embora agora ― ela sussurrou ― Ou eu vou chamar a polícia. _

― _Tudo bem. Você pode explicar para eles que eu sou o homem que você pagou para tirar sua virgindade na outra noite. _

As maçãs de suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e seus olhos brilharam na mortificação, mas manteve sua posição.

― Você está invadindo.

― Oh, eu sei o que fiz, mais culpa. ― Avançando languidamente, Edward observou divertido como ela recuou. ― Eu a invadi totalmente. ― Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela bateu contra a parede, mas ela não podia saltar para frente, não quando ele estava bem na frente dela.

Apoiando uma mão na parede acima dela, ele se inclinou para examinar preguiçosamente seu rosto. Seus seios subiam e desciam a cada respiração irregular que ela tomou, a frente da camisola de renda roçando sua camisa.

Ele podia imaginar o que sentiria se fosse seus mamilos rosados roçando sua pele nua. Apenas o pensamento foi o suficiente para fazer as suas narinas e seus olhos se fecharem e sua ingestão de ar aspirando o cheiro delicioso dela, a fraqueza de sabão e pó e aroma floral.

Em resposta, o seu eixo começou a endurecer. E alguma coisa estava acontecendo dentro dele, uma consciência de...

― Dr. Cullen. ― Sua voz tremeu.

Edward abriu os olhos e enredou o olhar com o seu.

― Edward.

Ela engoliu em seco.

― Dr. Cullen, eu quero que você saia. Agora.

― Não.

Suas pupilas dilataram ligeiramente em alarme.

― Por favor.

― Não. ― Ele continuou a olhar fixamente para ela. ― Temos coisas para falar.

― Não, nós não temos.

― Sim, nós temos.

― Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção...

― Você tem várias opções, Bella. Você pode se sentar e falar comigo agora,ir se vestir e falar comigo, ou talvez deveríamos deixar nossos corpos fazerem a conversa. ― Oops, ele não quis dizer a última parte, mas escapou, inferno, não era tão fácil permanecer fresco e calmo, com seu cheiro invadindo seus sentidos, e suas curvas doces tão sedutoramente perto dele, para não mencionar as memórias dessas curvas ondulantes contra ele... e sob ele.

Agora Bella olhou em pânico.

Que não fez ao seu ego muito bem, e para dizer a verdade, o intrigou ainda mais.

Com pena dela, Edward colocou o dedo sob o queixo e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás.

― Vá se vestir e vamos conversar. Vou fazer um café. ― Quando os lábios exuberantes abriram em surpresa, ele quase jogou toda a cautela ao vento para arrebatar a sua boca com a sua, mas manteve o controle e se endireitou, dando um passo para longe dela. ― Vá, Bella. Eu estarei esperando na cozinha.

Virando-se, deixou-a perto da parede e foi para a cozinha, no lado diretamente oposto. Atravessando a bancada, pegou a chaleira e encheu-a com água. O tempo todo podia sentir seu olhar sobre ele, mas a ignorou. Ele apenas ligou a chaleira quando ouviu sua maldição. Sorrindo, olhou por cima do ombro para encontrá-la.

Pesquisando através dos armários, encontrou duas canecas com fotos de gatos sobre eles, e o café. Colocando-os na bancada, ele partiu para a geladeira para pegar o leite, apenas para encontrar o seu caminho barrado por dois gatos malhados. Um deles era maior do que o outro, e ambos estavam olhando para ele sem piscar.

― Oi ― ele disse.

Quando nenhum deles fez nada, ele contornou-os para abrir a porta da geladeira. Imediatamente o gato malhado grande enfiou a cabeça dentro e olhou em volta. O menor malhado deixou um grito solto e torcido em torno de seus tornozelos.

Seus pais sempre tiveram animais, de modo que Edward sabia exatamente o que eles queriam. Pegando a caixa de leite de gato e uma lata de peixe abriu, voltou para a pia, onde as bacias limpas dos gatos estavam no escorredor, distribuiu a comida e leite, e colocou as tigelas no chão ao lado da taça de água. O gato malhado grande chocou com a comida, como se não tivesse comido nas últimas semanas, mas por seu tamanho maior e seu contorno era óbvio que estava longe de morrer de fome. O menor malhado comeu delicadamente, dando vários pequenos "miados" de prazer.

Recostando-se no banco, Edward observava a cozinha. Cortinas na janela, com girassóis amarelos brilhantes em um fundo branco e azul claro, bancada de laminado criado para parecer como o mármore, e armários de cozinha brancos. A mesa de madeira escura, as cadeiras tinham almofadas azuis. O cômodo era iluminado e alegre. Não desorganizado como muitas cozinhas, mas alguns itens variados que foram usados regularmente e um vaso de rosas.

Curioso, Edward atravessou a pequena sala para verificar a sala de estar. Assim como ele suspeitava, limpo e acolhedor, sem desordem. Apostava que seu quarto seria o mesmo.

O quarto onde ela estava se vestindo agora. Ele poderia apenas imaginá-la nua, todas as curvas exuberantes. Tinha imagens dessas curvas exuberantes, mas apenas imagens vagas. Ele definitivamente poderia sentí-las sob suas mãos, mas vê-las... ele suspirou interiormente. Não tinha sido capaz de ver muito devido aos efeitos combinados de uísque e da pouca iluminação.

Tinha certeza como o inferno que ia conseguir isso certo.

Agora, de onde tinha vindo esse pensamento?

Ele voltou para a cozinha. Estava aqui para descobrir o que Bella tinha sido até aquela noite, não perseguí-la, embora... Ele olhou para fora da janela da cozinha para o gramado liso, pavimentação, e rosas no quintal, ainda mais típico. Ele foi atraído para Bella, sem nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, mas as circunstâncias de ser o que eram, perseguí-la não estava nas cartas.

E se era assim, por que ele estava aqui? Por que simplesmente não esquecia de tudo e ia embora?

Porque queria saber o que tinha acontecido, por que ela tinha dado a virgindade para um perfeito estranho. Por que ela tinha contratado um prostituto para fazer isso.

Por que isso importa para ele?

Franzindo a testa, serviu duas xícaras de café, deixando o dela preto e sem açúcar ou leite, porque ele não sabia como ela gostava.

Ele ainda estava franzindo a testa quando a ouviu entrar na cozinha. Virando-se, não poderia parar o seu sorriso ao vê-la. Bella estava, obviamente, em modo defensivo. Vestida com calça capri, uma frouxa camiseta, sapatilhas planas de bailarina, e seu cabelo glorioso preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava tão louca como o inferno e envergonhada.

Suas bochechas avermelhadas, quando ela olhou para ele, e marchando em frente para a bancada ao lado dele, derramou o leite no copo e acrescentou dois açúcares. Olhando para ele, levantou as sobrancelhas, desafiadora.

A pivete poderia estar constrangida, mas ela não ia recuar. Droga, ele gostava disso sobre ela. Quase tanto quanto ele gostava de suas curvas.

― O que você quer? ― Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

Você. Em mim, embaixo de mim. Empurrando os pensamentos de lado, Edward respondeu friamente

― Conversar.

― Não há nada para falar. A outra noite foi um erro que eu só quero esquecer.

― Na outra noite me deixou com algumas lembranças decadentes e sangue virgem em mim.

Ele podia jurar que aquelas bochechas iriam pegar fogo de tão vermelhas que estavam. Mas ela segurou seu queixo para cima e encontrou seu olhar constantemente.

― Todo mundo perde a virgindade em algum momento. Grande coisa.

― Nem todo mundo contrata um prostituto para fazer isso.

― Esse é o seu negócio.

― Tornou-se meu desde que eu fui o único que teve sua virgindade. ― Ele ainda podia se lembrar de como ela era apertada, lisa... Ignorando a labareda de calor em seus rins, tomou um gole de café enquanto a olhava sobre a borda. ― O que aconteceu com Damien?

Quase batendo a caneca na bancada, Bella prendeu uma mão no quadril e olhou para ele.

― Olha, esse é o meu negócio e não quero falar sobre isso. Então você estourou meu hímen, grande coisa. Por que diabos você se importa? Por que veio aqui? ― Seus olhos se estreitaram. ― Não me diga que você acha que vou ser uma leiga fácil, Cullen, ou que você pode me chantagear.

― Chantagem? ― Mantendo a surpresa de seu rosto, Edward continuou a olhar fixamente para ela. Uma coisa em ser um médico na sala de emergência havia lhe ensinado, manter a calma era fundamental. ― Chantagem é algo que eu abomino.

― Ah, então você deve pensar que sou uma leiga fácil. ― Os dentes cerrados, Bella apontou um dedo para ele. ― Você pode pensar que sou patética, Cullen...

― Edward. ― Colocou a caneca na bancada, cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. ― Não vá em frente.

― Suas coisas, Cullen! ― Ela se afastou.

Conectando a mão em torno de seu braço, Edward virou a direita de volta ao redor, firmando-a com uma mão em sua cintura, quando ela balançou no equilíbrio.

― Nós não terminamos ainda.

Ela bateu com a mão fora da sua cintura e olhou para a outra mão em seu braço.

― Vamos.

― Você está muito sensível sobre essa coisa toda ― ele demorou, levando-a para a mesa.

Em vão tentou puxar longe dele.

― O que você espera? Você vem invadindo a minha casa exigindo que lhe diga coisas que não são da sua conta.

Não era nenhum esforço zumbir em torno dela e empurrá-la suavemente para baixo na cadeira.

― Fique aí.

Isso não teria surpreendido Edward se tivesse saltado a volta por cima, mas quando voltou para a mesa com as canecas de café e colocou um na frente dela, ela estava apenas sentada em silêncio, com os lábios apertados e olhos de um tom mais escuro com temperamento.

Hmmm, ele não conseguiria respostas dela aprimorando seu temperamento. Obviamente constrangimento e raiva iam lado a lado com essa reação toda, mas ele não estava certo do porquê.

Sentado na cadeira em frente a ela, relaxou para trás, esticando as pernas e cruzando os tornozelos.

― Vamos começar essa coisa toda de novo ― ele sugeriu calmamente.

― Não vamos ― ela respondeu de imediato.

Respirando fundo, ele rolou a caneca entre as mãos e olhou em torno da cozinha, dando-lhe tempo para se recompor. Duas de suas ex-namoradas tinham dito o quanto que seu olhar podia ser irritante às vezes. Talvez este era um desses momentos.

Quando ele olhou para Bella, ela estava tomando um gole de café e ele pegou um lampejo fraco de seus olhos. Certamente que não foi de tristeza. Um pouco assustado, ele franziu ligeiramente a testa.

Bella baixou a caneca.

― Olha, eu deveria encontrar Damien na outra noite, certo? Eu não o tinha encontrado antes, não sabia como ele era, e assim, quando você veio para até a porta, pensei que você fosse ele. Ok? Fim da história.

― Não é o fim ― respondeu. ― Quando acordei, você se foi. Você deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa, e seu sangue virgem nos lençóis e em mim.

― Nós temos que passar por cima disso o tempo todo?

― Como você acha que eu me senti?

― Você? ― Ela piscou.

― Sim, eu. Isto não é só sobre você, Bella, é sobre mim também. ― Ele deu de ombros. ― Eu não costumo dormir com mulheres que não conheço.

― Você fez isso naquela noite ― disse ela com sarcasmo.

― Uísque pode fazer isso com um homem. ― Quando seu rosto empalideceu, ele se amaldiçoou silenciosamente. ― Eu não quis te magoar. Estava um pouco embriagado naquela noite e quando cheguei ao que achava que era meu quarto, pensei que você era a pequena surpresa que meu amigo Emm havia mencionado. Não durmo com mulheres que não conheço, como já disse. Você foi a exceção. ― E uma maldita boa exceção, pensou ele.

Seu olhar caiu para a mesa enquanto ela traçou círculos lentos no topo limpo com o fundo da caneca. Ela estava tão silenciosa que Edward pensou que poderia simplesmente se levantar e ir embora a qualquer segundo, mas ela o surpreendeu.

Sua voz era suave, quase inaudível, e ela não olhou para ele enquanto falava.

― Foi a minha primeira vez, como você sabe. Um acompanhante masculino parecia... seguro. Pensei que fosse ele. Você mencionou alguém chamado Emm, mas eu não estava... ― Suas bochechas coraram novamente. ― Foi-se no momento. É isso. ― Ela balançou a cabeça. ― Isso não vai acontecer de novo, isso é certo.

― Não, não vai ― ele concordou.

Ela olhou para ele.

― Eu imploro seu perdão?

Edward não tinha certeza quem estava mais assustado, Bella ou ele mesmo.

― O que você acabou de dizer? ― Ela perguntou.

Bem, o inferno, o que ia dizer era a verdade, então ele podia muito bem cuspi-lo.

― Você não vai contratar mais acompanhantes masculinos, Bella, e você não vai dormir com homens que não conhece.

― Quem é você, meu pai? ― Raiva brilhou em seus olhos.

― É perigoso.

― Não é da sua conta.

― Eu sou um médico em seu hospital, por isso é da minha conta.

― Besteira! ― Levantando-se, Bella colocou uma mão sobre a mesa e se inclinou para frente, apunhalando o dedo em sua direção. ― Isso não tem nada a ver com a nossa relação de trabalho. Isto é apenas você ser um bico pegajoso.

― Nosso relacionamento pessoal. ― Ele não gostava de dedos apontados para ele, mas com certeza viu o fogo em seus olhos.

― Nós não temos nada! ― Ela esfaqueou em sua direção novamente.

Em um movimento lento, ele se levantou e se inclinou sobre a mesa, e foi de encontro a ela. Ela olhou para ele, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

― Pare de fazer isso ― ela rosnou. ― Ou eu vou golpeá-lo direto em seu rosto.

― Eu não faria isso se fosse você ― ele voltou calmamente. ― Ou eu vou devolver o tapa, mas vai ser onde você vai sentir isso toda vez que se sentar.

Seus lábios se separaram em choque, seus olhos se arregalaram.

― Ah, sim ― ele murmurou, seu olhar caindo para aqueles lábios de cupido. ― Não me ameace a menos que você queira assumir as consequências, amor.

Ela ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos antes de gaguejar

― Não me chame de amor.

Edward olhou profundamente em seus olhos. As íris eram tão claras, os cílios ao redor deles naturalmente longos e grossos. Seu aroma fluiu através de seus sentidos, aquecendo-o, e ele poderia voltar a sentir aquelas curvas sensuais sob as palmas das mãos, a seda de sua pele acariciada sob seus dedos.

E então algo certo aconteceu com ele. Um sentimento teceu através dele, uma intuição. Esta mulher era mais do que apenas uma surpresa, mais do que apenas uma fêmea sedutora.

Essa mulher é minha.

Difícil que o conhecimento veio com a ação.

Edward fechou a pequena distância entre eles para capturar sua boca, seus lábios nos dela duro quando ele instintivamente procurou marcar-se sobre ela, marcá-la para qualquer outro homem saber a quem ela pertencia.

Ela afastou-se, mas a mão chegando atrás da cabeça a impediu.

Tomando a boca da dela, ele olhou diretamente nos olhos.

― Eu te chamo Bella, amor, carinho, qualquer coisa que eu queira.

― Como você se atreve a tentar tirar vantagem de mim? ― Seus olhos mostraram flashes gêmeos de pânico e medo. ― Quem diabos você pensa que é?

― Eu sou o seu amante. ― Ah, sim, que a declaração só fez enrolar a satisfação através dele.

― Meu amante? ― Choque dizimando todo o pânico dela.

― Seu amante. ― Isso não poderia ajudá-lo, ele só sabia que seu sorriso era um toque arrogante. ― Seu único amante.

― Você está louco? ― Ela empurrou para trás dele e dessa vez ele permitiu, endireitando-se quando ela se afastou.

― Alguns poderiam pensar assim ― ele demorou. ― Mas eu sou conhecido por seguir meus instintos, e eles nunca me guiaram errado até agora.

― Que diabos? Você bebeu uísque antes de vir aqui? ― Ela cheirou o ar, sua postura cautelosa, pronta para o vôo. ― Você está bêbado?

― Você sabe que não, melhor do que isso.

― Não, eu não sei. Eu não conheço você, Cullen...

― Edward.

― Cullen. Eu não conheço você, eu não o quero, e quero que você saia. ― Ela apontou para a porta. ― Agora.

Sorrindo confiante, Edward moveu em torno da mesa e caminhou até a porta. Quando ele parou e olhou para ela.

― Você vai me conhecer mais, Bella, e você vai me querer. Eu só estou deixando você ter tempo de digerir os fatos um pouco. ― Sabendo que ele tinha deixado cair granadas suficientes para um dia, Edward saiu da cozinha, caminhou pelo corredor, e saiu pela porta da frente.

Andando pela trilha curta, ele sorriu. Deus, sentia-se bem, muito melhor do que um longo tempo. Seu trabalho ocupava todo o seu tempo, mas agora havia algo, alguém, mais, e que seria a sua futura esposa. Ele só tinha que convencê-la disso, e ele faria, porque o fracasso não era uma opção.

E ele queria ter mais do gosto dela.

Girando ao redor, caminhou de volta até a via, para a varanda, e bateu na porta.

Bella puxou-a aberta, seus olhos piscando um aviso.

― O que você quer agora, seu maníaco egoísta?

― Um beijo da minha amante.

Agarrando-a pela cintura, Edward puxou em seus braços e prendeu a boca na dela. Um beijo rápido, duro, um saque rápido de sua boca para encher-se com seu gosto, e então ele a soltou, ainda se debatendo e tentando descobrir o que diabos tinha acontecido.

Enquanto ela ainda estava boquiaberta, ele permitiu que um grunhido carnal infiltra-se através de seu tom.

― E nós iremos ficar intimamente familiarizados, Bella. Eu terei uma festa dos meus olhos em suas curvas deliciosas, e vou provar cada centímetro de você, vou a reclamar de todas as maneiras que puder. ― Colocando um dedo sob o queixo, ela fechou a boca suavemente. ― Prepare-se para ser violada, querida. Eu estarei de volta.

Ele a deixou olhando para ele, e quando entrou em seu carro, a ouviu bater a porta fechada.

Deus, ele se sentia tão bem. Edward prosperou em desafios, e Bella era o maior desafio de sua vida, e a recompensa de seu no final era só... Deus, como se sentia bem hoje.

**Bella**

Passear ao redor da casa não ia ajudar a colocar seus pensamentos dispersos em ordem, de modo que Bella saiu para uma caminhada.

Que diabos tinha Edward Cullen? Beijá-la e dizer a ela o que disse! Que iria ser o seu amante? Então, arrogante, divertindo-se com seu choque e indignação, ele simplesmente disse a ela e saiu, e depois voltou e beijou-a novamente antes de finalmente sair.

Sentindo-se mais do que um pouco quente e perturbada com a memória, Bella virou o rosto para a brisa refrescante. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Um homem bonito interessado nela, a gorda e velha Bella. Um pequeno sorriso jogado espontaneamente em torno de seus lábios. Mais como um conto de fadas.

Um conto de fadas.

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. Talvez ele foi pego no momento, um pouco de pena, dar à menina alguns beijos de piedade, fazê-la sentir-se especial por um tempo curto. Talvez Edward se sentiu culpado.

Sim, tinha que ter acontecido isso. Edward sentiu culpa por dormir com ela. Seus lábios agora virados para baixo, uma carranca vincando a testa. Provavelmente ele queria deixá-la suavemente.

Mas se fosse assim, ele não teria dito a ela que queria ser seu amante. Esse tipo de declaração não ia deixar alguém suavemente. Estava dando esperança.

Esperança? Bella tropeçou em um pedaço quebrado de pavimento e rapidamente recuperou o equilíbrio. Esperança? Será que ela sentia esperança?

Parando no meio da calçada, olhava sem ver para o parque nas proximidades. Claro, ela tinha esperança de que um dia algum homem pudesse achá-la desejável, algum homem que iria aceitá-la com as curvas generosas e tudo. Algum homem que iria ver além de sua aparência física e saber que ela era uma boa pessoa, que tinha muito amor para dar ao homem certo.

Que o homem não poderia ser Edward Cullen. De jeito nenhum. Concedido, ele era tudo que uma mulher sonha a um homem, bem, além da atitude de homem das cavernas surpreendente, mas não o tipo de homem que ela já imaginou estar interessado nela.

Mas ele certamente parecia interessado. Veio até a casa dela, beijou-a e disse a ela que estaria de volta para... um arrepio enrolou através dela, desde as pontas dos dedos dos pés até o topo da sua cabeça... para...

Pode um homem como Edward realmente dizer algo assim e não querer dizer isso? Será que ele poderia ser tão cruel para jogar assim? Ele certamente não parecia aquele tipo de homem, não era juvenil com intenções cruéis. Não que ela realmente o conhecesse, mas não se pode ter certeza sobre tudo.

Ainda meditando, voltou sua atenção para a calçada em frente a ela e começou a andar. Ouviu uma voz familiar, olhou para cima e chegou a um ponto morto. Não muito longe dela estava estacionado um BMW azul escuro e ao lado dele estava uma mulher alta, magra loira que ela reconheceu como Tanya Denali. Diante dela estava Edward. Ele estava falando baixinho, para que nenhuma de suas palavras pudessem ser ouvidos de longe. Mesmo enquanto Bella observava, Tanya chegou-se e colocou uma mão em seu rosto. Edward também estendeu a mão, pegando sua mão e enrolando seus dedos ao redor dela, abaixando a mão elegante para mantê-lo na sua enquanto ele continuou falando.

Bella se quebrou por dentro. Seu coração mergulhando, seu estômago embrulhou, e ela sentiu o mundo inclinar um pouco. Virando-se, ela rapidamente tomou o caminho que levava para o parque, movendo-se rapidamente, de modo que ela pudesse ficar escondida pelas sebes altas.

― Sua idiota ― ela murmurou. ― Você é gorda, idiota e tola.

Edward Cullen estava reunido com a fina e linda Tanya Denali. Ele não estava interessado em Bella, ou apenas como uma aventura. Aparafuse a garota gordinha para risos, mas concentre-se na bonita e magra para o sempre.

― Ei, hipopótamo! ― Uma voz masculina jovem tocou para fora. ― Mova seu traseiro gordo fora do caminho!

Ela saltou para o lado e uma bicicleta passou zunindo, um adolescente desengonçado jovem sobre ele e seus dois amigos seguindo rapidamente para trás.

O jovem virou e jogou o seu dedo médio.

― Vá para a casa, gorda! Esconda sua bunda gorda! Você está machucando meus olhos!

Eles riram cruelmente e desapareceram em uma curva no caminho.

Lentamente, Bella recomeçou a andar. Toda a esperança no dia tinha desaparecido, todo prazer secreto do beijo magistral e as palavras que Edward tinha dado e falado desaparecendo sob uma névoa de dor. Normalmente ela poderia livrar-se com palavras cortantes, mas agora essas palavras cruéis dos jovens imprudentes caíram profundas.

Dando-se conta, ela não estava realmente surpresa ao encontrar uma lágrima no rosto. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que ela tinha chorado. Parecia que a seca acabou.

― Ah, minha querida. ― Bella olhou para trás para ver uma mulher idosa atrás dela. A mão atrofiada estendeu a mão e tocou seu ombro com preocupação, os sábios olhos velhos olhando para ela. ― A ignorância é a desgraça da juventude ― a mulher disse suavemente. ― Você é uma alma linda, minha querida. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos.

― Eu estou bem. ― Bella sorriu, sentindo-o oscilar em seus lábios. ― Obrigada. ― Ela saiu rapidamente antes que mais lágrimas caíssem.

A velha senhora gritou para ela, mas Bella continuou, não querendo quebrar e chorar na frente dela. Ela ficou horrorizada com o nó na garganta. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Estúpida por chorar quando ela sabia que esses adolescentes eram simplesmente ignorantes, quando ela sabia que valia muito mais. Mas algo tinha quebrado através de sua pequena parede e agora a barragem estava ameaçando transbordar, e ela não sabia porquê.

Sim, ela sabia.

Edward Cullen, suas palavras, seus beijos e sua traição.

Era hora de esquecê-lo e todos os outros, erguer a cabeça e ir para o santuário de sua casa e os seus gatos amados, que a amavam e não se importavam de como ela era.

Balançando para fora do portão próximo perto do ponto de táxi, ela começou a descer a calçada apenas para ser atraída para uma voz já muito familiar e indesejada chamando seu nome.

Horrorizada, ela olhou em volta para ver Edward correndo o caminho, com o rosto em questão, sim, certo! E de pé, não muito longe atrás dele estava a velhinha. Bella ia morrer de vergonha, ela sabia o que a mulher idosa disse a Edward, e agora ele estava vindo.

Oh merda, ele estava vindo!

Em pânico, não querendo ver ou falar com o bastardo traidor, Bella saltou para o táxi mais próximo.

Assustando, o motorista de táxi olhou por cima do banco para ela, seus olhos tomados nas lágrimas em seu rosto.

― Você está bem, amor?

Ouvindo um grito abafado, e vendo Edward agora executando o caminho completa abaixo, tirando perigosamente perto a cada passo de pernas longas, ela deixou escapar o endereço de Angela e acrescentou

― Rápido! Agora! Vá!

O olhar do motorista passou de Bella para Edward se aproximando da porta, e era mais do que óbvio que ele pensou que era briga de um amante. Ou algo assim. Provavelmente qualquer coisa. Com um encolher de ombros, ele colocou o carro em marcha e saiu do ponto de táxi.

Bella teve um vislumbre de Edward pulando a cerca e correndo atrás do táxi, mas o trânsito fechou e ela estava segura. Caindo contra o banco, fechou os olhos e tomou uma respiração profunda, calmante, tentando ainda acalmar seu coração.

Mais dessa merda e ela não ia durar outro dia.

Angela não estava em casa, e Bella suspirou quando se lembrou que sua amiga tinha o primeiro turno no hospital. Sentada na varanda, contemplou suas escolhas. Ela poderia ir para a casa de Jessica, presumindo que ela estivesse lá, ou ela pode ir para a cidade e fazer algum passeio. Ou poderia ir para casa. Ela não tinha muito dinheiro com ela, e certamente não poderia dar-se ao luxo de tomar táxis em toda parte. O carro dela estava em casa e ela não podia evitar sua própria casa para sempre.

Depois de adiar por mais vinte minutos, Bella suspirou e deixou a casa de sua amiga. Atravessando a rua, ela começou a longa caminhada para casa. Até o momento que chegou lá, seus pés latejavam. As sapatilhas bailarina baixas eram bonitas, mas o inferno para caminhar longas distâncias.

Deu um cauteloso olhar ao redor, que mostrou que não tinha nenhum bonito médico traidor de cabelos cobres à espreita em qualquer lugar perto, então subiu o caminho, entrou na casa e fechou a porta atrás dela. Frizz olhou

preguiçosamente para ela a partir de sua posição de cabeça para baixo sobre o piso do hall e ela tirou um sapato para esfregar sua barriga peluda com o pé descalço, sorrindo quando seu ronronar encheu o ar.

― Você ama a mamãe, não é? ― Ela disse suavemente.

Ele franziu os olhos fechados em êxtase, enquanto ela continuava esfregando a barriga.

Recusando-se a pegar o telefone quando Edward ligou, Bella ligou a secretária eletrônica.

― Covarde ― Jessica afirmou categoricamente depois que ele deixou uma mensagem pedindo-lhe que por favor ligasse para ele. ― Basta responder-lhe.

― Ele não vale a pena ― Bella respondeu.

― Diga a ele para irritá-lo ― Angela sugeriu. – Um bocado de palavrões pode chegar até ele.

― Você acha? ― Jessica bufou. ― Quando um homem tem os olhos postos em tirar as calças de uma mulher, nada o desvia.

― Delicioso ― Bella murmurou.

― Eu vou atender o telefone ― afirmou Jessica. ― Dê a ele um pedaço da minha mente, o prostituto.

Bella olhou para ela.

― Oh, vamos lá. Eu quis dizer "prostituto", como ele está saltando de você para Tanya.

― Contratei um prostituto, lembra?

― Cenário totalmente diferente.

― Você não vai atender o telefone, e não vai falar com ele sobre essas coisas. Isto é entre eu e ele, e você não vai dizer a ninguém qualquer coisa.

Jessica revirou os olhos.

Bella rangeu os dentes.

― Jessica não vai dizer nada ― Angela assegurou. ― Se ela fizer, vou chutar seu traseiro eu mesma.

Jessica soltou um suspiro e olhou para o teto.

― E se ele vier aqui? ― Angela perguntou.

― Ele não virá. ― Bella esperava.

― Então, o quê? Você não vai atender a porta? ― Jessica cruzou as pernas e balançou o pé, a sandália de ouro capturado por uma pulseira em seu dedão do pé subindo e descendo. ― Você não pode se esconder para sempre, Bella. Você tem um trabalho.

― Ele não vai fazer nada no hospital, e, então, ele também vai saber que eu estou falando sério sobre não estar interessada nele. ― Bella bateu um dedo contra a mesa. ― Eu acho que pegá-lo com Tanya mostrou a ele que não sou uma idiota.

― Continuo a dizer que eu poderia classificá-lo para você. ― Com o lábio inferior que se projetava um pouco, Jessica balançava o pé mais rápido.

― Eu aprecio isso, realmente, mas preciso resolver isso sozinha. ― O telefone tocou e ela saltou. Felizmente era só telemarketing, de modo que ela ignorou.

― Ah, sim, você está realmente lidando bem com isso. ― Jessica tomou um gole de auto-satisfação de seu café.

― Cadela. ― Angela disse suavemente.

Jessica virou-lhe o dedo do meio.

Ignorando-a, Angela afagou o braço de Bella.

― Você está fazendo a coisa certa. Ignore-o o suficiente e ele vai perder o interesse.

― Ele não estava realmente interessado para começar. ― Bella impiedosamente ignorou a pontada em seu coração.

― Ignorar ele só vai torná-lo mais determinado ― Jessica advertiu sombriamente. ― E ele vai vir aqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

― Ele é um médico, está ocupado. Angela disse que estava de plantão nesta tarde, de forma nenhuma ele pode vir aqui.

― Salvo por uma pessoa doente. Legal.

― Só você quer um pedaço dele.

― Bastardo, jogando com uma das minhas melhores amigas assim. ― Jessica abruptamente virou-se para Bella. ― Mas eu não sinto muito se você for em frente e contratar um garoto de programa.

― Sinos do inferno, como você pode dizer isso depois de tudo? ― Angela protestou.

― Ei, isso foi um erro. Não é nenhuma razão para não contratar um acompanhante masculino de novo.

A boca de Bella caiu aberta.

Angela balançou a cabeça.

― Com certeza Damien era um pedaço, não era?

― Também um profissional de boca aberta ― Bella estalou.

― Ele estava falando com uma enfermeira e um médico, ele sabia que estavam ligados por juramento a não repetir nada.

― Ele não devia ter um juramento um pouco similar?

Jessica deu uma gargalhada.

Bella olhou para ela.

― Eu deveria ter lhe dado uma injeção de petidina com uma agulha sem corte.

― A elaboração de agulha ― Angela acrescentou.

― E colocar o termômetro onde o sol não brilha.

― Talvez Edward seja um dia um paciente e você pode ter o prazer de dar-lhe uma injeção com a agulha sem corte. ― Jessica levantou-se, encheu a chaleira e ligou novamente. ― Eu vou me oferecer para inserir o termômetro.

Angela revirou os olhos para Bella.

― O homem pode ser um canalha, mas ele tem uma bunda muito boa ― Jessica apontou.

― Tem mesmo ― Bella concordou sem pensar, só para parar com horror e tapar a mão sobre sua boca.

― E você sabe. ― Jessica riu e sentou novamente. ― Você não nos disse como ele é na cama.

― Não, você não fez. ― Braços cruzados sobre a mesa, o olhar de Angela era ávido. ― Derrame.

― O quê? Não!

― Oh, vamos lá. Você não lhe deve qualquer lealdade agora.

Não, ela podia não lhe dever qualquer lealdade, mas não iria discutir cada detalhe íntimo com elas. Cada detalhe íntimo que apenas a lembrança ainda fazia formigar suas traiçoeiras regiões baixas, caramba.

― Foi bom ― disse ela.

― Bom? ― Jessica levantou as sobrancelhas. ― Você pode fazer melhor do que isso.

― Ótimo. – Surpreendente bom, na verdade. Ela ainda podia sentir a força em seus braços, a mudança de músculos sob a pele lisa.

― Bom? ― Angela repetiu. ― Nós queremos mais do que isso.

Mais? Ela pensou...O calor de seu corpo duro, a força, o aroma limpo masculino como ele pressionou mais perto, seu hálito quente em seu pescoço, os lábios...

― O homem é um canalha ― disse rapidamente, cruzando os braços decisivamente. ― Tanto quanto posso dizer que ele era um bom amante. ― Tropeçou um pouco sobre a palavra. ― Mas, quanto a pessoa, ele é uma merda. Eu não quero falar mais sobre o idiota.

Jessica e Angela trocaram olhares.

― E vocês podem parar com isso ― disse Bella bruscamente.

― Você não vai nos dizer mais? ― Jessica estava decepcionada.

― E sobre seu pênis? ― Angela persistiu. ― Ele é bem dotado? Parece que ele tem um bom corpo sob aquelas roupas que veste.

― Mãos grandes ― acrescentou Jessica brilhantemente. ― Dedos longos.

― Ooohhh. ― Angela fingiu um estremecimento de prazer. ― Longos dedos! Todo o melhor para acariciar você, minha querida!

Elas não tinham ideia, uma pequena voz sussurrou melancolicamente dentro dela. Bella balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

― Edward Cullen não tem o valor do meu tempo para discutir.

― Ah, bem. ― Com um suspiro, Jessica olhou para o relógio. – Está na hora de ir, de qualquer maneira. Meu gato vai me levar para a noite de chá. É melhor eu chegar em casa e ficar bonita para ele.

Bella viu-a entrar em seu carro e acenou para ela. Jessica poderia ser tanto chata e engraçada, e Bella a amava como uma irmã.

Angela ficou para outro café e conversar sobre seus planos de casamento com Bella. Ela tirou as revistas de noiva e se derramou sobre vestidos de noiva antes que Angela se virasse para as fotos de vestidos de dama de honra.

Bella ficou aliviada quando Angela apontou os vestidos das damas de honra que tinha a intenção de pedir para Bella e Jessica vestirem. Linhas simples, cores bonitas, e com apenas um pouco de babados. Claro, ela ficaria como uma ampulheta exagerada ao lado de Jessica, mas pelo menos seria aceitável.

A batida na porta a pegou de surpresa. Olhando para cima, viu que eram oito horas. Ela e Angela olharam uma para outra.

A batida veio novamente, e Bella levantou-se e começou a descer o corredor, só parou quando uma voz gritou.

― Bella? Sou eu, Edward. Eu só quero falar.

Ela congelou em sua trilha.

A cabeça de Angela estalou em torno do batente da porta.

― Puta merda, é quem eu penso que é?

― Bella? ― Edward bateu novamente. ― Eu sei que você está aí.

― Ele é um perseguidor maldito! ― Angela pegou o telefone.

― Quem você está chamando? ― Bella assobiou.

― Os policiais.

― Você está louca? Não!

― Bella, ele está batendo em sua porta.

― Chamar três vezes e bater na porta uma vez não faz dele um perseguidor.

Angela lhe deu um olhar engraçado.

― Então, atenda a porta.

― Não. ― Bella agarrou Angela e empurrou-a para a porta. ― Estou fora da cidade, você está cuidando dos gatos e da casa para mim.

A boca de Angela caiu aberta.

― Livre-se dele ― Bella assobiou, e correu para seu quarto.

Fechando a porta silenciosamente, ela encostou-se e fechou os olhos. O que diabos estava fazendo, uma adolescente tímida? Ela deveria ter apenas atendido a porta e o mandado dar o fora, em termos inequívocos. Em vez disso, estava se escondendo aqui, enquanto sua amiga fazia isso para ela.

Droga, ela era patética.

Mãos trêmulas no coração, batendo muito pouco, ela se esforçou para ouvir. Fracamente veio o estrondo profundo de uma voz masculina, seguido pelos tons mais claros de Angela. A ascensão de uma pergunta, a baixeza de uma resposta. Várias palavras mais, uma pausa, e então a porta fechada. Segundos mais tarde, veio o baque de uma porta de carro.

Angela abriu a porta do quarto e Bella cambaleou para fora, braços voaram para manter o equilíbrio. Ela bateu contra a parede da sala.

― O amante se foi ― Angela anunciou. ― Ele vai voltar, entretanto.

― Mas não hoje à noite. ― Bella endireitou.

― Hoje não. Você não pode se esconder dele para sempre, Bella.

― Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu vou encará-lo... outro dia.

Angela suspirou.

― Você tem que resolver isso.

― Eu vou. ― Empurrando uma mão pelo cabelo, Bella ferrou os olhos bem apertados. ― Jessica maldita!

― Jessica pode involuntariamente ter causado um pouco disso, mas você também é culpada.

― O quê? Como eu sou o culpada?

― Você não perguntou o nome dele quando Edward chegou à porta ― Angela apontou. ― Você poderia ter sido deixada como um manequim com um machado assassino. Você podia perguntar o nome de uma pessoa antes de deixá-lo entrar.

― Quem é você, minha mãe? ― Bella fez uma careta. ― O maldito Edward acha que ele é o meu pai, e você age como minha mãe.

― Edward agiu como seu pai?

― Ele disse que era perigoso dormir com homens que não conheço.

― Ele tem esse direito.

― Agora você está do lado dele?

― Ei, não comece com isso, irmã. ― Angela levantou as mãos, as palmas para fora. ― Eu só estou dizendo.

Bella olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e recostou-se contra a parede.

― Você está certa. É em parte culpa minha. Esta é a minha bagunça e eu preciso limpá-la.

Relaxando, Angela colocou a mão no ombro de Bella.

― No lado positivo, ele é lindo, gostoso, cheiroso...

― Ang!

― Basta dizer. ― Sorrindo, Angela voltou para a cozinha. ― Vamos lá, me ajude a decidir sobre as cores destes vestidos das damas de honra.

**Edward **

Olhando sem ver a parede distante, Edward perguntou quando ele ia conseguir uma pausa. Bella estava evitando ele, recusando-se a responder a seu telefonema e até mesmo saindo da cidade, pelo amor de Deus. Por quê? Ele foi um ogro com ela, que não tinha nem coragem de falar com ele?

Ela tinha sido uma questão diferente de Tanya. A barracuda o queria, tinha deixado isso bem claro. Lá, ele tinha sido muito bem claro, explicando para ela que não ia ter nenhum encontro de jantar, que estava saindo com outra pessoa, e ela estendeu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha e lhe disse que ela era a mulher para ele.

Ele estremeceu interiormente. Tanya era bonita, não há dúvida sobre isso, ela era um peixe frio. Agora, Emm teria que achar a comparação engraçada, a barracuda era um peixe frio, mas Edward não foi bastante divertido. Ele tinha um sentimento de que Tanya não tinha terminado de persegui-lo ainda. Uma mulher assim nunca desistia do prêmio sem lutar. Ele só tinha que manter essa luta de encontrar o seu caminho para Bella.

Da forma como as coisas estavam indo, ele não ia encontrar-se muito em breve com Bella, também, mas por Deus, queria estar com ela.

Atravessando a rua para o carro, ele viu Bella andando pela via no parque e a seguiu, seu coração bateu mais forte pela simples visão dela. Muito atrás para ela ouví-lo, apressou o passo para alcançá-la, apenas para ser parado por uma mulher idosa que lhe disse, com uma voz indignada e vacilante, que adolescentes foram cruéis com ela, e a pobre senhora à frente havia sido chamada por alguns nomes desagradáveis, e depois de tudo, e provavelmente não era culpa dela que ela tinha um problema de peso.

Isso tinha sido informação suficiente para fazê-lo acelerar atrás de Bella, indignado com a crueldade impensada de algumas pessoas, e querendo tê-la em seus braços e dar conforto, mas quando ele gritou seu nome uma vez que ele estava finalmente dentro do campo de audição, ela tinha tomado uma olhada nele e mergulhou em um táxi.

Ela estava evitando ele. Por quê? Claro, ele veio forte para ela, mesmo Emm tinha ficado impressionado quando lhe disse, mas para evitá-lo, como foi ridículo. Ele não era tão ruim assim. Na maioria dos círculos, ele era considerado um bom partido. Muitas mulheres, especialmente as da laia da barracuda iriam ficar felizes de tê-lo as perseguindo.

Edward não era idiota pretensioso, apenas realista.

Rodando a cadeira para trás e para a frente, ele olhou para o relógio, o prazer de ver que tinha mais alguns minutos antes de seu primeiro paciente era devido. Sua mente voltou para o enigma de Bella.

Ele foi pelo básico, a sua maneira de pensar. Ele a queria, estava determinado a tê-la, e ela não o queria por perto por algum motivo. A solução era bastante básica, também. Ele tinha que mudar sua mente de qualquer maneira que pudesse, e isso incluia táticas desleais, se necessário. Para isso, ele podia começar com colocar Emm a bordo, mas por enquanto ele iria tentar seu próprio caminho. Ele só não tinha certeza do que era essa forma ainda, mas estava confiante de que encontraria. Tudo era justo no amor e na guerra, como dizia o ditado.

― Dr. Cullen. – A voz da recepcionista pelo interfone interrompeu seus pensamentos.

― Aqui.

― Sr. Brandon, seu primeiro paciente, chegou.

― Mande-o entrar. ― Com um suspiro, Edward sentou-se e ajeitou a gravata. O maravilhoso quebra-cabeça, intrigante enlouquecedor de Bella ia ter que esperar um pouco.

Droga.

Colando um sorriso em seu rosto, ele cumprimentou o primeiro paciente através de sua porta.

Fechando a porta do quarto do hotel atrás de si, Edward jogou o paletó sobre o encosto de uma cadeira e tirou o café gelado da geladeira. Servindo-se de um copo gigante, ele deu vários goles profundos e depois rolou o vidro frio na testa.

Graças à Deus o dia finalmente terminou. Graças à Deus ele não estava de plantão naquela noite, e graças à Deus ele tinha os próximos dias fora do trabalho.

Vários de seus pacientes eram reincidentes, eles não tomavam seus medicamentos corretamente e lamentou sobre os resultados esperados, uma fumava como uma chaminé e estava em perigo de tosse com seu pulmão, mas ainda se queixou de que ele, o médico, não estava fazendo o suficiente para controlar a asma, e outro cliente continuava a trazer seu filho com problemas de saúde que não estavam lá, e que poderia ser motivo de preocupação. Esse paciente particular iria ter acompanhamento de perto. Talvez ela era apenas uma mãe muito ansiosa, mas nunca se sabia e era melhor ter cuidado. Manter um olho em ambos não custava nada.

Depois veio a sua ronda no hospital. Ele sabia que a enfermeira chamada Jessica era amiga de Bella. Ela tinha dado a ele um olhar frio e foi friamente educada assim que entrou em sua presença. Mais gelo e suas bolas teriam encolhido. A lista das enfermeiras estava fixada atrás da mesa, e ele pensou que tinha sido bastante astúcia para sentar-se ao lado dele com o arquivo de internação para que pudesse lançar um olhar discreto sobre a lista para descobrir quando Bella estava de plantão. Obviamente, ele não tinha sido discreto o suficiente, porque Jessica tinha despejado uma pilha de arquivos direto em cima dele e deu-lhe o sorriso gelado que lhe disse que achava que ele era um pedaço de merda.

Ele admirava sua lealdade, mas realmente poderia ter feito algo para tê-la ao seu lado. Ele sorriu encantadoramente e seu sorriso tinha ido de gelado a gelado. Seus testículos tinham praticamente sido atirados dentro dele. Seja o que for que Bella tinha dito a ela sobre ele, obviamente não havia sido gratuito.

Talvez ele cometeu um grande erro. Talvez declarando suas intenções tão corajosamente não tivesse sido sábio, mas sempre foi um cara simples, declarando suas intenções e então ela seria única e exclusivamente para ele. Uma vez que sua mente estava feita, ele estava focado.

Sua mãe disse que o fez ter sucesso, seu pai disse que o fez teimoso, e sua irmã disse que o fez irritante. Emm disse em relação à busca de Bella, que fez dele um possível perseguidor.

Edward preferia a opinião de sua mãe.

Arrancando a gravata solta, deixou-a na frente de sua camisa enquanto desfazia os botões de cima de sua camisa. Puxando aberta, ele respirou fundo.

Talvez ele deva começar com flores. Em sua experiência, as mulheres gostam de flores. Elas também gostam de presentes caros, mas ele tinha a sensação de que não iria funcionar com uma garota como Bella. Não sua Bella.

Sua Bella. Isso soava bem, e ele falou, apreciando o som dele.

Hmmm... talvez estivesse se transformando em um perseguidor, ao final.

Depois de derrubar o resto do café gelado, lavou o copo no banheiro e retornou para o armário acima do microondas. Um ponto brilhante para o dia, pelo menos esta foi a sua última noite no quarto de hotel. Amanhã ele estava mudando para a casa que se inscreveu para alugar. A papelada foi concluída antes que ele chegasse à cidade e, agora, finalmente podia se mudar.

Tomou banho rapidamente e vestiu jeans e uma camiseta. Colocou meias e tênis, debateu a possibilidade de comer antes de ir para a casa da Bella, na esperança de pegar ela lá, ou se deveria passar no lugar primeiro e depois comer. Talvez ele pudesse convencê-la a ter um jantar casual com ele em algum lugar. Sim, esse seria o movimento. Ele franziu a testa. Ou deveria levá-la em algum lugar com um pouco mais de bom gosto?

Bateram na porta e ele cruzou o quarto. Abrindo a porta, encontrou-se cara a cara com sua algoz, ali em toda sua glória voluptuosa, e com uma carranca em seu rosto para rivalizar com qualquer paciente constipado irritadiço.

Deus, ela parecia linda. Seu espírito subiu instantaneamente. Sorrindo, encostou-se no batente da porta.

― Olá, meu amor.

― Não me chame de amor ― ela respondeu asperamente.

― Querida.

― Não.

― Docinho?

― Ouça, Cullen...

― Edward.

Seus olhos se estreitaram uma fração.

― Se você vai ser uma dor, eu vou embora.

Sem chance. Edward rapidamente recuou e fez um gesto.

― Por favor, não. Entre.

― Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Agora, eu...

Edward efetivamente cortou por pisar a seu lado, colocando a mão sobre a parte baixa de suas costas, e começando a trazê-la em seu quarto.

Ela endureceu e começou a cavar seus saltos dentro

― Que diabos você está fazendo?

― Sendo civilizado ― respondeu, alegremente, exercendo mais pressão sobre suas costas. ― A oferta de uma bebida. Levando você dentro, em vez de deixá-la na calçada para todo mundo ficar de boca aberta aí fora.

― Não há ninguém de boca aberta.

― Minha mãe me educou muito bem para ser um grosseiro agora. E as velhas a três portas abaixo estão assistindo de seu carro.

Bella olhou ao redor e foi distração suficiente para Edward empurrá-la através da porta. Prudentemente ele deixou aberta e deu a volta nela, indo até a geladeira e puxando o café gelado. Virando-se para ela, ergueu as sobrancelhas em consulta silenciosa.

― Você é um idiota ― afirmou categoricamente. ― Não houve uma observação. O que é, cinco anos de idade?

― Trinta e seis, na verdade. ― Ele derramou um copo de café gelado. ― Você não quer um?

― Não.

― Chocolate gelado, então. ― Retornando o café gelado para o frigorífico, Edward tirou o recipiente de chocolate gelado e serviu um pouco em um copo limpo.

― Eu não quero chocolate gelado ― ela falou bruscamente.

― Minha mãe me bateria se eu não oferecesse uma bebida a uma senhorita. ― Edward entregou-lhe o copo, divertido quando ela agarrou-o e olhou para ele. Tinindo o seu copo contra o dela, ele disse ― Para começar.

Ele adoraria vê-la inclinada sobre uma mesa de cozinha com a sua bunda para cima. Oh sim.

Tomando um gole, ele a observava de perto.

Bella respirou fundo e lá foi rendas e babados através de seus peitos, levantando-se sedutoramente. Olhando em volta para colocar o copo, ela começou de novo;

― Cullen, precisamos conversar...

― Fico feliz que você pense assim. ― Pegando o braço dela, Edward empurrou a porta com o pé e levou-a até a mesa. ― Vamos ficar confortáveis.

― Você vai me deixar terminar?

― É claro. ― Sentado em frente a ela, Edward colocou o tornozelo em seu joelho e descansou um braço sobre a mesa, seus dedos lentamente correndo para cima e para baixo o exterior frio do seu copo. ― Você estava dizendo?

Bella empurrou o copo de chocolate gelado longe.

― Nós precisamos conversar. ― Ela fez uma pausa, obviamente esperando que ele novamente interrompesse.

Felizmente, ele balançou a cabeça, fascinado pelo leve rubor que subiu em seu rosto. Ela estava tão malditamente bonita que fez o seu coração inchar. A renda em sua camisa que descansava direto através de seu amplo seio subindo e descendo um pouco agitado fez seu pênis inchar também, mas teria que esperar para outra hora. Tomara que não seja muito longe no futuro próximo. Como o tempo de dez minutos.

Arrastando seus pensamentos da contemplação deliciosa, ele se concentrou em seu rosto.

― Cullen ― ela começou, apenas para carranca quando ele sorriu para ela. ― Cullen, eu não aprecio você me ligando ou batendo na minha porta. Eu quero que você fique longe de mim.

― Mas você veio até mim ― ele não poderia ajudar a apontar.

― Eu pensei que seria melhor vir e enfrentá-lo em pessoa.

― Sempre deliciosa. Você pode entrar e enfrentar-me a qualquer hora. ― Ela fez que ia levantar-se e ele percebeu que podia ter ido um pouco longe demais. Mentalmente dizendo a si mesmo para não provocá-la, ele se inclinou para a frente e agarrou a mão dela. ― Espere. Vamos começar isso de novo.

― Não vamos. ― Ela olhou apontando para a mão sobre a dela.

Sabendo que esta era sua única chance de fazê-la o ouvir, disse calmamente

― Bella, eu prometo parar de brincadeiras, certo? Eu só quero falar. ― Por agora. Mais tarde...

Ela olhou para ele em dúvida.

― Basta sentar e conversar, Bella, isso é tudo. ― Soltando a mão dela, Edward sentou-se, segurando seu olhar. ― Por favor.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior exuberante, fazendo o desejo disparar em linha reta através dele, mas ele corajosamente empurrou o desejo à distância, socando-o para baixo, de onde seu desejo havia surgido, e manteve uma fachada amigável. Pegando o copo, tomou um gole do café gelado.

― Uma bebida fria após um dia de trabalho. Apenas me poupe alguns minutos e me diga o que está em sua mente. Prometo não interromper.

Lentamente, ela sentou-se e ele deu um suspiro silencioso de alívio. Pegando o copo, tomou um gole do chocolate gelado e um breve flash de prazer atravessou seu rosto. Ele prometeu

então mentalmente ter lá sempre uma caixa de chocolate gelado 'por ela'.

― Legal. ― Ela tomou outro gole antes de colocar o copo de volta na mesa.

― Eu acho que sim. ― Ele esperou, silenciosamente divertido quando de repente ela parecia não saber o que dizer ou como proceder.

Então ela mastigou o exuberante lábio inferior novamente e ele pensou que seu pênis ia explodir de trás do zíper do jeans. Ok, isso foi um exagero, mas não estava muito longe da verdade. Corajosamente arrastando seus pensamentos do pensamento excitante, ele tomou um gole muito maior de café gelado e continuou a esperar educadamente Bella começar a falar. Pessoalmente, agora gostaria de arrastá-la para a cama, mas fez uma promessa e se orgulhava de manter promessas. Depois, no entanto...

Bella limpou a garganta e ele esperou, mentalmente matando as outras ondas de desejo. Droga, deveria receber uma medalha por tudo isso eviscerando de sua paixão.

― Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia para nós vermos um ao outro ― ela finalmente disse.

Isso que ele esperava.

― Por quê?

― Porque eu não gosto de ser feita de boba.

― Ok ― isso ele não esperava. ― Eu não entendo. O que eu fiz para fazer você pensar isso?

Aqueles olhos azuis estreitaram um pouco.

― Eu vi você com Tanya Denali.

― Tanya? Ela não significa nada para mim.

― Ah, é mesmo? Eu vi vocês juntos, sua mão em seu rosto, você segurando sua mão. Isso não se parecia com nada para mim. ― Seu queixo levantado, imediatamente pensou que ela era adorável.

― Eu posso explicar isso.

― Essa é a melodramática linha que eu já ouvi.

Edward realmente apagou por um segundo.

― O que?

― Tenho certeza de que a linha especial tem sido em quase todos os livros de romances que já li.

― Você lê livros de romance? ― Picante? Erótico? Ele estava morrendo de vontade de saber.

― Não é da sua conta.

― Tem certeza?

Seus lábios apertaram.

Lembrando como volúvel sua pequena Bella era, Edward rapidamente voltou ao tema original.

― Eu encontrei Tanya na rua e disse a ela que o nosso encontro de jantar não ia acontecer. Ela tentou mudar minha mente, tentei deixá-la suavemente. ― Ele franziu a testa um pouco na memória, então deu de ombros. ― Ela não levou muito bem, mas obviamente você não esperou para ver essa parte.

― O que ela fez? ― Bella imediatamente mordeu o lábio. ― Esqueça isso, não quero saber.

― Ela queria saber o porquê, eu lhe disse que tinha encontrado alguém, e ela, bem, não vamos entrar nisso. Basta dizer que qualquer esperança que tinha de ficarmos juntos não existe mais.

Seu olhar caindo para o copo sobre a mesa, Bella ficou em silêncio por vários segundos antes de murmurar

― Alguém que você conheceu, alguém que você rompeu com ela de novo...

― É você. ― Quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, Edward alcançou sobre a mesa e colocou uma mão sobre a dela. ― Nós nunca tivemos nada, amor. Ela queria, eu não. Somente um jantar que ela forçou em mim, então cancelar não foi um problema. Você, no entanto... ― Ela não olhou para cima, mas quando foi para retirar-lhe a mão, ele apertou seus braços, impedindo-a de correr para longe. ― Você, estou falando sério sobre isso. Eu quero que a gente tenha algo. Eu quero jantar com você, quero que você me conheça. ― Quando ela não respondeu, ele apertou a mão dela delicadamente. ― Bella, olhe para mim. Diga-me o que está errado.

O suspiro dela foi acompanhado por um escorregamento de seus ombros, e quando levantou o grosso cílio preto seu olhar pode encontrar o seu, ele foi atingido pela tristeza neles.

― Não jogue comigo como um tolo, Edward.

― Eu não estou jogando como um tolo.

― Homens como você não saem com garotas como eu. ― Puxou sua mão da dele, e se levantou. ― Eu não estou tão desesperada para cair nisso. Adeus. ― Jogando seu calcanhar, caminhou para a porta.

Ele estava fora de sua cadeira e pulando atrás dela em segundos. Pegando-lhe o braço, girou em torno dela. Transferindo seu alcance até os ombros, puxou-a contra ele e olhou ferozmente para ela.

― O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

― Eu estou indo embora.

― Não. Quero saber sobre os homens como eu não saem com garotas como você. O que é isso?

― Vamos, Edward, pare com essa rotina inocente. ― Os olhos dela brilharam com fogo, cor crescendo em suas bochechas. ― Tudo bem, vamos ser francos sobre isso...

― Oh, por favor.

― Tudo bem. Você tem mulheres ofegantes atrás de você, eu sou apenas uma amiga para os homens.

― Essa última parte não faz muito sentido. O que você está falando?

― Eu sou gorda. Viu, você me fez dizer isso. Feliz?

Uma pequena faísca de raiva queimando.

― Agora, quem está agindo como se tivesse cinco anos?

― É verdade.

― E com que base você faz uma declaração tão estúpida?

― Experiência.

― Você quer dizer aqueles adolescentes idiotas no parque chamando-lhe de nomes feios? Eu pensei que você tinha sentido melhor do que isso. ― Ele acrescentou como um póspensamento ― Embora eu tivesse chutado a bunda deles ali mesmo se estivesse presente.

― Experiência em que eu estava junto e vi os homens chamarem as magras meninas bonitas para encontros. Eu tenho o riso, o tapa no ombro, o 'te vejo mais tarde, Bella. Você é uma amiga'. Nenhum homem estava interessado em mim quando eu estava ao lado de uma versão mais, digamos, comível da variedade do sexo feminino.

Edward não poderia ajudá-la. Ele começou a rir.

Isso só a fez ficar mais irritada. Humilhada, ela empurrou-o com força.

― Pode rir, seu merda! Vocês homens são todos iguais!

― Errado. ― Ele riu. ― Nós não somos todos iguais. Inferno, Bella, você não pode simplesmente dizer o que disse e pensar que eu não ia achar engraçado.

― Você acha que é engraçado ninguém estar interessado em mim? ― Ela tentou puxar sua mão, mas ele se recusou a soltála.

― Não, eu acho que sua 'versão comível da variedade feminina' é engraçado. ― Vendo a humilhação ainda fazendo suas bochechas vermelhas, ele ficou sério. ― Você não está brincando. Você realmente acredita nisso?

― O que, você não?

― Não.

― Vamos, Edward. Quando confrontados com duas mulheres, uma gorda e outra magra, você levaria a mulher magra.

― Para discutir isso, eu poderia dizer algo que vai fazer você querer dar um tapa na minha cara.

― Não pare agora. Você tem um monte de tapas próximo à sua maneira.

― Isso não é muito encorajador.

― Mas verdadeiro.

― Então, vamos para isso. Eu escolheria você.

― Uma gorda? ― Seu tom estava cheio de escárnio.

― O que me chamou a atenção. ― Ele deu-lhe uma pequena sacudida. ― Você pivete teimosa. Eu não estou interessado em outras mulheres, independentemente da sua forma. Eu estou interessado em você, independente de sua forma.

― Pfft.

Ele suspirou.

― O que posso fazer para convencê-la?

― Nada que você possa dizer.

Olhando para ela, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

― Sério?

Ela ergueu o queixo.

Um lento sorriso curvou sua boca.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

Ela estava tão quente contra ele. Cada respiração que dava ele sentia, aquele seio magnífico pressionando contra seu peito, e seu perfume, leve e doce roubou através dele. Calor cintilou dentro dele, começando embaixo em suas pernas e espalhandose rápido.

Edward abaixou a cabeça em sua direção.

― Então, nada que eu diga vai convencê-la?

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Deslizando uma mão de seu ombro para cair em suas costas, ele segurou a outra mão em torno de sua nuca.

― Talvez você confie mais em ações do que palavras, minha doce Bella.

― Oh, não. ― Ela começou a se afastar, só para parar quando seus músculos trancaram e ela se viu incapaz de se mover sem dificuldades. ― Edward, você não vai fazer isso. Você não...

Ele pegou sua boca, abafando suas palavras, e começou a beijá-la. Profundamente. Calorosamente.

Céus, ela era tão suave. Tão suave, quente e doce. Seus lábios eram macios, sua pele macia, seu cabelo fazendo cócegas suaves em sua mão. Suas curvas eram suaves. Ela era tão malditamente suave que ele queria afundar nela e nunca mais subir para respirar.

Sua luta foi breve, sua rendição rápida. Seus lábios se abriram para a boca saqueadora, e ela gemeu quando ele varreu dentro para saboreá-la. O sabor do mel quente, decadente e doce de uma só vez, ela caiu em cima de sua língua e ele queria muito mais.

Seu eixo grosso, endurecido, pressionando exigentemente contra o intumescimento suave de seu estômago, e ele não conseguia parar sua mão de deslizar para baixo de sua cintura para sua nádega generosa, seus dedos se espalhando para flexionar e apertar o globo.

Calor queimando por ele, e jurou que seu corpo curvilíneo ficaria para sempre impresso em sua carne. Seu cheiro, seu sabor, sua suavidade, infiltrou-o e alimentou seu desejo até que estava tão quente que mal conseguia pensar, e ele agarrou a barra da blusa e começou a puxá-la.

Quando suas mãos agarraram seus pulsos e seus protestos finalmente penetraram a névoa de calor, ele parou, com as mãos ainda não querendo, mas sua mente tomando o controle. Lentamente, é verdade, mas, no entanto, tomando o controle.

Os olhos de Bella estavam escuros de desejo, mas cautela guerreava lá também.

― Não.

― Não?

― Não. ― as mãos em seus pulsos tremiam quando ela lutou contra o desejo que ardia entre eles.

― Por quê? ― Respirando fundo, abaixou sua testa para descansar contra a dela e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. ― Você sente essa paixão entre nós, Bella, por que negar?

― Eu... ― Ela lambeu os lábios, tão inchados por seus beijos, tão vermelhos de sua boca, e o fez querer prová-la novamente. ― Eu não acredito...

Merda. Ele fechou os olhos.

― Você não acredita que eu queira você.

― Não. Sim. Quero dizer, não, eu não acredito que você me quer.

― Mesmo com esse tesão que eu tenho?

― Isso é bruto.

― Mas é verdade.

Ele podia a sentir tremendo contra ele e amaldiçoou cada ideia distorcida de beleza que provocava as mulheres maiores a cada dia, de cada artigo da mídia, tanto em revistas e na televisão.

― Deixe-me ir. ― Sua voz tremeu.

Tomando outra respiração profunda, quaisquer respirações mais profundas e ele ia, certamente, começar a hiperventilar, Edward abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça. Deslizando a mão lentamente até suas costas, ele a sentiu tremer sob seu toque e isso o fez ainda mais determinado.

Colocando as mãos de cada lado de sua garganta, ele esfregou os dedos contra suas bochechas.

― Você quer a verdade, Bella?

Silenciosamente ela olhou para cima e a dor em seus olhos o agarrou. A garota teimosa estava à espera de uma observação desagradável. Ela estava em um suspense.

Sempre a crer na honestidade contundente, Edward não perdeu tempo. Ele falou baixinho, com autoridade em sua voz quando olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

― Você se lembra daquela noite quando eu disse que Emm sabia exatamente o que eu precisava?

Ela endureceu.

― Não. ― Ele permitiu que o fio de aço se infiltrasse em seu tom. ― Eu disse isso porque amo as mulheres com curvas. Emm sabe disso. Ele sabe que amo curvas, com suavidade. Eu amo a figura rubenesque. É feminina. Doce. Sedutora. Eu pensei que ele a tivesse enviado para o meu quarto, porque sabia a minha preferência. No entanto, Bella, você é mais do que isso, mais do que uma preferência. Eu amo o seu corpo inteiro, suas curvas, a sua figura. Mas é você que acho intrigante. O seu fogo, sua teimosia, sua doçura, sua timidez, sua natureza. Você. O que dizer de tudo isso?

Tendo mostrado seus pensamentos mais íntimos, ele esperou.

Bella lambeu os lábios.

Céus, ela ia ser a morte dele. Desnudando seus pensamentos mais íntimos era uma coisa, mas quando ela fazia coisas como que a sua unidade masculina queria assumir e jogá-la na cama para que ele pudesse bater nela e que se deleitasse com suavidade. Sabendo que não era o que ela queria ou precisava agora, manteve sua determinação de aço.

O céu com certeza tinha um lugar para ele. Acumulou pontos suficientes ao seu redor para durar pelo menos uma semana.

― Bella ― ele falou tranquilamente.

Ela desviou o olhar.

― Olhe para mim ― insistiu. ― Você me deve isso.

Seu olhar brilhou até o seu.

― Não lhe devo nada.

― Errado. Eu disse-lhe exatamente como me sinto. Você me deve o mesmo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que ele achava que não ia responder, mas de repente ela suspirou e toda a luta parecia ir para fora dela.

― Eu não posso acreditar em você. Como sei que você não está jogando comigo? Como sei que este não é apenas um pequeno jogo para você se divertir?

Um lampejo de raiva foi esmagado sob o entendimento do quanto ela tinha sido ferida no passado.

― Como faço para provar para você?

― Eu não sei.

Era a sua vez de suspirar quando ele deixou cair às mãos sobre os ombros.

Ela olhou para ele com resignação.

― Está tudo bem, Edward. Nós vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu.

Cada domínio do instinto masculino dele ganhou vida.

― Como o inferno!

A pivete teve a ousadia de piscar em surpresa.

― Eu não deveria ter de me provar para você, Bella, assim como você não deve ter que fazer o mesmo para mim. ― Sim, que levou o vento certo fora de suas velas, para que ele seguiu em frente. ― Mas parece que eu vou ter que fazer. Tudo bem.

Olhando de repente, culpada, ela começou timidamente.

― Nós podemos ser amigos.

― Amigos? ― Ele não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo isso. ― Eu não penso assim de maneira nenhuma. Meu interesse em você não é como um amigo. Eu quero você na minha cama, na minha vida, e sendo só amigos não vai funcionar. Se eu tivesse em meu caminho, estaria na minha cama e eu estaria dentro de você agora.

O olhar em seu rosto era impagável. Sua boca estava aberta, as faces coradas, e seus olhos arregalados de surpresa e, oh, oh! Um toque de calor.

― Sim, amor, você ouviu direito. ― Apreciando a expressão em seu rosto imensamente, Edward continuou. ― Eu teria seu delicioso corpo nu nas minhas mãos e boca, mas, como você parece achar que é um pouco difícil de contemplar comigo agora, vamos pisar devagar. Por algum tempo. ― Como um dia. Ou um par de horas. ― Eu vou cortejá-la.

― Cortejar-me?

― Flores. Chocolates. Filmes. Jantares.

― Eu não quero...

― O que? ― Pegando o queixo entre o polegar e o indicador, Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás e baixou a cabeça para que sua boca pairasse centímetros acima dela. Corajosamente ignorando seu aroma doce e a atração dos lábios exuberantes, ele disse com um toque de aço ― O que você quer Bella? O que você vai resolver? Quem é que vai resolver? Talvez não goste de mim, é isso? Talvez você não queira que eu a toque. Talvez eu adoeça você?

Ok, empurrando-a não foi legal, mas era a única forma que Edward poderia pensar em fazê-la sucumbir. Como estava, ela parou um pouco em pânico pelas palavras e parecia pensativa. Ele viu quando ela estudou-o solenemente, o seu olhar varrendo lentamente em seu rosto.

Ele encontrou seu olhar diretamente. Desafiadora.

Um total de 20 segundos passou enquanto ela o estudou, e ele praticamente podia ver o seu cérebro trabalhando em horas extras. Ele só esperava que estivesse trabalhando a seu favor.

― Não ― ela finalmente respondeu calmamente. ― Você não me enoja.

― Você não quer que eu te toque. ― Ela desviou o olhar, as bochechas corando. Seu coração saltou com essa reação, mas ele manteve seu tom de aço. ― Responda-me.

― Eu gosto do seu toque ― ela murmurou.

Era bastante óbvio por sua reação corporal ao seu toque, mas ouvir isso o fez sorrir. Interiormente. Se ele sorrisse para fora, ia explodir seu plano longe. Não ia acontecer.

― Então, isso só deixa a questão de você gostar de mim.

― Eu não te conheço.

Eureca! Bebê, você está tão presa!

― Bom.

― Bom? ― Assustada, ela olhou para ele.

― Sim. ― Alcançando sua carteira, ele guardou-a no bolso e colocando uma mão em suas costas e impulsionando-a para a porta. ― Nós estamos indo remediar isso, a partir de agora.

― O que? ― Ela parou.

― Nós vamos nos conhecer um ao outro em uma simples refeição.

― Mas eu não...

― Você vai a algum lugar? Na noite de folga? ― Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

― Bem, não, mas...

― Esperando alguém?

― Não.

― Seus gatos já estão alimentados?

― Sim. Mas...

― Portanto, aqui está a oportunidade perfeita para começar a nos conhecermos melhor. ― Não que ele precisasse, mas a sua flor tímida, obviamente precisava, por isso ele estava preparado para sacrificar algumas horas. Ou dias. Por favor, Deus, não em dias. ― O que você gosta?

― Edward, eu...

Olhando para ela, vendo a confusão e desconfiança em seu rosto, sentiu o fluxo de protecionismo... reconhecidamente com um traço forte da determinação do sexo masculino. Ele suavizou sua voz.

― Bella, algumas horas, uma conversa, uma refeição agradável. É pedir muito?

Ela mordeu o lábio novamente. Deus, ele ia apagar sua pontuação celestial se isso se mantivesse.

Ele não tirou a mão de suas costas, mas também não disse nada, apenas esperou, aguardando seu tempo, dando-lhe tempo, sabendo muito bem que, se perdesse nesta rodada a luta não iria muito longe.

Por fim, ele sentiu-a a relaxar um pouco, mas seu olhar para ele ainda estava desconfiado.

― Apenas uma refeição?

― E conversar.

Ela respirou fundo e assentiu.

Uma rodada para ele. Resistindo à vontade de bombear um punho no ar, a levou até a porta.

― Onde é que você gosta de comer?

― Eu realmente não estou vestida para um restaurante.

― Nem eu estou. ― Ele sorriu para ela. ―O que você acha de pizza?

― Não está me oferecendo salada? ― Ela parecia horrorizada, logo que as palavras amargas tinham derramado de seus lábios.

Ele fez uma careta.

― Salada e pizza não é uma mistura agradável. Você gosta de pizza?

― Hum... sim. ― Ela teve a graça de olhar envergonhada.

Ele queria beijá-la, mas absteve-se. Outra pontuação no livro do céu. Por Deus, estava acumulando-os hoje à noite. Se fosse atropelado por um ônibus, agora, ele iria direto para a terra dos anjos com harpas e asas.

― Há uma pizzaria na esquina. ― Fechando a porta atrás dela, virou a chave na fechadura e embolsou-a. ― É uma boa noite agradável. Vamos caminhar.

Sentindo-se imensamente satisfeito, pegou a mão dela e começou a andar.

Bella tinha duas opções, afastar-se dele ou caminhar ao lado dele. Não havia a menor hesitação de antes que ela caiu em passo ao lado dele.

Ah, sim, foi uma boa noite agradável e ele teve seu mel de curvas a seu lado. A vida era boa.

**Bella **

Andando na rua com o bonitão Dr. Edward Cullen ao seu lado, Bella ficou ainda mais consciente do grupo de jovens adolescentes próximos, vestindo suas calças jeans apertadas e tops decotados. As adolescentes olharam para Edward e riram, uma delas descaradamente lambendo os lábios vermelho gloss.

Edward parecia não notar, seu olhar em frente e sua mão calorosamente apertando a dela.

A adolescente loira notou suas mãos postas e os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ela falou baixinho para suas amigas enquanto eles se aproximavam e todos olharam incrédulos dela para Edward.

Bella ia morrer. Seus ombros se enrijeceram e ela mal podia atender seus olhares. Seus risos e sussurros queimando em suas orelhas e ela desejou que tivesse recusado o convite de Edward.

― Nem pensar ― Edward murmurou, sua mão apertando a sua menor.

― Eu não estava.

― Você estava. ― olhou seriamente para ela. ― São coisas bobas de jovens que não têm nenhuma ideia de vida ainda, ou o que vai jogar com elas. Também não aprenderam a valorizar o que está por trás da aparência exterior de uma pessoa.

― Então você acha que minha aparência é menos valiosa. ― Pelo amor de Deus, por que ela disse isso? Por que estava procurando por uma briga? Quase imediatamente murmurou ― Desculpe.

― Eu não vou nem entrar nessa. ― Edward guiou até a porta da frente da pizzaria e abriu a porta. Colocando uma mão atrás das costas, á conduziu à sua frente.

Grato por ter sua atenção focada em outro lugar, Bella olhou em volta. O restaurante estava quase cheio, e o cheiro de queijo vindo da cozinha, cebola e carnes variadas encheu o ar. Delicioso.

Ela parou e imediatamente sentiu o calor de Edward logo atrás dela. Ainda mais delicioso.

Até contra ela.

Calor brilhou através dela e a engoliu. Seu peito estava contra suas costas, as coxas embalando seu traseiro, seu abdômen duro contra a parte baixa de suas costas. Ele estava tão perto. Quando uma grande mão veio descansar em seu quadril, sua respiração parou.

Ele mudou de posição por trás dela e ela poderia jurar que sentiu um empurrão do comprimento duro contra suas nádegas. Todo pensamento fugiu quando seu hálito roçou a orelha.

― Há uma mesa ali, e uma garçonete esta vindo agora. Bom. Estou morrendo de fome. ― Ele se endireitou. ― Em mais de um sentido.

― Hein? ― Sem saber o que ele quis dizer, Bella olhou por cima do ombro para encontrá-lo tão perturbadoramente perto como ela o sentia.

O sorriso que ele piscou para ela realizou um calor inconfundível, mas desapareceu quando ele olhou para a garçonete, quando ela parou diante dele, e não havia nenhuma indicação de algo errado quando ele pediu agradavelmente.

― Mesa para dois, por favor.

― Bem aqui. ― A garçonete passou à frente deles.

Será que você não sabe. Bella suspirou um pouco. A garçonete tinha cerca de 60 anos de idade e tinha um pequeno avental limpo branco amarrado firmemente em torno de uma cintura em muito bom estado. A bainha da seda solta da blusa cereja que usava voou em torno de suas costas. Além de o

avental branco ser amarrado lá ainda tinha um monte de laços que descia elegantemente atrás dela.

Uma mão quente de repente estava na sua cintura oh, assim sem esperar.

― Algo errado, amor?

Mentalmente sacudindo o pensamento sombrio, Bella avançou.

― Nada.

― Estou com tanta fome. – a voz de Edward estava mais profunda do que o normal, mas quando ela voltou a lançar lhe um olhar agudo sobre seu ombro, seu rosto estava sério. ― Eu poderia comer qualquer coisa.

Ela teve que parar de imaginar essas insinuações.

― Eu poderia comer um montão de pizzas ― Edward continuou em tom de conversa quando se aproximavam da mesa.

O que diabos ele está falando? Ele já mencionou que estava com fome.

― Mas quero comer você. ― As palavras foram sussurradas, chocantemente rosnadas com calor de indução em seus ouvidos. O calor de sua respiração contra sua nuca acompanhada da menção a fez congelar.

A garçonete se virou no local.

― Vocês podem se sentar, estarei de volta em um minuto para tomar seus pedidos.

Sentindo-se como se seu coração estivesse na garganta, Bella deslizou para o banco e viu quando Edward deslizou com suavidade um pouco mais para frente do assento de vinil. Seu sorriso era amigável, ele agradeceu a garçonete e pegou o cardápio dela.

E se ela estivesse imaginado? Certamente que não. Ele disse isso, não tinha? Bella olhou para ele por cima do

cardápio que abriu. Talvez ele não tivesse dito isso, talvez aquelas quentes palavras sugestivas fossem uma invenção da sua imaginação. Ele parecia tão legal, tão amigável, tão inocente quando olhou o cardápio com interesse.

Quando ele não olhou para cima, ela estudou o cardápio, tentando ignorar os pensamentos perturbadores agitados em torno de seu cérebro. Ela tinha que ter imaginado, não havia outra explicação.

― Mmmm ― Edward refletiu. ― Eu gosto da pizza de bacon e queijo. E você?

Bella espiou-o sobre a parte superior do cardápio. Ele estava absorto em seu próprio cardápio.

― Eu gosto bastante do frango e bacon.

― Talvez eu mude para o picante supremo. ― Ele olhou para ela e seus dentes brancos brilharam. ― Eu gosto de um pouco de picante.

― Sério? ― Ela conseguiu, evitando seu olhar, olhando para trás para baixo no cardápio e esperando que suas bochechas não estivessem vermelhas. ― Eu gosto de uma versão mais suave.

― Picante é um pouco mais aventureiro.

― Eu nunca fui parcial a um monte de especiarias.

― Vergonha. Eu vou ter que te mostrar como picante pode ser delicioso.

Chupando em uma respiração profunda, Bella levou um mais apertado controle sobre o cardápio. Ele não quis dizer nada com isso. Nada sexual. Ele está falando apenas de comida. Obtenha um controle!

― Não é possível convencer-me. ― Em vez de orgulhoso como parecia, Bella olhou friamente... e encontrou os olhos quentes.

O sorriso de Edward era puro pecado. Sua voz era como seda sedutora através da pele quando respondeu baixo.

― Um desafio que vou apreciar.

Pelos deuses! Suas mãos, na verdade, tremeram um pouco, mas ela milagrosamente manteve uma fachada legal.

― No entanto, vou ficar com o frango e bacon.

― Cada um na sua. ― Ele praticamente ronronou como um leão. ― Eu vou ter um pouco de tempero quando chegar a hora. ― Seus olhos definitivamente tinham um brilho predatório neles. ― Eu também sou parcialmente doce. Eu gosto um pouco de creme. ― Seu olhar deslizou pela frente dela para onde o resto do seu corpo desapareceu debaixo da mesa, e ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava insinuando.

― Pare com isso ― ela sussurrou.

Essa maldita sobrancelha arqueou-se em diversão em silêncio.

― Você é sempre assim irritante?

― Você traz o melhor de mim.

― Não é muito óbvio.

― Você não tem ideia do animal que você traz em mim.

― O que?

― O melhor. Eu disse o melhor. ― Aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam com o riso. E calor. Mais definitivamente calor.

A garçonete chegou à sua mesa e a conversa parou por alguns momentos abençoados.

― Um bacon e frango, e uma picante supremo ― Edward falou lentamente, acrescentando com um olhar perverso em Bella ― tempero extra. Eu gosto de um pouco de tempero extra.

― Tempero extra ― a garçonete repetiu. ― Querido, você vai pegar fogo com o tempero extra sobre este alimento.

― Você não tem ideia ― respondeu Edward. ― Eu estou olhando para frente. ― Seus olhos arrecadaram mais de Bella com ousadia, mas seu sorriso era toda simpatia para a garçonete.

Bella não achava que ia durar a hora do jantar, se continuasse a provocá-la assim. Ou talvez não fosse provocação. Talvez ele gostasse de degustação. Seu pulso pegou o ritmo e ela deu um suspiro trêmulo. Ele estava falando em... sexo oral? Lá, ela tinha pensado. Olhando para Edward para encontrá-lo com calma dando uma ordem de bebidas para a garçonete, ela estudou sua boca.

Sexo oral. Essa boca sobre ela. Oh, Deus, isso não estava acontecendo, o pensamento dela nua sobre ele. Isso era apenas brincadeira. Ele estava apenas brincando.

Aturdida, desviou o olhar, tentando banir a imagem repentina de sua cabeça entre suas coxas, isso nunca iria acontecer. Droga, ela ia derreter só de pensar nisso. Derreter? Não, não derreter! Maldito, até mesmo por colocar esse pensamento em sua mente também.

Como se ele fosse vê-la nua de qualquer forma, ou ficar perto de suas coxas de trovão com o rosto bonito e sua boca de ímpios. Não ia acontecer. De jeito nenhum.

Os pensamentos furiosos de seu cérebro tinham sua ida quente e fria ao mesmo tempo. Talvez esta não fosse uma boa ideia, afinal. Não havia nenhuma maneira de qualquer coisa acontecer entre eles. Seria um erro.

― Então, onde você conseguiu os gatos?

Demorou alguns segundos para Bella perceber que Edward estava olhando para ela com interesse, todos os sinais de provocação pecaminosa.

― Perdão?

― Seus gatos. Você tem dois deles. Onde você os conseguiu?

Sem confiar muito na mudança da conversa, olhou para ele com desconfiança.

― A partir do abrigo de gatos.

― Já os tem há muito tempo?

― Três anos.

― Eles tiveram sorte que você os pegou. ― balançou a cabeça. ― Há muita crueldade animal. Eles foram despejados?

Bella relaxou um pouco.

― Bom palpite.

― Não realmente. As pessoas não esterilizam seus animais, e quando têm filhotes demais e os gatinhos são desmamados os despejam. ― O desgosto estava claro em sua voz. ― Eles são da mesma cor. Irmãos, ou apenas coincidência que você escolheu as mesmas cores?

― Irmão e irmã, os dois únicos sobreviventes de serem despejados. Os outros já estavam mortos quando o homem encontrou-os e os trouxe para o abrigo. O pessoal de lá me disse que parecia que tinham sido atacados por alguns cães. ― Inclinando-se para frente, Bella cruzou os braços e encostouos sobre a mesa. ― Eu estava procurando um gato ou gata para companhia, não posso mentir, mas quando vi aqueles dois pedaços pequenos magros e assustados, encolhidos no fundo da gaiola, não pude resistir a ambos. Eu estou feliz que o fiz, eles são boa companhia.

― Você os ama ― afirmou calmamente.

― Sim. ― Imediatamente em guarda para o ridículo, Bella inconscientemente enrijeceu.

― Eu sei como você se sente ― ele a surpreendeu dizendo. ― Eu chorei quando Emm teve que colocar o meu velho cão para dormir.

Ela relaxou novamente.

― Eu sinto muito. Foi há muito tempo?

― Dois anos agora, mas eu ainda sinto falta dele. ― Edward apoiou os braços ao longo das costas do assento e esticou as pernas, as panturrilhas escovando as dela por baixo da mesa. ― Ele tinha artrite e manteve-o a base de anti-inflamatórios, mas eventualmente ele tinha muito para lidar, eu também, para ser sincero. Eu sabia que ele estava com dor, mas não conseguia convencer-me a fazer a coisa certa e ele o colocou para dormir.

Simpatia a encheu.

― Então o que aconteceu?

― Emm veio ficar por alguns dias, viu o que estava acontecendo, e me deu uma conversa dura. Ele estava certo, eu sabia disso, então pedi para ele para fazê-lo enquanto estava lá. Emm me ajudou a enterrá-lo no quintal, então voltou para dentro e ficou bêbado. ― Edward deu um sorriso bastante melancólico. ― Ele conhecia Blue, desde que eu o peguei. Emm tem sido meu amigo desde a escola primária. Nós dois lamentamos sua morte.

― Você conseguiu outro cão?

― Não. ― Ele balançou a cabeça. ― Eu estava morando em casa de aluguel e animais de estimação não eram permitidos. ― Ele deu-lhe um sorriso repentino. ― Eu só secretamente alimentava os gatos do vizinho e os deixava dentro em dias de chuva, quando os vizinhos iam embora.

Bella riu.

― E amanhã eu mudarei para outra casa de aluguel, assim que pegar outro cão não é algo que eu possa pensar.

― Isso é uma vergonha. Por que você não compra uma casa, então você pode conseguir um cão? ― Um pensamento súbito perturbador lhe ocorreu. ― Ou você não está pensando em ficar?

Seu olhar direto deslizou sobre o rosto, um pequeno sorriso brincando ao redor de sua boca.

― Ah, eu vou ficar. Apenas esperando o lugar certo aparecer.

Ela ignorou o sentimento de pequeno alívio.

― Que tipo de lugar você está procurando?

― Nada extravagante. Eu tenho meu olho em um lugar já, mas vai levar algum tempo para chegar a ele.

― Nomeie o preço certo e poderia ser seu.

― O proprietário vai precisar ser convencido. ― Seu sorriso cresceu mais amplo. ― Mas estou pronto para o desafio.

― Eu aposto que você está ― respondeu ela secamente.

A garçonete apareceu e deixou copos sobre a mesa antes de sair novamente.

Pegando o copo, Bella tomou um gole da Coca Diet e olhou com surpresa para Edward.

― Eu vi que tinha um pouco em sua geladeira ― ele explicou. ― Então, sabia que seria a escolha de bebida.

― Você é sempre tão observador?

― Somente com aqueles que me interessam. ― Ele bebeu meio copo de Coca Cola. ― Você tem que admitir, é refrescante.

Bella começou a rir e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

― Você parece uma propaganda ruim. ― Ela tomou outro gole de bebida e empurrou o copo para o lado, quando duas bandejas de pizza quente foram colocadas sobre a mesa. ― Cheira bem.

― Eu aposto que o gosto é ainda melhor. ― Seus olhos tinham um brilho agora familiar. ― Claro que você não está pronta para o picante ainda?

Quando a garçonete colocou um prato diante de cada um, junto com facas e garfos, Bella revirou os olhos.

― Muito tempo para mudar de ideia. ― Tirou uma fatia de pizza fumegante, ele a colocou em seu prato e seguiu com uma segunda fatia. ― Mas eu vou mudar isso.

Completamente relaxado agora, Bella levou uma fatia de sua própria pizza.

― Vá sonhando. ― Ela inalou e fechou os olhos. ― Cheira como o céu.

― Céu e picante. ― Ele parou e riu quando ela olhou para ele em advertência. ― Ok, vamos apenas comer e guardar isso para outra hora.

Ele era um bom companheiro de jantar, tinha que admitir. Enquanto comiam, ele falou sobre sua família que, descobriu, vivia em uma cidade a 200 km de distância. Seu melhor amigo, Emm, mudou-se para a cidade um par de anos atrás, e sua mãe era a pediatra de renome, Margaret Mccarty.

Margaret Mccarty era uma boa médica, mas uma puta fria, tanto quanto Bella estava preocupada, embora ela não estava prestes a dizer. Ela teve um par de desentendimentos com ela no passado. Boa com as mãos e o cérebro, pobre com a maneira de lidar.

Edward comeu com gosto. Normalmente, quando saia com os amigos, Bella comia da mesma forma, mas em sua presença, ela se absteve de ter mais do que três peças.

― Sem fome? ― Edward finalmente perguntou quando ele pegou sua quinta fatia.

― Não. ― Interiormente, ela babou com o pensamento de um quarto pedaço.

― Os pedaços são cortadas muito pequenos. ― Ele deu uma grande mordida.

Sortudo.

― Verdade.

― Então, tenha outra mordida.

― Eu estou bem. ― Ela chamou a atenção da garçonete e segurou o copo para cima. A garçonete assentiu e cabeceou por cima. Depois de entregar-lhe o copo, Bella voltou a encontrar Edward sobre ela enquanto mastigava lentamente.

Ele engoliu em seco antes de afirmar sem rodeios:

― Você está desejando mais.

― Perdão?

― Você está morrendo por outra fatia.

― Absurdo.

― Não tente puxar a areia nos meus olhos, Bella. Você quer um pedaço, pegue. Eu estou indo para o número seis em um minuto, e então você pode assistir o número sete descer minha garganta logo após. Sem modéstia aqui, amor. Vamos jantar, e eu não posso respeitar as mulheres que estão, obviamente, ainda com fome fingindo que não estão. ― Ele franziu a testa. ― Eu nunca percebi isso até que minha irmã me disse. Quem quer que diga que damas tem que comer pouco, é louco. Droga, isso é um monte de merda.

Seus sentimentos exatamente, mas ainda...

Ele apontou o pedaço de pizza para ela.

― Você está com medo que eu vá julgá-la por ter outra fatia de pizza. Bom Deus, mulher, há coisas piores no mundo que podem acontecer. Se tivesse sido um cristão no tempo dos romanos, eles teriam te jogado de alimento aos leões. O que é outro pedaço de pizza em comparação?

Seu senso de humor fazia cócegas.

― Não muito, realmente.

― Então, pegue outra fatia. Tem mais duas. Conclua o lote. Eu não me importo. ― olhou seriamente para ela. ― Realmente não me importo, Bella.

E ele realmente não fazia, ela podia ver isso. Quando ela pegou uma quarta fatia, ele chamou a atenção da garçonete que estava chegando e ergueu o copo. A garçonete admiravelmente absteve-se de suspiros, em vez de colocar um copo cheio de Bella diante dela e tomar o copo vazio de Edward.

― Eu não acho que você está em seus bons livros mais ― observou ela, quando a garçonete se foi.

― Tenho que garantir a dica e me colocar de volta no topo da lista, porque eu amo essa pizza e vou voltar aqui regularmente. Eu vou querer continuar o bom serviço.

― Falou como um verdadeiro médico. ― Percebendo o que disse, ela parou de comer e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. ― Oh, eu não... Quer dizer... eu... eu...

― Claro que você quis dizer isso ― Edward disse calmamente. ― Minha mãe era uma enfermeira. Confie em mim, eu sei o que você quis dizer.

Sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável Bella mordeu o lábio.

― Não paro de planejar foder seus miolos, embora ― acrescentou.

A pizza caiu de sua mão para seu colo.

― Você o quê...?

― Eu disse...

― Não. ― Confusa, ela levantou a mão, enquanto pegou no colo o outro pedaço de pizza. ― Não repita.

― E porque você disse isso, eu vou provar, como médico, que também posso dar um bom serviço. ― Seus olhos brilharam, o verde escuro deles profundo e cheio de promessas. ― Melhor. O melhor.

Ela estava feliz que estava sentada, porque seus joelhos se transformaram em geleia.

― Mude de assunto.

― Por quê? Está molhando sua calcinha?

― Pare com isso.

― Você não vai dizer quando eu tiver você embaixo de mim.

― Edward!

― Sim, você estará gritando que tudo certo.

― Você é incorrigível. ― Presa entre o riso e o constrangimento, Bella olhou em volta freneticamente, apenas para encontrar-se olhando para uma mulher empertigada idosa na cabine ao lado, que estava olhando para os dois com uma expressão de desaprovação. ― Oh merda.

Que lhe valeu um olhar gelado, e ela deslizou um pouco em seu assento, sua perna esfregando contra a de Edward, embora ela não pudesse se importar menos naquele momento.

― Estou muito envergonhada.

Sem ajuda, ele estava rindo dela abertamente.

― Isso é tudo culpa sua. ― Firmemente mantendo o rosto virado para longe da mulher idosa, ela sentiu o calor em suas bochechas e fez uma careta para ele.

― Oh, querida, eu tomo todo o crédito. ― Rindo, Edward tomou a bebida da garçonete que teve as boas maneiras de não olhar com curiosidade para Bella. ― E eu quis dizer cada palavra. ― Ele engoliu meia bebida em vários goles. ― Homem, que a pizza é quente. Picante. Do jeito que eu gosto de você. ― Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela gemia e se encolheu sob o bufo da mulher idosa de desgosto.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse continuar a comer com a mulher idosa dando-lhe desaprovação. Com pena dela, Edward, ainda rindo, levantou-se e pegou a mão dela, puxando-a da cabine com facilidade. Colocando a mão em suas costas, ele a guiou pelos corredores entre as mesas. No balcão ele pagou por sua refeição, enquanto ela fez sua rota de fuga.

A brisa fresca de fora levou o calor de suas bochechas e ela deu um suspiro de alívio. Olhando ao redor, viu vários casais se aproximando, mas sua atenção foi desviada quando Edward saiu do restaurante e se aproximou ao lado dela, seu braço movendo-se com familiaridade em torno de sua cintura quando ele se colocou contra seu lado duro e começaram a caminhar.

Era uma sensação totalmente estranha para ela, e não sabia bem como agir.

Ele se inclinou enquanto caminhavam, seu hálito quente contra seu ouvido.

― Você é tão forte.

― Eu sou?

― Eu pensei que era o meu departamento.

― Oh, caramba, você vai parar com isso?

Ele riu, os lábios roçando sua orelha. A ação foi tão inesperada que ela não sabia como responder.

Beijá-lo de volta? Virar a cabeça e olhar para ele? Abraçar mais perto? Continuou a olhar para frente. Falta de experiência em namoro, estava mostrando com clareza humilhante. Quem sabia que namoro era tão cheio de regras?

― Você vai trabalhar amanhã? ― Edward perguntou.

Ficou feliz em estar de volta em terreno familiar, ela concordou.

― Turno da noite.

― Então, você está livre de manhã? ― Houve um som definido de ansiedade em seu tom.

― Não. Eu deveria ir com Angela para as lojas de noivas. Ela vai se casar em cerca de seis meses, por isso estamos fazendo o rastreamento do vestido de noiva.

― Rastreamento nupcial?

― Como rastrear um pub, apenas as damas de honra se arrastando ao redor de uma boutique de noiva para a próxima.

― E a mãe de Angela? Não é a mãe da noiva que deve ir com ela?

Bella sorriu.

― Angela está fazendo isso primeiro. Sua mãe é um pouco dominadora, assim Angela está fazendo suas compras até o próximo mês. Então até descobrir, Angela deverá ter feito a sua escolha e o vestido estará comprado.

Um estrondo de risos encheu Edward.

Relaxando, Bella disse a ele sobre o casamento. Ela nem percebeu que estava inclinando-se contra ele. As luzes da rua ligaram e eles passaram outros casais de executivos ainda saindo dos seus escritórios.

Edward parou em uma sorveteria e falou com ela sobre tomar sorvetes .

― Depois de tudo ― ele disse ― Nós não terminamos nossa pizza.

― E de quem seria a culpa? ― Ela perguntou secamente.

― Sua ― voltou alegremente, para pagar os sorvetes e entregou um para ela.

― Você quer.

Ele a seguiu para a rua.

― Você é tímida. Por mim, eu poderia ter ficado lá e comido o último pedaço de pizza sob o olhar de desaprovação daquela velha senhora, sem problemas. ― Atirando um braço em torno do ombro, seguiu em uma caminhada lenta. ― Ela provavelmente estava com ciúmes.

― Sua modéstia é inspiradora.

― Eu sei. Aqueça-se com isso.

Rindo, Bella lambeu o sorvete que já estava começando a derreter.

Eles caminharam lentamente em um silêncio sociável, e no momento em que eles chegaram ao estacionamento do hotel, ambos terminaram seus sorvetes. Bella não percebeu que eles estavam na porta de Edward até que ele tirou a chave e abriu a porta. Imediatamente, ela recuou.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro.

― Eu preciso ir. ― Ela sorriu e deu mais um passo para trás.

Seu olhar era penetrante quando ele se virou para encará-la totalmente.

― Ainda é cedo.

― É... ― Ela olhou para o relógio. ― Oito horas. ― Cedo. Droga. Bom. Inferno, ela não sabia.

Estendendo a mão, ele agarrou-lhe o pulso em um suave, mas firme aperto.

― Bella.

― Sim?

Ele riu de repente, sacudindo a cabeça.

― Você não é o que estou acostumado.

― Você já sabia disso. ― Seu estômago estava em nós.

― E isso é o que amo em você. ― Ele puxou-a mais perto, e Deus a ajude, ela não resistiu. Sua voz baixou. ― Fique a noite comigo.

Combinando frio e calor liberado por ela. O calor do desejo, da memória de seu corpo duro subindo acima dela, contra ela, dentro dela. O frio de medo, seu corpo imperfeito mostrado ao seu olhar. O medo e o desejo guerrearam dentro dela.

Medo venceu, levantando sua feia cabeça e fazendo-a estremecer interiormente, com muito medo de permitir-se ser exposta a este espécime perfeito de masculinidade. Se eu fosse magra. Se eu não fosse gorda. Se eu tivesse um corpo decente. As palavras de insultos arrepiaram em sua mente como hera venenosa, cavando fundo e rasgando feridas abertas que sangraram dúvida, a autoconsciência, e os ecos de palavras cruéis que tinha ouvido desde tão jovem que ela conseguia se lembrar.

Ela olhou para Edward. Tão bonito, tão forte, um corpo que era duro e musculoso, um homem que fazia a maioria das mulheres olharem para ele duas vezes, até três vezes.

E ele esperava que ela compartilhasse seu corpo, gordura com covinhas, com ele.

― Eu não posso.

― Não pode? ― Seu braço deslizou ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a contra ele, o calor de seu corpo penetrando-lhe gelado. ― Ou não quer? ― Quando ela olhou para baixo, ele colocou um dedo sob o queixo para virar a cabeça para trás para que pudesse estudar seu rosto.

Levou toda a sua força de vontade para dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

― Não posso.

― Não.

Seu sorriso vacilou.

― Não seja bobo.

― Você está com medo de mim?

― Não.

― Você está com medo de ficar íntima comigo?

Não pela razão que ele estava pensando. Ela balançou a cabeça.

― Mentirosa. ― A palavra veio sem raiva, mas havia um fio de aço na mesma. Esse fio de aço era algo que Bella estava começando a reconhecer.

Foi o suficiente para fazê-la endurecer e começar a afastarse, apenas para parar quando risinhos abafados e palavras sussurradas quebraram o silêncio. Ela olhou para os lados para ver um casal, obviamente, um pouco pior para o desgaste com o álcool, tropeçando no seu quarto a duas portas de distância. O homem estava com o braço em torno da mulher, alto e magro, e ela estava pressionada contra seu lado. Enquanto ele tentou pegar a chave na porta, ela riu e beijou-o, seus dedos vasculhando seu cabelo, sua perna, muito magra entrelaçando em torno de sua perna. Ele riu, sua mão na coxa esbelta, de costas batendo contra a porta quando ele se virou para ela. Eles se beijaram duro, e mesmo que eles não estivessem no brilho das luzes da varanda em cima, era claro que havia um monte de língua envolvida no beijo.

O coração de Bella bateu desconfortavelmente enquanto observava à mímica nos braços de Edward. Um olhar se revelou nele também, estava assistindo, mas como se ele sentisse seu escrutínio, seu olhar virou de volta para ela.

O calor primitivo em seus olhos a deixou de boca seca, e ela desviou o olhar mais uma vez a tempo de ver a porta se abrir atrás do casal e eles tropeçaram dentro, suas risadas abruptamente interrompidas por sua porta se fechando.

Eles estavam dentro e obviamente planejando uma sessão de sexo.

O olhar de Edward foi queimando um buraco no topo da cabeça dela, então respirou fundo o que fez empurrar os seios contra o peito duro e olhou mais uma vez. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais quentes, com claro desejo. Levava a sentir, também, como se o comprimento endurecido contra sua barriga não fosse nada para passar.

Seu interior estava como geleia.

― Bella. ― O nome dela saiu em tom rouco.

Ela quis dizer não. Ela quis dar uma desculpa e ir embora. Queria colocar distância entre ela e esse homem inebriante. Ela queria... mas o que saiu foi um sussurro

― Eu não conheço as regras.

― Não há nenhuma. ― Sua respiração estava em sua têmpora.

― Eu não posso fazer isso. ― Um arrepio passou por ela quando seus lábios roçaram sua pele.

Longos dedos em suas costas, puxando-a ainda mais perto.

― Você pode. ― Aquelas mãos deslizaram para embalar seu traseiro generoso. ― Você vai. ― Seus lábios estavam deslizando com uma lentidão excruciante pelo seu rosto.

O calor de seu corpo, seu cheiro limpo, masculino, a força de seus braços e a certeza de suas ações fez o seu sangue bombear mais rápido, enviou um arrepio de calor em espiral até a sua feminilidade.

Ela queria, Deus sabia que queria, mas o medo ainda mordiscou tortuosamente em sua consciência. Com lábios trêmulos, ela tentou encontrar as palavras em seus pensamentos dispersos para negar-lhe, para negar a si mesma, mas então ele a beijou. Seus lábios desceram sobre os dela, abafando as palavras antes que pudessem ser devidamente formadas, e cada pensamento que ela conseguiu capturar foi varrido sob o ataque habilidoso de seu beijo.

Edward beijou-a profundamente, sua língua arrebatadora em sua boca, uma de suas mãos chegando, embalando em volta de sua cabeça, a outra mão apertando seu corpo, a dureza de sua ereção fazendo uma marca contra sua barriga.

Apanhados no beijo drogado, ela estava apenas vagamente consciente de estar sendo levada para o seu quarto, um passo lento e obscuro desta vez. A porta se fechou, e então ela foi contra, de costas para a madeira dura e o joelho de Edward entre suas coxas, mãos em concha nas suas bochechas quando ele a beijou com uma intensidade quase assustadora.

Ele agitou o sangue dela, a fez formigar seus nervos, desejo enrolado dentro dela.

Essa boca mágica deslizou para sua garganta, deixando-a sem fôlego quando dedos hábeis desciam para embalar um seio através da blusa de seda. A palma da mão em concha dura nela, a forma dela, pressionou suavemente. Fogo deflagrou vida dentro dela, e ela agarrou seus ombros, avançando contra ele, sentindo a dureza de sua coxa entre as suas mais suaves.

― Sim ― ele respirou calorosamente contra sua garganta. ― Oh Deus, sim, Bella.

E depois que a palma dura estava sob sua blusa, procurando e encontrando seu peito, colocando-lhe uma vez mais através do sutiã rendado. Seus dedos deslizaram as bordas do sutiã, mergulhando em uma pequena provocação.

― Nós precisamos de menos roupas. ― Seu riso era áspero, baixo. ― Menos roupas. ― Ele mudou de posição e a luz acendeu de repente, queimando brilhante no quarto. Seus olhos quando ela o viu estavam cheios de calor, um verde escuro com conhecimento carnal e antecipação.

Bella congelou, sentindo como o provérbio do cervo pego nos faróis.

A mão de Edward foi para sua cintura, alisando debaixo da blusa enquanto voltava acariciando seu pescoço, sua língua lambendo através de seu pulso.

Desejo ainda batia por ela, mas... Chega, ela apagou a luz.

O quarto foi novamente mergulhado em penumbra, a única luz era a do globo da varanda através das cortinas abertas.

Suas respirações ofegantes encheram a sala.

Finalmente, ele disse algo

― Deixe-me ligar a luz.

― Não. ― Na penumbra, olhou diretamente em seus olhos, vendo o seu brilho. ― Por favor. Não.

― Você não tem nada do que se envergonhar. ― Suas mãos acariciaram o travessão de sua cintura, enviando calor em seus rins.

Mas o medo ainda governava parte do seu cérebro. A parte que ainda estava pensando, porém lentamente.

― Você disse, disse que não há regras. Assim que inclui ter uma luz acesa.

Ele ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que sua autoconsciência começou a elevar-se, seu desejo ruindo sob seu ataque.

― Isso foi um erro. Eu... ― Ela não teve outra palavra para fora.

Edward tomou sua boca, seu beijo carnal, e as brasas de seu desejo de que ainda estavam cintilando queimaram vida mais uma vez sob a habilidade de suas mãos, na abundância plena de seu beijo.

Ela o queria. Precisava dele. Mas só em seus termos, na penumbra onde poderia se sentir confortável, onde poderia fingir ser alguém que não era, uma pessoa bonita e esguia. Na penumbra, podia pressionar-se contra ele, poderia lidar com têlo afagando e acariciando-a.

A blusa deslizada sobre sua cabeça, seu sutiã soltou e caiu dela enquanto Edward a beijava calorosamente, sua boca devastando a dela, suas mãos conhecedoras atiçando as chamas do desejo.

Na penumbra ela estava livre para moldar-se com as mãos às suas costas, para sentir a pele colocada sobre o músculo quando ele se moveu. Poderia beijá-lo de volta calorosamente, deixando suas inibições voarem livres.

Encontrando a bainha de sua camiseta, ela puxou-a, e ele levantou os braços para passar sobre a sua cabeça e descartá-lo

para o lado. A dureza de seu abdômen musculoso estriado foi uma delícia para os dedos enquanto ela dançava levemente sobre as ondas. Seus ombros eram grandes na escuridão, pairando sobre ela, quando ele se abaixou, mais uma vez, seus lábios arrastando para baixo de sua garganta roçando, através de sua clavícula, sua língua varrendo no oco.

E suas mãos, meu Deus, as mãos em concha em seus seios nus, pesando os globos generosos, e ela jurou que deixou a marca de seus dedos em sua pele. Calor subiu em espiral fora de seu toque, seus mamilos em pico, dor, e ela mordeu um gemido quando seus polegares escovaram sobre os picos rígidos.

― Não se segure ― ele ordenou com voz rouca, sua respiração em sua pele úmida, onde a curva de seu ombro encontrou a curva de seu pescoço. ― Pode gemer para mim, bebê. Deixe-me saber o que lhe agrada.

Bella não podia pensar. Tudo lhe agradava. Tudo a fazia estremecer de desejo, seu sangue se sentindo como se fosse um rio de fogo puro passando por ela, incendiando seus nervos e sensações.

Uma de suas mãos escovou ao longo de sua barriga, um dedo longo mergulhando em seu umbigo e fazendo-a chupar em uma respiração profunda. Sua risada foi baixa, áspera com desejo.

Desejo por ela. Ele não podia esconder, foi tão claro, e ela se divertia com isso.

Aqui na escuridão, deleitava-se na luxúria de um homem bonito para ela. Luxúria de Edward por ela.

Dedos fortes enganchados no cinto da calça capri e empurrou-os para baixo, levando a calcinha rendada no caminho. O material reunido a seus pés, e ela saiu deles, tirando suas sapatilhas ao mesmo tempo.

Aqui na penumbra ela ficou mais ousada, seus próprios dedos espalhando sobre as ondas suaves de seus peitorais, as

palmas das mãos deslizando nos pequenos mamilos masculinos que já estavam duros. Edward rosnou seu prazer contra sua garganta.

Movendo as mãos mais para baixo, ela deslizou sobre seu definido estômago e abaixo. Abaixo. Presa no desejo quente, ela deslizou os dedos na frente da calça jeans e, quase imediatamente, encontrou a cabeça de seu eixo. Ela sentiu o comprimento dele saltar contra sua mão.

― Oh céus ― ele gemeu com voz rouca. ― Bella. Não pare. Por favor, não pare. ― Com cada palavra ele beliscou seu ombro.

Entusiasmada, ela tentava tirar o jeans e deslizou o zíper com cuidado, e seu eixo, envolto em seus boxers, cutucou sua mão. Em segundos, puxou o material macio para baixo e depois ele estava lá, em todo comprimento, quente, rígido surgindo livre, e ela segurou sua mão em torno dele.

Em uma fração de segundo ficou desapontada que não podia vê-lo, que não poderia explorá-lo em pura luz a seu lazer, mas quase imediatamente enfiou o pensamento de volta na caixa pouco desagradável da qual tinha saído.

Sem arrependimentos. Não lamente esta noite. Hoje à noite era dela. Sua. Deles.

Na penumbra.

Na penumbra, ela pode ser qualquer coisa, sua fantasia de tudo. A escuridão era sua amiga.

Edward era seu amante.

Ele mudou de posição, com o braço em movimento, e ela engasgou quando ele segurou seu monte, deslizando os dedos pelos cachos protegendo seus segredos, um dedo longo empurrando sem descanso entre as dobras inchadas de seus lábios para esfregar contra a sua pele molhada.

― Edward... ― Seu nome foi um gemido na noite.

― Bella. ― Seu nome era grosso de calor hedonista.

E depois que o dedo longo estava dentro dela, empurrando profundo, estranho e emocionante ao mesmo tempo. Suas coxas bem fechadas quando ela tentou tirá-lo, mantê-lo, esforçando-se na ponta dos pés.

A risada de Edward era todo sexo masculino, possessivo e satisfeito.

― Você é minha, Bella. ― Ele retirou o dedo, arrastando o lado de sua bainha deliberadamente, fazendo-a se contorcer contra ele quando pressionou seu corpo entre ele e a superfície dura da porta de madeira. Ele deslizou seu dedo fora dela e acariciou o clitóris pouco maior brotando em suas dobras.

Bella quase quebrou no local. Desejo corria por ela como mercúrio, quente e duro e com estilhaços de prazer. Ela arqueou contra ele, empurrando seus quadris desavergonhadamente contra a sua vara grossa.

― Por favor. Por favor, Edward.

― Desse jeito, não é? ― Ele a beijou duro, quase cruel, seu dedo escorregando para entrar infalivelmente nela novamente, torcendo o dedo de um lado para o outro como ele o fez, aumentando seu prazer. Empurrando-a para frente.

― Diga-me, amor. Você gosta disso?

― Sim. Sim! ― Uma onda de calor quase a levou em algum lugar quando a outra mão também estava entre suas coxas, um dedo ágil brincando com seu clitóris enquanto seu outro dedo deslizou dentro e fora dela, lenta e deliberada pressionando contra o lado da sua abertura.

Cada sensação caindo através dela à fez jogar a cabeça para trás e faltar o ar quando cores passaram diante de seus olhos.

― Oh, não, querida. ― Seu murmúrio estava quente e rouco. ― Ainda não.

Retirou as mãos, pegou seus quadris em um aperto firme. Em um momento, ele virou a si mesmo e ao redor de Bella e usando seu corpo a empurrar de volta para a cama, ele olhou para ela.

Ela sabia que não podia vê-la claramente, mas o mesmo era verdade para ela, e sentiu a decepção. Quando seus joelhos cutucaram a cama, ela viu o brilho de determinação nos olhos.

― Hoje você ganha ― sussurrou quase selvagem. ― Mas da próxima vez é nos meus termos, Bella.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar além da neblina drogada de paixão, ele inclinou-a de volta para a cama. Pairava sobre ela, suas mãos descansavam um pouco acima dos joelhos, movendo-se suavemente para agarrar seus quadris. Penumbra fazia sombra em suas características, mas sentiu a lascívia no ar. Ele curvou-se, e sua boca estava em sua barriga, lábios quentes, dentes afiados quando ele beliscou a carne macia, lambendo-a, enviando tumultos de sensações através dela.

Ele moveu mais ao lazer, cada movimento lento e deliberado e afiado com fome. Fome por ela, por seu corpo, para seu prazer. Para o seu prazer.

Quando ela tentou sentar-se, ele colocou uma mão sobre a barriga e empurrou-a de volta para baixo. Sem perder o ritmo ele pressionou beijos abertos para sua pele, movendo-se de seu corpo.

Coração batendo forte, o fogo em suas veias, ela se arqueou para trás, atingindo acima dela para agarrar a colcha e pendurar em cada beijo que ele pressionou em sua pele. Parecia idiota sobre a vertente erótica de luxúria que disparava fora em lugares secretos que doía com a necessidade.

Ela sentiu o calor dele vindo em cima dela, a aspereza de suas panturrilhas quando ele esfregou contra sua pele suave. Abaixando as pálpebras, assistiu sem fôlego quando ele se arrastou até seu corpo com movimentos sensuais, famintos. Uma ilusão de um animal covarde, ou seria uma ilusão? Seus

olhos brilhavam na penumbra, e até mesmo nas sombras, ela reconheceu a voracidade de seu olhar e os movimentos.

Faminto por ela.

Ansiando por ela.

Precisando dela.

Desejando-a.

Determinado a tê-la.

Sua fantasia de vida.

Em seguida, fugiram da fantasia e foram substituídos com a coisa real. Lábios firmes masculinos fechados em torno de um mamilo, a língua áspera enrolando ao redor do mamilo sensível, e ele chupou em sua boca quente.

Dedos torcendo a colcha, ela puxou o tecido grosso quando fechou os olhos e gemia com cada chupada forte da boca talentosa.

Frieza de repente bateu em seu mamilo, um golpe rude da língua sobre ele fazendo-a estremecer, e depois que a boca quente envolveu outro mamilo, sugando-o na língua, no fundo enrolando em torno dele, um grunhido de fome em sua garganta enquanto ele festejava.

Ela quase estilhaçou ali, mas ele negou outra vez a ela, levantando a cabeça para sorrir hedonisticamente para ela.

― Oh, não, querida. Vamos juntos. Prepare-se para um mau bocado.

Um braço forte foi sob sua coxa e deslizou para apresentar atrás de seu joelho, levantando-a para fora, o outro braço fazendo o mesmo, fazendo-a ofegar enquanto se movia sobre ela, seus movimentos fazendo seus quadris subirem, deixando-a aberta para seu corpo saqueador.

― Edward ― ela começou vagamente, um toque apreensivo. ― Eu não acho que, oh...

Um impulso e ele estava dentro dela, seu saco com força contra o seu traseiro, a raiz de sua masculinidade contra sua abertura, o seu interior poço profundo, tão profundo que ela pensou que ela iria senti-lo lá para sempre. Ele tocou-a por dentro e por fora, rodeando-a externamente com sua força e aroma, interiormente, com seu eixo e a semente até agora vazando na ponta.

Seus dentes brancos eram um flash do pecado na penumbra, seu humor negro com paixão e afiado com concupiscência.

― Toda minha ― ele murmurou, e então começou a se mover.

Dizer que ele a levou seria errado. Dizer que ele a levou vorazmente estava correto. Ele bombeou forte, os braços fechados sob seus joelhos tão facilmente como se ela fosse uma cana delgada. Sua força a impressionou, assim como sua voracidade por ela. Foi lá no brilho de seus olhos, nas palavras carnais que ele sussurrou para ela, em cada impulso duro de seu corpo e contra ela.

Ele empurrou sua libido mais alta, incendiou o seu desejo, fez sua paixão queimar fora de controle. Ela não conseguia enrolar seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e segurá-lo perto, ele tinha total controle de seu corpo, mas ela agarrou seus braços, suas unhas curtas escavando os músculos sob a pele cheia de cabelo áspera.

Poder em seus braços, em suas palavras, em cada impulso difícil de seus quadris, e no eixo que subia tão furiosamente dentro dela. Poder na forma como ele a levou, mantendo-a indefesa para seu prazer, enquanto queimava seu próprio até que ela queria gritar com nervos abalados e sensação oprimida.

Ele bateu de todos os lados. O poder dele, o desejo, o calor de sexo puro que parecia muito mais, a maneira como ele a fazia se sentir tão bonita, tão devassa, tão desejável. A maneira como ele ansiava, cobiçava-a.

Seus quadris bombeando com mais força, todos os slides de seu eixo grosso em sua vagina apertando ainda mais um jogo para o fogo já queimando dentro dela. Ele queimou fora, enchendo-a, subindo com deliciosas picadas de calor, tendo-a, queimando-a, e ela explodiu para fora, uma chama de fogo em um universo de calor e fome carnal.

Ela queimou fora de controle, explodindo com o nome de Edward em seus lábios.

Vagamente ela sentiu a maré quente de sementes explodindo dentro dela, revestindo suas paredes internas, e um corpo rígido que empurrou contra ela, dentro dela, enviando-a para um vazio de fogo que ela pensou, certamente, queimá-la em lascívia deliciosa.

**_Beijos e até_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi!**_

_**Penúltimo capítulo meninas.**_

_**Brincar de Médico? Suspiro!_**Suspiro!_**Suspiro!**__**Suspiro!...**_**_**_

_**Agradecendo;**_

_**Nina Stutz, Neri de Paula, Cheiva, BdMatias, Lollita-San, Ana Krol, Lhaís, Mahbar , Luana, Ginamesley e**_

_**Christye-Lupin. **_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews. Fico hiper feliz de saber que estão gostando da estória e que**_

_**minhas escolhas são agradáveis. **_

_**Agora, bora ler o capítulo que está lindo, consigo até imaginar a quantidade de suspiros que vcs irão dar**_

_**após o término deste. **_

Mudando com os móveis que ele deixou no armazenamento teria sido muito pior se Emm não tivesse vindo para ajudá-lo, e trouxe um amigo também.

Félix foi apresentado como um policial, e com a sua compilação de urso e tranquilo comportamento ainda quase ameaçador, Edward não podia acreditar que muitos espertinhos deram-lhe o lábio. Félix era um policial com perigo escrito em tudo sobre ele. De fato, "não se meta comigo" estava praticamente carimbado na testa.

― Ele sempre faz careta assim? ― Edward assistiu Félix pegar uma poltrona sem suar a camisa e movê-la para dentro de casa.

Emm sorriu.

― Ele tem um novo vizinho.

― Deve ser um inferno de vizinho.

― Você não tem ideia.

― Deve ser um vizinho poderoso e estúpido para irritá-lo assim.

― Você não tem ideia. ― Emm piscou. ― Feminino.

― Ahhhh. ― Edward assentiu com simpatia. Agora ele podia entender. Bella ia amarrá-lo em nós.

― Falando de mulheres. ― Emm inclinou-se contra o poste da varanda e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. ― Como está à busca da sua donzela?

― Estou chegando lá. ― Edward sorriu autoconfiante. ― O fracasso não é uma opção.

― Quer apostar? ― Félix retumbou quando saiu da porta, a camiseta que ele usava esticada sobre seus músculos enormes.

Agora, Edward pensou, se ele fosse uma mulher, estaria intimidado pelo seu físico que é melhor do que a média. Em vez disso, ser um cara, era legal sobre isso, mas ele fez uma rápida verificação de seus próprios bíceps e tomou satisfação nas ondas impressionantes deles.

Ok, talvez houvesse um pouco de frieza em sua observação, mas ei, ele era humano.

― Ainda não conseguiu levá-la em um encontro? ― Emm perguntou.

Félix pegou seu copo de café gelado e tomou vários goles profundos. Edward tinha certeza de que é tudo o que seria necessário para drenar. A embalagem parecia uma caixa atraente.

― Teve pizza na noite passada, como uma questão de fato ― ele respondeu, depois sorriu. Amplamente. Muito amplamente.

― Seu cão! ― Emm o socou no ombro. ― Você a levou para a cama!

― Seduzi ― admitiu descaradamente. ― Sem realmente dar-lhe uma chance de pensar muito. ― Sentindo o olhar rígido de Félix sobre ele, rapidamente acrescentou. ― Não é o que você está pensando, Félix. Eu não empurro as meninas.

― Você acabou de dizer que a seduziu para fazer o que você queria?

― Confie em mim, com Bella você não pode dar muito tempo para pensar.

Sobrancelhas escuras reduzindo ainda mais, Félix não parecia muito convencido.

― Bella está deixando Edward louco ― Emm explicou alegremente. ― Ela é uma garota tamanho grande com um monte de peso acima. Edward a cobiça e está tentando provar seu amor. E não está tendo uma vida fácil.

― Ah. ― Foi à vez de Félix acenar, ele olhou para o jardim da frente. ― As senhoras são difíceis de entender, na maioria das vezes.

As senhoras? Edward olhou para Emm.

O sorriso de Emm permaneceu alegre.

― Félix está tendo problemas com sua vizinha, senhora, e ela...

― Vamos ficar aqui fazendo fofocas ou vamos trabalhar? ― Félix resmungou.

― Os homens não fazem fofocas ― Emm voltou. ― Os homens transmitem informações. Que, "ele transferiu sua atenção para Edward," Você não está indo muito bem.

― Porque você colocou em poucas palavras. ― Tomando um gole de seu próprio café gelado, Edward estudou uma das roseiras. Estavam mal cuidadas. Talvez ele pudesse pedir a Bella vir e trabalhar a sua magia sobre elas... e sobre ele. Especialmente sobre ele. ― Eu tenho que superar esta insegurança dela.

― Não é fácil quando as mulheres mais voluptuosas foram sacaneadas na mídia e em todos os lugares que se virem ― Emm apontou.

Félix grunhiu de acordo.

― Eu só vou ter que me esforçar mais ― disse Edward.

― Boa sorte com isso ― Félix resmungou. ― Sério.

Emm riu abertamente e a curiosidade de Edward foi despertada, mas Félix deu um olhar de aviso a Emm e este calou a boca.

― Ok. ― Edward se endireitou. ― Vamos levar o último destes móveis para dentro.

Eles trabalharam durante a tarde, parando apenas para comer uma pizza e cerveja, e quando estava satisfeito dentro da casa, Edward precisava intensamente de um chuveiro. Agradecendo e se despedindo de Emm e Félix, ele observou-os partir, Emm em seu carro clássico e Félix em uma monstruosidade de uma motocicleta rugindo. Ele provavelmente quebrou a barreira do som sobre ele. Mas Edward gostou de Félix. O homem era tranquilo e trabalhava duro, e ele parecia ser um tipo do bem. Ele até tinha um senso de humor afiado, quase preguiçoso e escuro, exceto quando se tratava "da senhora", ou para ser mais preciso, de uma senhora particular. Então ele se fechava e franzia o cenho ferozmente. Um dia, Edward só tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Félix e sua senhora vizinha, mas logo em seguida, ele teve seus problemas com sua própria senhora.

Um muito doce problema de senhora suculenta. Bella. Ela não passou a noite, mas em vez disso tinha deslizado para fora após apenas uma hora de se abraçarem, algo para o qual ele foi bastante parcial. Ela apenas deixou acender a luz, uma vez que estava seguramente vestida, e o fato de que sua blusa estava vestida do avesso só tinha feito suas bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas. Suas bochechas não tinham ficado vermelhas até que ele sugeriu tirá-la e colocá-la de volta de forma adequada. Ela tinha ido à porta rapidamente, e ele mal conseguiu pegar uma toalha para embrulhar em torno de seus lombos nus e chegar até a porta para vê-la entrar em seu carro do outro lado do estacionamento. A mulher poderia se mover rápido quando queria. Ah, sim, ela poderia mover-se...

Seu pênis se animou ao lembrar-se do sexo alucinante.

Alucinante como um inferno. Ele pensou que seus olhos iam saltar, a pressão incrível quase tinha lhe dado um infarto do miocárdio. Ele sorriu. Ataque cardíaco por sexo incrível, o que é um elogio exagerado para os livros. Não que ele seria o primeiro a aparecer com uma válvula através de sexo. Heh heh. Sóbrio, jogou as embalagens vazias de café gelado no lixo e verificou o relógio. Ela estaria fazendo suas rondas de medicação das seis horas agora, e verificando se todos estavam comendo bem.

Ele tomou um banho, depois verificou o relógio novamente. Seis e meia da tarde. Ela provavelmente estava pensando em ter seu próprio chá.

Edward cozinhou uma refeição e comeu-a lendo o jornal. Ele verificou o relógio. Sete e meia. Ela pode estar tomando um chá agora.

Ele assistiu TV por algum tempo, depois verificou o relógio novamente. Oito e meia da noite. Ela, sem dúvida, está escrevendo notas, ou fazendo a administração de medicamentos de última hora, ou ajudando as pessoas a irem ao banheiro, mudando suas camas, estabelecendo-os, ou uma centena de outras pequenas coisas que médicos tinham apenas uma vaga ideia de que os enfermeiros faziam no seu trabalho diário. Ele só sabia mais porque sua mãe havia perfurado o a partir do momento em que ele decidiu se tornar um médico, e porque ele a tinha visto chegar em casa bastante selvagem às vezes sobre algo que um médico tinha feito ou dito. Ela chegava em casa cheia de elogios também, de vez em quando, mas do outro lado muitas vezes ele viu também. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria se tornar um desses médicos. Na verdade, ele respeitava as enfermeiras.

Foi apenas Bella que ele cobiçou. A enfermeira Bella levantando a temperatura a níveis bem altos. Enfermeira travessa. Heh heh.

Ele viu o relógio, julgando que ela tinha chegado em casa, então ele ligou. Nenhuma resposta. Ligou 15 minutos mais tarde, mas ainda sem resposta. Ele esperou meia hora e nenhuma resposta. Ele pensou em ir para ter certeza que ela estava bem. Inferno, qualquer um poderia ter batido em sua cabeça, quando ela saiu de seu carro tarde da noite. Sozinha.

Ele ligou de novo. Às onze horas estava pronto para ligar para o hospital e descobrir se ela ainda estava lá. Merda, estava se transformando em um perseguidor. Enfermeiros, por vezes, trabalhavam até tarde, dependendo do que estava acontecendo, e ele não tinha o direito de um marido, noivo, ou namorado para ligar para o hospital e descobrir. Além disso, ele tinha certeza que ela ia fritar suas bolas, se ele fizesse isso.

Ele ligou 11:30 e ela respondeu.

― Alô? ― Ela parecia cansada.

― Ei, meu amor. ― A tensão se desenrolando dentro dele, se inclinou para trás na poltrona. ― Você parece cansada. Turno difícil?

― Ocupado. Um dos pacientes entrou em falência de órgãos.

― Desagradável. Você está bem?

― Tudo bem. O que você ainda está fazendo acordado? ― ela bocejou.

Esperando por você. Doente de preocupação. Perguntando se estou virando um perseguidor.

― Só vendo um pouco de TV, pensei em te ligar e sussurrar palavras doces em seu ouvido.

― Isso é bom. ― Ela bocejou novamente e falou baixinho para alguém.

Edward estava imediatamente em estado de alerta, apenas para relaxar, mais uma vez, quando ouviu o miado reclamando de Frizz vindo através da linha, seguido das palavras mais claras de Bella quando ela se voltou para o telefone.

― Os gatos estão com fome ― explicou desnecessariamente. ― Vou alimentá-los e depois vou para a cama.

― Quer uma massagem nas costas? ― ele perguntou, meio brincando.

Obviamente, o coração de seu desejo não pegou a dica, porque ela só bocejou novamente e murmurou.

― Você não tem de trabalhar amanhã?

― Sim. Mas para você posso fazer isso uma noite mais tarde.

Ela riu.

― Sim, certo.

― Sério. ― O bocejo desta vez foi tão forte que ele quase podia imaginá-la meio adormecida em seus pés doloridos. Gentilmente, ele acrescentou ― Vá para a cama, amor. Sem dúvida, vou te ver no hospital amanhã.

― Certo ― ela murmurou. ― Boa noite.

Ouviu o tom de discagem, Edward pensou que era provavelmente a primeira vez em sua história que uma mulher desligou na cara dele. Ele só desejava que pudesse estar lá para esfregar seus pés doloridos, para dar-lhe um pequeno banho erótico, e depois segurá-la confortavelmente na cama.

Em vez disso, estava indo para sua própria cama sozinho e olhando para o teto durante toda a noite, pensando no que queria agora, mas não podia ter.

O telefone tocou e ele o pegou com indiferença.

― Sim?

― Nossa, mano ― a voz de sua irmã veio para baixo da linha. ― Som entusiasmado. O que está fazendo?

― Em perigo de me transformar em um perseguidor.

― Ooohhh, diga-me tudo.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

― Diga-me por que você está ligando, em primeiro lugar.

― Jasper e eu tivemos um pequeno desentendimento.

Edward suspirou. Oh, que felicidade instalou-se em ouvir sobre seus problemas, sabendo por experiência que sua irmã mais velha ia dizer-lhe se ele quisesse ouvir ou não.

― Eu vou fazer plantão de manhã, por isso não demore muito.

― Esse Jasper é um idiota, você sabia disso?

― Desde o primeiro momento que você me disse, anos atrás.

**Bella **foi fazer a cama quando sentiu alguém olhando para ela. Olhando por cima do seu ombro, ela viu Edward de pé na porta, arquivo de um paciente em suas mãos. Seu olhar deslizou sobre ela calorosamente, mas havia uma sombra em seus olhos.

Limpando a garganta, ela endireitou-se e virou-se.

― Este não é o seu paciente. ― Percebendo o que soou, ela mordeu o lábio, contente de que o referido paciente estava no chuveiro com a porta fechada. ― Desculpe. Você quer algo, Doutor?

Seu sorriso era fácil, aqueles olhos verdes enrugando nos cantos em diversão. Mas ainda havia aquela sombra.

Imediatamente, ela se perguntou se ele tinha mudado de ideia sobre eles, se estava se lamentando ter intimidade com ela. Os músculos de seu estômago se apertaram.

― Na verdade, Bella, eu queria saber se você poderia me dar alguns minutos na sala de tratamento.

― Agora? ― Inferno, sua familiaridade estava transbordando para a sua relação de trabalho. Ela normalmente não responderia assim a um médico. ― Quero dizer, com certeza.

Ele deu um passo para trás, permitindo-lhe passar por ele, e ela chupou em uma golfada de ar o cheiro de sua loção pós barba que ele usou naquela manhã. Gostoso. Mentalmente sacudindo a cabeça e cingindo seus lombos para más notícias, caminhou para a sala de tratamento com Edward seguindo em sua traseira.

Um tempo ocupado da manhã, ninguém os notou entrar, e quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, ela estava feliz.

― Sim, doutor? ― Diante dele, ela esperou calmamente para o machado cair.

O que ele disse ao invés quase a fez cair.

― Eu não usei preservativo na noite passada.

― Perdão?

― Um preservativo. Uma camisinha. Segurança. Bella, eu fiquei tão empolgado que me esqueci de colocar uma camisinha antes de fazermos amor.

Fizeram amor. Isso soou tão... quente. Ele também corou um pouco, mas ela teve seu juízo sobre isso.

― Tudo bem. Tomei a pílula do dia seguinte de manhã.

― É mesmo? ― Ele olhou primeiro surpreso, depois aliviado. ― Ok, então.

― Então, nenhum dano, nenhuma falta. ― Ela sorriu um pouco.

― Verdade. ― Seus olhos assumiram um brilho repentino. ― Veja bem, eu gostei muito de gozar dentro de você sem proteção.

Seu coração pulou uma batida. Tentando manter o seu profissionalismo, ela respondeu friamente.

― Isso é tudo doutor?

Ele deu um passo mais perto, fazendo-a voltar-se contra a prateleira com ataduras. Seu olhar varreu a camisa e calças.

― Estou tendo fantasias de uma enfermeira malcriada.

― Edward ― ela sussurrou, cor florescendo em suas bochechas.

― E eu sou o Dr. Disciplina.

Ela ficou boquiaberta com ele por alguns segundos, em seguida, começou a rir.

Alcançando uma mão, Edward pegou da prateleira e se inclinou para frente, arrastando a outra mão ao longo da gola de sua camisa.

― Tsc, tsc. Enfermeira Bella está rindo de uma autoridade?

― Esta é uma fantasia muito triste.

― Mas é a minha fantasia. Ela pode ser triste, mais eu gosto. ― Ele molhou o dedo na fenda entre os seios, obviamente desfrutando de sua captura de respiração. ― Mas, na minha fantasia não há choro, apenas um monte de gemidos e você se contorcendo.

― Eu acho que já ouvi o suficiente. ― Sentia-se confusa, estava agradecida quando o pager em seu bolso emitiu um zumbido bem-vindo. ― E salva pelo gongo. ― Ela tentou passar por ele, só para ser parada por seu corpo não dando uma polegada.

― Há ainda esta noite, amor. ― Ele apertou seus lábios em sua testa. ― Que tal usar o seu uniforme para mim e vamos brincar de médico e enfermeira? ― Ele sorriu. ― Eu posso trazer meu espéculo(Espéculo é um instrumento com o qual o médico é capaz de enxergar, e examinar, o interior de uma cavidade do paciente), verificar se o seu...

Sua mão bateu sobre sua boca.

― Você foi de triste a nojento. ― Suas bochechas queimaram embora ela não conseguisse parar o sorriso que se curvou em seus lábios. ― Não mais. Fique quieto. Vá e faça o que médico faz e deixe-me voltar ao meu trabalho.

Ele beliscou os dedos, fazendo-a sacudir-se.

― Seu desejo é uma ordem. Por agora. ― Soltando um rápido beijo no topo de sua cabeça, ele recuou. ― Mas esta noite, a enfermeira estará pronta para mim.

― Você é um idiota. ― deixando a porta aberta, ela olhou para fora.

Chegando-se atrás dela, ele perguntou:

― Segurança?

― Não, obrigado a você.

― Então se aventure adiante, enfermeira. ― Ele bateu em seu traseiro voluptuoso de coração.

Bella começou, olhou para ele por cima do ombro, e saiu rápido. Ela só esperava que ninguém a visse e a Edward deixando a sala de tratamento, embora ninguém aqui fosse pensar em nada disso. Eles provavelmente só achariam que eles estavam discutindo curativos ou algo mundano, menos falando de fantasias.

Ela não podia resistir a um olhar por cima do ombro para ver um Edward sorridente caminhando até o posto de enfermagem, onde ele abriu o armário de arquivo e procurou os arquivos de seus pacientes internados. Ela teve que admitir que, independentemente da pesada carga de trabalho que estavam sob as enfermeiras no momento do fluxo de pacientes, seu coração sentiu-se mais leve e seu dia estava irrevogavelmente mais brilhante.

Uma mulher entrou na frente dela e Bella começou a se desviar, só para encontrar a mão, fina e elegante em seu braço. Olhando para cima, surpresa, ela encontrou-se olhando para o rosto frio da bela Tanya Denali.

A mesma mulher que queria Edward, e a quem ele, bem, não exatamente, havia despejado, mas ele tinha escolhido Bella sobre esta beleza elegante.

Puxando uma conduta profissional ao seu redor como uma capa invisível, Bella sorriu para ela.

― Posso ajudar?

― Você pode me dizer onde meu pai, o Dr. Denali, está ― Tanya perguntou friamente. Seu olhar arrecadou mais de Bella. ― Eu sei que ele está visitando pacientes nesta ala.

― Eu não tenho certeza ― Bella respondeu. ― Eu não o vi entrar.

― E eles dizem que você é uma boa enfermeira. Ah, bem.

Um pouco chocada, Bella recuou.

― Você pode esperar no salão e...

― Não há necessidade. Eu tenho negócios importantes a tomar e não posso esperar. Vou deixar-lhe uma mensagem em seu pager. ― Esse olhar frio arrecadou insolentemente sobre ela novamente. ― Que uniforme bonito. Ele faz esconder alguns pecados, não é? ― Tanya saiu.

Bella ficou olhando Tanya por vários segundos antes de olhar para si mesma. Sua camisa do uniforme era como cada um dos outros enfermeiros do hospital, mas não exatamente drapejado para baixo sobre seus quadris tão bem como Angela, nem beliscavam na altura da cintura como Jessica. Era exatamente o que era, um uniforme grande feito para caber em uma enfermeira grande.

― O que essa toupeira disse? ― Angela disse atrás dela.

Voltando, Bella viu sua amiga olhando na direção que Tanya havia tomado.

― Ela está certa. Ele faz...

― Bobagem! ― Irada, Angela olhou para Bella. ― Você vale quatro daquela cadela de coração frio, e você não pode começar a duvidar de si mesma, está me ouvindo? Você faz mais do que ela faz. Não deixe que ela moa você sob o casco fendido.

Surpresa com a veemência na voz de sua amiga, Bella ficou boquiaberta.

― Eu não iria fazer xixi no esqueleto ambulante nem se ela estivesse pegando fogo ― Angela disse. ― Mas você, eu... quero dizer... ― Ela parou e sorriu timidamente. ― Bem, você sabe o que quero dizer.

Incapaz de ajudá-la, Bella começou a rir e deu um abraço em Angela.

― Eu sei o que você quer dizer, e eu ficaria grata. Eu acho.

― Assim que se lembrar. – O pager de Angela tocou exigente e ela recuou. ― Droga. É melhor eu ir e ver o que a sala 25 quer. ― Ela fez uma careta de advertência em Bella. ― Você acabou de lembrar o que eu disse.

― Eu não vou esquecer ― ela assegurou. Observando a amiga ir embora, Bella tinha que admitir que ela se sentia um pouco melhor.

Dúvidas ainda a assaltaram, mas não mais do que o normal. Com exceção de Edward. Agora ela tinha visto Tanya novamente, ela estava cheia de dúvidas sobre a atração de Edward por ela. Será que homens como Edward realmente olhavam além da superfície como ele estava tentando assegurá-la? Como ela poderia ter certeza de que ela não era apenas algo novo para Edward se ocupar?

E por que diabos ela estava deixando as palavras venenosas de Tanya aborrecê-la? Balançando a cabeça, ela voltou para o quarto do paciente. Agora ela tinha outras coisas para preocupar-se, teria tempo para auto-dúvidas quando terminasse o trabalho.

O tempo passou rápido e ele não apareceu muito antes que ela estava saindo do hospital, saindo para o sol quente. Olhando para o céu, viu nuvens passando em rajadas e perguntou se eles finalmente teriam alguma chuva.

― Ei!

Bella esperou Angela para alcançá-la.

Angela olhou para as nuvens.

― Chuva?

― Nós vivemos na esperança eterna.

― Café no Curtis Café.

― O que? ― Bella levantou as sobrancelhas.

― Vamos encontrar Jessica lá.

― Vamos? Por quê?

― Porque nós estamos planejando a queda de Tanya. ― Angela riu ao ver a expressão de Bella. ― Não, boneca. Estamos indo para cadela sobre cadela, e passar algum tempo amando a nós mesmas. Eu te encontro lá.

― O que faz você pensar que tenho tempo para ir lá?

― Tem um encontro com o Dr. Gostoso?

― Bem, não, mas...

― Frizz e Sugar não têm comida?

― Algo assim! Não, eles têm biscoitos e água, mas...

― Você não quer jogar com a gente?

Bella revirou os olhos.

― Café no Curtis, então. Vamos.

Quando elas chegaram, Jessica já estava bebendo chá gelado e muito fresca e bonita em short branco e um top azul pálido.

Angela deslizou para dentro da cabine e Bella deslizou a seu lado.

― Então, como estão as escravas libertadas da loja do suor? ― Jessica perguntou.

― Aliviada. ― Bella estudou o cardápio.

― Eu não sei por que você se incomoda de fazer isso ― disse Angela. ― Você sempre pede a mesma bebida e comida.

Bella franziu a testa por cima do cardápio.

― Aposto que você não faça isso com Edward ― Jessica demorou.

― Eu faço ― Bella respondeu.

― Sério?

― Eu não tomo porcaria dele.

― Sério?

― Ou qualquer outra pessoa, por que o assunto?

― Só Tanya Denali ― Angela murmurou.

― Ah, Tanya Denali. ― Jessica franziu os lábios. ― Extraordinária cadela rude.

― Isso seria o único.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

― Não se preocupe com isso.

― É claro que nos preocupamos com isso ― disse Jessica. ― Você se preocupa nos preocupamos.

― Eu não estou preocupada. ― Bella olhou para a garçonete que se aproximou e deu-lhe o pedido habitual. ― Pequenos chips quentes e um copo de Coca Diet.

Angela sorriu para Bella quando ela fez seu próprio pedido. Bella mostrou a língua para ela.

― Crianças ― Jessica advertiu. ― Basta.

― Para o assunto em questão ― disse Angela. ― Quem acha que Tanya levantou tanto sua pele da cara que agora seu umbigo está em seu rosto? Eu sempre achei que seus lábios estavam um pouco enrugados. ― Ela demonstrou.

― Oh, Ang. ― Bella riu e gemeu.

― Oh, vamos lá. Depois da derrubada que ela lhe deu no hospital? É a melhor coisa que eu posso dizer sobre ela.

― Não me diga que a permitiu chegar até você ― Jessica disse severamente.

― Ela não fez.

Jessica olhou diretamente para ela enquanto Angela revirou os olhos.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

― Tudo bem. Um pouco. Só um pouco.

― Você estava olhando para si mesma de uma forma não amigável ― Angela afirmou sem rodeios.

― Nós realmente temos que falar sobre isso?

― Sim. ― Jessica drenou o último gole de seu chá gelado e bateu no vidro acentuadamente para baixo sobre a mesa.

Bella vacilou meio que esperando que ele se quebrasse, mas milagrosamente o vidro permaneceu intacto.

― Repita comigo ― disse Jessica. ― Eu sou bonita.

― Ah, é mesmo...

― Eu sou bonita.

― Pelo amor de Deus...

― Eu sou bonita.

― Eu não vou repetir nada.

― Então vou levantar e gritar e apontar para você.

― Eu não vou... Bella tropeçou em uma parada e agarrou a mão de Jessica, quando ela começou a se levantar. Conhecendo que sua amiga não tinha vergonha, ela sussurrou ― Ok. Ok! Eu sou bonita.

Angela sorriu.

― Eu sou gostosa ― Jessica continua.

― Oh, por... ― Bella agarrou a mão dela novamente quando Jessica começou a empurrar novamente na posição vertical. ― Eu sou gostosa. Feliz?

― Extremamente. Eu sou sexy.

― O quê? Sem brincadeira, tudo bem, eu sou sexy.

― Eu também ― Angela se intrometeu. ― Sexy como o inferno.

― Eu mereço a atenção de cada indivíduo quente.

― Eu não vou... Eu mereço a atenção de cada indivíduo quente. Você vai parar com isso?

Jessica sorriu lentamente.

― Eu mereço a atenção de Edward.

Bella ficou vermelho brilhante.

― Diga isso.

― Eu não vou falar esse ridículo, sente-se!

Jessica arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela olhou para Bella.

― Diga isso.

― Eu. Mereço. A atenção. De. Edward. ― Cada palavra veio de entre os dentes cerrados.

Jessica sentou-se e sorriu largamente.

― E, por último, Dr. Coisa Quente faz sexo comigo com alegria absoluta, em vez de Tanya, a cadela.

― Se você me fizer dizer isso, vou sair agora ― Bella ameaçou. ― Eu estou falando sério.

Jessica riu.

― Acrescentei que durou pouco para minha própria diversão.

― Falando de cadelas. ― Angela riu.

― Mas você se sentiu melhor, certo? ― Os olhos de Jessica brilharam.

Bella olhou de Jessica para Angela, e vendo o carinho e alegria em seus rostos, ela sentiu o peso de insinuações desagradáveis de Tanya levantar de seus ombros. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse permanecer abaixada em suas emoções quando suas amigas estavam se esforçando para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e apontou para Jessica.

― Você está pagando pela minha comida e bebida.

― Feito. ― Jessica se recostou na cadeira enquanto a garçonete chegou com os pedidos de Angela e Bella. Uma vez que elas estavam sozinhas novamente, ela disse sobriamente ― Você não pode deixar que pessoas como Tanya te machuquem, Bella.

― Eu sei. Eu não costumo. ― Pegando um chip quente, Bella soprou sobre ele.

― Você faz ― Jessica respondeu sem rodeios.

― Ok, mas não o tempo todo.

― Os que não interessam, você deixa chegarem até você. Você é uma pessoa agradável. Você ama os animais, é boa com todos, e ajuda qualquer um, as pessoas gostam de você. Você precisa acabar com esta questão do peso que tem.

― Então fala a senhora magrinha ― Bella disse secamente, tendo ouvido há muito tempo a mesma palestra no passado.

Jessica se inclinou para frente, sua intenção no olhar.

― Estou falando sério. Você não pode deixar essa questão de peso ficar entre você e Edward.

― Edward? ― Bella levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. ― Eu pensei que você não gostasse dele.

― Isso foi antes de saber que ele tinha o bom senso de ver você. Agora acho que ele é ótimo.

― Oh, isso é um alívio. Agora posso fazer sexo com ele com uma consciência limpa.

― Toque de sarcasmo lá ― Angela arrulhou.

Jessica bateu a ponta do dedo sobre a mesa.

― Edward gosta de você por quem você é, Bella. Ele não está interessado no que a sociedade pensa ser uma mulher ideal. Não o perca por causa de sua própria inibição.

― O que faz de você especialista em Edward?

O sorriso que se curvou nos lábios de Jessica não foi reconfortante. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Ela olhou para Angela só para encontrá-la também olhando para a amiga com olhos grandes.

― Você não... ― Bella começou tanto horrorizada e fascinada ao mesmo tempo.

― Eu tive um pouco de inquérito feito pelo meu primo, que é um investigador particular. ― Agarrando sua bolsa enorme debaixo da mesa, Jessica tirou um envelope grande e começou a puxar algumas fotos, que ela entregou duplamente acompanhada por explicações. ― Esta é a sua mãe, ela é uma fofinha, certo? Sua irmã não é peso leve. Ele as ama muito e não tem vergonha delas. Veja essa foto? ― Ela entregou outra imagem brilhante. ― Ele levou sua irmã para o baile da escola quando seu encontro a abandonou.

― Então, ele é um bom irmão e filho ― disse Angela, estudando as fotos por cima do ombro de Bella. ― Então o que é que isso prova?

― Um pouco de seu passado ― Jessica respondeu. ― O pai dele é um gostoso, mesmo dada a sua idade.

― Oh meu Deus ― Bella gemeu. ― Eu não acredito que você fez isso!

― Eu posso ― Angela disse.

― Você é minha amiga ― respondeu Jessica. ― É claro que fiz isso. Eu não pretendo deixá-lo arruinar a sua vida.

― Se Edward descobre o que você fez, vai ser arruinada de qualquer maneira ― Bella respondeu.

― Basta olhar para as fotos ― Jessica continua alegremente. ― Admita, seu pai é quente, a mãe dele é gorda. Acontece que ela sempre foi, e o mesmo para ele.

― Diga-me que seu amigo não perguntou a alguém.

― Ele mantém seus contatos confidenciais.

Bella balançou a cabeça, fascinada apesar de si mesma neste vislumbre da vida de Edward.

― Sua primeira namorada...

― Diga-me que você não tem sua foto também!

― Sua primeira namorada era magra ― Jessica disse. ― Não há fotos. Mas ele teve algumas namoradas, desde então, e todos elas têm sido de diferentes compilações. Magra e grande, Bella, magra e grande.

― Eu entendo. ― Ela não sabia o que pensar. Socorro foi uma emoção definida, mas... ― Como era sua última namorada?

― Eu vou bater em você na cabeça com aquela tigela de batatas fritas em um minuto ― Jessica ameaçou.

― Somente perguntando.

― Meu primo...

― O investigador particular ― disse Bella com sarcasmo.

― Diz que, quando Edward ficou mais velho, uma vez que ele passou do primeiro rubor de fúria dos hormônios adolescentes, o seu gosto tem sido no sentido da maior figura feminina. ― Jessica levantou um dedo. ― Mas isso nunca afetou sua escolha de namorada. Se ele estava interessado em uma menina, seja ela grande ou não, ele saía com ela. Mas seus amigos disseram que seu olho estava sempre por uma grande mulher. Ele gosta de voluptuosa.

― Eu não acredito que você fez isso. ― Sacudindo a cabeça novamente, Bella voltou às fotos. ― Se ele descobre, nunca vai me perdoar.

― Ele não vai descobrir. ― Jessica alegremente colocou as fotos no envelope e depois em sua bolsa de ombro. ― Eu vou destruir essas fotos quando chegar em casa.

Angela recostou-se na cabine.

― Eu admiro a sua mente, Jessica, mas às vezes você me assusta.

Rindo, Jessica arrancou um chip da bacia de Bella e mordeu.

― Delicioso. ― Seu olhar transferido para Bella. ― E assim é Edward. Sente-se melhor agora?

― Para ser honesta com você, eu não tenho uma ideia maldita de como me sinto. ― Bella drenou a Coca Diet de seu copo, chamou a atenção da garçonete e fez um gesto com o copo e um sorriso esperançoso. A garçonete assentiu e se aproximou. ― Coca Diet, por favor, muito grande ― disse Bella. ― Um chá gelado, muito pequeno, para a minha amiga.

― Ei ― Jessica opôs sem rancor. ― Traga um grande.

A garçonete assentiu e saiu.

Bella estudou Jessica.

― Então, você vê ― disse Jessica, a satisfação escorrendo em seu tom ― Edward é um homem autêntico, que pouco se importa com os ideais da sociedade.

― Por que é tão importante para você?

Sóbria, Jessica se aproximou e colocou a mão em cima da de Bella.

― Porque você é minha amiga. Porque você parece mais viva desde que viu Edward. Porque você merece tudo de bom que vem a sua maneira, e eu não quero que suas inseguranças destruam qualquer chance de felicidade que você tenha.

― Eu era feliz antes ― Bella apontou, tocada com a preocupação de sua amiga.

― Mas queria. Queria um homem em sua vida, uma oportunidade para abraçar e beijar, compartilhar a sua vida. Você tem uma chance, e não vou deixar você estragar tudo.

Bella não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ela teve que engolir o caroço que subiu em sua garganta. Passando a mão sobre ela apertou a mão de Jessica. É verdade, a amiga tinha ido muito além do âmbito que Bella teria feito, mas ela queria o seu bem. E realmente, tinha que admirar Jessica, ela era como um cachorro com um osso quando ela veio para a felicidade de seus amigos.

― Basta lembrar, quando for processada por interferir em questões de privacidade ― acrescentou Angela em diversão.

― Não há chance disso ― Jessica respondeu. ― Eu tenho tudo coberto.

― Oh meu Deus. ― Bella fechou os olhos e esfregou a ponte de seu nariz com apreensão ― O que você fez?

― Nada! Nossa, tenha fé. Foi um trabalho feito pelo meu primo, que é muito discreto, e que tenho uma confiança enorme.

Isso não estava ficando melhor. Bella espiou-a com os dedos.

― Você chantageou seu primo?

― Você chama isso de chantagem, eu chamo comprometimento. ― O sorriso de Jessica foi todo dentes. ― Eu

sei de coisas que ele não quer que certa pessoa em sua vida saiba.

― Eu acabei de ver um lado totalmente novo de você ― Angela observou.

― Eu ainda sou uma das suas damas de honra?

― O inferno que sim. Você poderia começar colocando seu primo para investigar meus futuros sogros?

Bella gemeu.

Jessica riu.

Observando as brincadeiras das amigas, Bella sabia que tinha sorte de tê-las. Enquanto não podia tolerar o que Jessica tinha feito, ela tinha que admitir que se sentisse um pouco melhor sabendo que Edward tinha namorado mulheres maiores em seu passado. Isso a fez se sentir um pouco mais segura, um pouco mais certa de sua atração por ela não ser uma fase passageira.

Mas ela ainda tinha alguns medos profundos. Uma vida inteira de ser julgada na aparência não estava prestes a ser fixado por algumas fotos.

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando estava relaxando em casa, bateram na porta. Abrindo-a, ela se viu confrontada com um buquê de rosas vermelhas e um florista sorrindo.

― Entrega para Isabella Swan ― o florista anunciou.

― Sou eu. ― Bella levou as flores. ― Você tem certeza que é para mim?

― Absolutamente. ― O florista piscou para ela. ― Mulher de sorte.

Bella observava a unidade longe antes de levar as flores para dentro. Colocando-as sobre a mesa, ela procurou um cartão se perguntando por que seus pais a enviaram flores quando não era nem mesmo seu aniversário.

Pegando o pequeno envelope anexado às flores, ela retirou o cartão pequeno e o leu. Incrédula, releu o cartão. Seu coração começou a se agitar, e realmente colocou a mão em seu estômago.

As rosas eram de Edward. O cartão tinha o seu roteiro sem brincadeira. Lia-se:

As rosas são vermelhas

Cerejas são doces

Eu sei o que eu prefiro

Você entre meus lençóis.

Ela começou a rir. As rosas eram lindas, o verso horrível, e foi à coisa mais romântica que já aconteceu com ela.

Frizz olhou para ela do chão e miou.

Bella foi até o armário e pegou um vaso.

― Nada de Tanya neste mundo pode me incomodar, Frizz. Eu não vou deixá-la estragar o meu tempo com Edward.

Pegou o telefone, quando percebeu que não tinha o seu número de telefone. Chamá-lo em sua sala não foi algo que ela ainda tenha feito, e não havia maneira dela ligar para o hospital e conseguir o seu número privado. Com um suspiro, desligou o telefone. Ela teria que esperar ele entrar em contato com ela.

O resto do dia foi passado alternando entre fazer o trabalho doméstico e admirar as rosas, e pensando em Edward.

Quando o telefone finalmente tocou no final da tarde, ela respondeu avidamente.

― Alô?

― Será a minha cereja deliciosa? ― O tom quente de Edward parecia rodar através do telefone e para baixo de seus nervos, formigando em lugares que só tinha sentido desde que ela tinha estado com ele.

― É. Obrigado pelas rosas, elas são lindas. ― Sorrindo, sentou-se na poltrona e girou a linha em torno de seu dedo.

― Eu estou feliz que você gostou delas. ― Diversão era evidente, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver seu rosto. ― Você apreciou o meu esforço poético?

― Oh, muito. ― Ela riu. ― Toucou-me lá no fundo.

― Mantenha essa ideia. ― Seu tom ficou rouco. ― É onde vou tocar em você.

Um rubor passou através dela, a partir de sua cabeça e varrendo os dedos dos pés, e agradando cada nervo delicioso no meio.

― Umm...

Seu riso foi rouco.

― Amor, sem palavras?

― Aparentemente. ― Ela sorriu bobamente para Sugar, que a considerou um tédio antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

― Mas eu posso fazer você gritar.

― Sem palavras.

― Meu nome.

Bella deslocou-se na poltrona, mentalmente abanando-se, em seguida, lembrando que ele não poderia vê-la, levantou a mão e abanou o rosto.

― Tão seguro de si.

― Eu ouvi você. ― Seu tom caiu, crescendo mais profundo, rouco, com um tom sensual nele. ― Eu ouvi você gritar meu nome quando estava dentro de você. Eu senti o seu calor úmido em torno de mim, o fecho apertado de seus segredos em torno de meu eixo. Eu senti seu corpo tremer em meus braços. Estou muito certo de você, amor.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse afundando em um mar de marés quentes, Bella piscou e se esforçou para dizer algo espirituoso. Nada. Qualquer coisa. Tudo o que ela conseguiu foi uma voz rouca

― Bem...

― Eu aposto que suas bochechas estão vermelhas agora. – A voz de Edward era um grunhido suave em seus ouvidos que fez arrepios florescerem deliciosamente sobre seus braços. ― Eu aposto que seus pequenos mamilos, que gosto de chupar, estão duros e em pico de encontro a sua blusa. Estou certo, Bella?

Ela estava tão fora de sua profundidade que não sabia o que dizer. Diga alguma coisa, imbecil!

― Eu hum... eu não... está frio.

Ele riu, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e quase murchar em embaraço. Graças a Deus ele não podia ver o rosto dela!

― Ah, Bella, minha inocente ― ele murmurou, divertido. ― Você sabe como fazer um dia duro de repente muito mais brilhante.

― Eu posso fazer? ― Mentalmente castigando a si mesma, ela emendou: ― Eu quero dizer, obrigada. Eu acho. Dia duro no consultório? ― Ela chutou a si mesma. Certamente a bondade que ela pudesse pensar em algo sexy para dizer, algo inteligente, algo... ― Será que o Dr. Disciplina precisa de uma visita da enfermeira malcriada?

O momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela poderia ter morrido. Bem ali. No local. Apenas enrolada e morta!

Horrorizada, mordendo o lábio, ela olhava sem ver a parede.

Houve silêncio do outro lado do telefone, e ela teve visões de Edward fazendo careta em sua resposta desajeitada. Oh Deus, ela queria morrer agora!

― Eu estou indo agora mesmo ― Edward disse e desligou.

Bella saltou para seus pés.

― Olá? Edward?

Não houve resposta, desligou o telefone com as mãos trêmulas. Colocando os dedos à boca, ela olhou ao redor da sala. Ele estava vindo aqui? Depois do que ela disse, Edward estava vindo para cá? Para jogar de Dr. Disciplina e enfermeira malcriada? Oh Deus, certamente não. Não, não, não. Ela não sabia como jogar esse papel, ela não, por favor, não deixe que ele traga o espéculo!

Ela tinha que ligar para Jessica e pedir um conselho. Não, ela não podia. Angela? Não. De jeito nenhum poderia pedir a suas amigas para fazerem dramatização para jogos sexuais.

Mordendo o lábio, torceu as mãos. Oh droga, como ela conseguiu chegar nesta situação? Ela poderia dizer não para Edward? Será que ela queria dizer não? Será que ela queria... ela estremeceu... disciplina?

Correndo para o banheiro, verificou sua aparência. A mesma velha Bella, só que os olhos dela eram muito maiores, com medo, e mais escuros de medo, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, de medo. Ou era de desejo? Eram o brilho em seus olhos e o tremor em seus dedos de desejo ou medo?

Sinos do inferno, ela não sabia. Seus nervos estavam estridentes, seu estômago vibrando, e sua pulsação pulando em seus pulsos. Indo para a cozinha, bebeu um copo de água, em seguida, correu de volta para o banheiro e escovou os dentes. Ela não sabia o que fazer a seguir. Trocar de roupa? Experimentar e parecer mais sexy? Esqueça isso, ela decidiu, de maneira nenhuma ela poderia parecer mais sexy, mesmo se ela tivesse uma equipe de especialistas em moda à sua disposição.

Ela ainda estava retorcendo as mãos quando a batida na porta teve seu salto para o ar. Entrando no corredor, ela olhou para a porta.

Dr. Disciplina havia chegado. Por um momento insano ela se perguntou se deveria ir e colocar seu uniforme limpo de enfermeira.

A batida veio novamente, e para ela soou definitiva. Deliberada.

Engolindo em seco, caminhou até a porta, enxugando as mãos em suas calças. Estendendo a mão, abriu a porta.

Ali de pé, seus polegares enganchados nos bolsos da frente, Edward olhou para ela. As mangas da camisa estavam enroladas até os cotovelos, suas calças estavam sem rugas, e sua postura era relaxada. Uma mecha de cabelo caiu enfeitando sobre a testa. Seu olhar cintilante varreu o rosto dela e se estabeleceu em sua mão onde estava torcendo o tecido de fora da parte inferior da blusa.

― Enfermeira Malcriada sentindo-se um pouco nervosa?

― Não ― ela chiou.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, ele riu estrondosamente.

Sentia-se como uma tola.

Olhando para ela novamente, Edward continuou rindo, enganchou seu braço ao redor de sua cintura e puxou-a contra ele. Baixando a cabeça, ele descansou sua testa contra a dela e olhou diretamente nos olhos.

Sorrindo, ele disse baixinho:

― Você está nervosa, amor, admita.

Com seus braços ao redor dela, de repente ela estava quente e segura, e seus nervos estridentes começaram a diminuir. O rubor nas bochechas não, embora, mas ela encontrou seu olhar corajosamente.

― Ok.

― Eu amo provocar você. ― Seus olhos continuaram a piscar alegremente. ― Eu adoro ver o rubor em suas bochechas.

― Estou contente por lhe proporcionar diversão ― disse ela com sarcasmo.

― Doce, você me faz sorrir e rir.

― Eu me sinto uma idiota.

― Você me faz quente e duro, também. Então, muito quente e muito duro. ― O repentino calor em sua voz e o escurecimento de seus olhos fez seus nervos começarem a retinir novamente. Tão rápido, seu tom de voz e os olhos se suavizaram. ― Você me faz sentir toda uma gama de emoções, Bella. Você faz meu dia valer a pena viver.

Uau. Seu coração começou a bater uma tatuagem em seu peito. Isso estava ficando um pouco profundo demais, um pouco rápido demais.

Ele deve ter lido algo em sua expressão, porque sorriu lento e fácil antes de cair um beijo macio, mas ainda um beijo nervoso e que provocou um formigamento em seus lábios. Erguendo a cabeça, ele murmurou.

― Infelizmente, doce de cereja, não posso ficar. Eu estou no meu caminho para o hospital. Estou de plantão hoje à noite.

Alívio e decepção derramaram através de Bella.

― Oh.

Deslizando as mãos de sua cintura, ele descansou-as em seus quadris e se endireitou.

― Gostaria de poder ficar e mostrar o que o divertimento de dramatização pode ser, mas vai ter que esperar por mais um dia. ― Ele piscou.

Sentindo-se mais segura de si mesma, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

― Então você está de plantão?

― Sim. ― Seus polegares desenharam círculos preguiçosos em seus quadris.

― Então, o que você teria feito se eu tivesse aberto a porta vestida como uma enfermeira malcriada?

Seu sorriso foi largo.

― Oh, eu conheço você. Você não faria.

Sua certeza irritava-a um pouco.

― Você não me conhece com certeza.

― Oh, eu faço. ― Inclinando-se, beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

― Mas e se eu tivesse ― ela insistiu. ― E depois?

― Eu teria ido trabalhar com um pênis duro. Não ia parecer muito bom em um hospital. ― Com um suspiro, ele recuou. ― Eu tenho que ir. Sinto muito.

― Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. ― Encostada no batente da porta, ela viu quando ele tirou um cartão do bolso de trás e entregou a ela.

― Eu fui convidado para um jantar em uma quinzena. Por favor, venha comigo.

― Jantar? ― Bella olhou para o cartão de ponta dourada. ― Ah, eu não sei.

― É para mim e uma acompanhante ― ele continuou. ― Essa acompanhante é você. ― Estendendo a mão, ele rodou uma de suas madeixas sedosas em torno de seu dedo e deu um leve puxão. ― Namorada.

Namorada? Olhando para Edward, ela sentiu a palavra praticamente deslizar através de seus sentidos. Nunca foi namorada de nenhum homem, nem mesmo quando era uma adolescente. Ele pensou nela como sua namorada. Um rubor quente passou por ela.

Ele sorriu para ela.

― Eu tenho que ir. Ligue para mim.

― Eu não tenho seu número.

Ele olhou em branco por um segundo, então balançou a cabeça.

― É claro. Às vezes eu posso ser um pouco vago.

― Não, onde conta ― disse ela, e logo em seguida cobriu a boca. ― Umm... desculpe.

― Garota insolente. ― Diversão mais uma vez, ele se abaixou e pegou sua boca em um beijo que foi rápido, profundo e duro. Sua língua varreu a dela, deixando seu gosto em sua boca controlando o beijo, o desenho dela, puxando as cordas do desejo dentro dela. Erguendo a cabeça, ele lambeu os beiços. ― Delicioso.

Ela ainda estava parada lá em transe quando ele tomou um cartão da carteira e colocou-o na frente de sua blusa, seus dedos infalivelmente empurrando entre os seios. Ele sorriu diabolicamente para ela, piscou, e caminhou de volta para o caminho em direção ao seu carro.

Ela não podia acreditar na maneira como ele a fazia se sentir tão desejável, tão querida, tão sexy. Tão quente. Impulsivamente, ela se adiantou.

― Edward?

Ele se virou e olhou para ela.

― Sim?

― Eu vou para o jantar com você.

Seu sorriso foi descaradamente satisfeito. Ele deu-lhe uma saudação rápida, caminhou até seu carro, entrou e foi embora.

Fechando a porta atrás dela, Bella encostou-se e sorriu sonhadoramente para baixo para Frizz e Sugar, que estavam olhando para ela com a expectativa de jantar.

― Mmmm ― disse ela. ― Ele foi capturado. E agora, ele é todo meu.

Com uma risadinha de pura alegria, ela deslizou seu cartão de entre os seus seios, então leu o convite de jantar em sua outra mão.

E ficou gelada.

Bella olhou para a fileira de lojas de vestidos e se sentiu mal. Comprar roupas era algo que ela odiava. Todas as roupas bonitas eram muito pequenas, todas as modas tamanho grande disponíveis em cores fortes e padrões grandes pareciam gritar "Olhe para mim! Eu sou gorda! Muito gorda para os padrões bonitos, delicados!"

Blá. Franzindo o nariz, ela entrou em outra loja de vestidos. Sim, assim como ela tinha suspeitado, os vestidos delicados com bonitos padrões sobre eles eram para as mulheres de menor porte. Os vestidos que existiam em tamanho grande tinham em negrito, as flores vermelhas e pretas em todos eles. Como ela usaria o vermelho e o preto de qualquer maneira, não nesta vida.

Ela teria saído em seguida, exceto que ela precisava de algo legal para vestir para o jantar. Quando ela entrasse na casa de Margaret Mccartye no braço do Dr. Edward Cullen, ela queria fazê-lo orgulhoso, olhar encantador.

Interiormente, ela se encolheu. Se ela soubesse onde seria a festa, ela se recusaria a ir, mas depois de dizer a ele que iria acompanhá-lo, e ele tinha ficado tão feliz, não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse voltar atrás.

Isso e o fato de que Jessica ameaçou chutar seu traseiro se ela ainda se atrevesse a contemplar o cancelamento. Bella tinha argumentado que uma festa sofisticada cheia de médicos locais e cirurgiões não era a sua cena, e Jessica tinha quase lhe dado um retrocesso e então aí, ela acabou queimando sob o discurso de sua amiga e agora aqui estava ela, vasculhando roupas em uma busca infernal para o vestido certo.

Talvez ela devesse ir de terno e calças, só a maioria das mulheres estaria de vestidos de festa, supôs. Ou assim Angela lhe tinha dito.

Inferno. Em mais de um sentido.

Saindo ainda de outra loja, ela se encolheu quando viu um homem alto, andar com uma bela loira em sua direção. Tanya Denali. Colocando em seus recursos um sorriso forçado, ela respirou fundo e caminhou em direção a ela, só para ter Tanya dando-lhe um olhar frio e direto fazendo uma varredura por ela.

Revirando os olhos, ela se virou para outra loja de roupas, esperando para sair com nada. Em vez disso, viu o vestido de todos os sonhos em um manequim. Era lindo, o material drapejando das correias sobre os ombros para varrer para o chão em uma faixa de seda delicada. Era preto em ambos os lados, a partir das tiras até o chão, com uma faixa de lilás pálido do corpete ao chão. Um lance, delicado rendilhado colocado sobre os ombros.

Magra, só pode ser para mulher magra.

Coração na boca, ela procurou o cabide, incapaz de acreditar quando seu tamanho estava disponível. Indo para o quarto de vestir, ela tirou sua calça e blusa e deslizou o vestido por cima da cabeça. Ele caiu sobre ela, drapeado até o chão. Ele deslizou em suas curvas sem apego ou encolhendo-se.

Estudando-se no espelho, Bella sorriu. Era o vestido perfeito. Inacreditavelmente, era o vestido perfeito. Ela ainda era uma mulher tamanho grande, mas parecia elegante, bonita, bem-vestida. Ela adorou.

O preço normalmente teria feito ela empalidecer, mas ela pagou sem escrúpulo e deixou a loja com o vestido comprado brilhantemente ensacado balançando em sua mão. Quando Tanya saiu da loja de roupas ao lado, Bella sorriu para ela, nem mesmo se importando quando ela passou sua forma com uma expressão não muito sarcástica.

Nada iria estragar o seu dia. Ela encontrou o vestido perfeito e não ia constranger Edward. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se segura de si, confiante.

Uma vez em casa, ela não podia deixar de experimentar o vestido mais uma vez, sentindo-se quase como uma princesa de conto de fadas.

Frizz e Sugar estavam mais interessados na sacola e só deram-lhe um breve olhar quando ela girou na frente do espelho, olhando por cima do ombro para obter o efeito.

― Vocês não têm ideia, vocês dois ― ela informou aos gatos. ― Vocês só tem um casaco e não têm de se preocupar com o ajuste.

Frizz voltou para a bolsa e se deitou, deixando a parte inferior de fora. Sugar golpeou ele e sua cauda amarrada ao redor. Sugar saltou sobre ele e um jogo selvagem de etiqueta que envolvia a sacola e os cobertores de Bella se seguiu.

Deixando-os brincar alegremente, Bella procurou em sua caixa de sapatos e encontrou um par de sandálias de tiras de ouro que ela tinha usado em um casamento. Mantendo-se, ela franziu a testa. Ouro com o preto e lilás? Mmmm... talvez não. Outra pesquisa produziu um par de sapatos meio salto preto com uma aparência rendada, e ela caiu sobre eles. A bainha do vestido era agora cerca de três centímetros do chão. Perfeito. Ela tinha uma bolsa clutch preta rendada de estilo que seria o ideal.

Tomando o vestido cuidadosamente, deslizou um saco de plástico transparente sobre ele e pendurou no guarda-roupa. Sim, pelo menos uma vez ela estava realmente ansiosa para vestir-se e sair. Pelo menos ela não iria constranger Edward.

Cantarolando para si mesma, ela saiu do quarto e foi fazer uma salada para o almoço.

**Edward **

Recostando-se na bancada da cozinha, Edward explodiu sobre a superfície quente de sua xícara de café e viu sua irmã melancolicamente comendo uma tigela de cereais.

Alice ficou olhando para o seu celular, de onde ele estava no meio da mesa.

― Talvez Jasper esteja jogando golfe ― sugeriu ele.

Ela olhou para ele.

― Por que eu deveria me importar?

― Porque você quer que ele te ligue. Como sempre.

― E o que você quer dizer com essa observação inteligente?

― Você faz isso o tempo todo, Ali. Você entra em um estado de irritação sobre algo que Jasper diz, e você vem para a minha casa ou de mamãe e fica de mau humor, até que ele liga e se desculpa, ou ele vem procurando por você.

― Se você não me quer aqui...

Recusando-se a morder a isca, Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

― Eu posso sempre ir à mamãe. ― Ela fez uma careta para o seu sorriso. ― Você é um idiota tão grande quanto Jasper.

― Elogios de uma senhora que esta casada por dez anos com o mesmo idiota.

Alice virou-lhe o dedo do meio e ele riu.

A campainha tocou e ele se endireitou, colocando a xícara de café no banco.

― É essa a sua nova namorada? ― Alice perguntou.

― É. Seja gentil com ela.

― Quando eu não sou? ― Ela olhou de soslaio. ― Garoto apaixonado.

― Bella é mais do que minha namorada, Alice. Estou falando sério. Seja gentil com ela.

― Você está noivo? Rapaz, minha mãe vai ficar chateada com você por não dizer a ela. Ela...

― Não, eu não estou noivo. ― A campainha tocou novamente e ele apontou para ela. ― E vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde, não agora. Bella fica um pouco assustada. Portanto, mantenha a boca fechada e seja boa.

― É meio difícil manter minha boca fechada e ser boa! ― Sua irmã irreprimível gritou atrás dele enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

Abrindo a porta, ele sorriu para Bella.

― Olá, meu amor. ― Varrendo-a em seus braços, ele puxou e a beijou longa e profundamente.

Ah, sim, ele poderia beijá-la todo o dia. Ela tinha gosto de cereja. Ela cheirava a cereja, tudo fresco e doce. Ela se parecia como cereja, suave e curvilínea. Seus braços rastejaram em seu pescoço e ela o beijou de volta, e tinha prazer em sua resposta. Ah, sim, poderia abraçá-la e beijá-la e fazer amor com ela o dia todo.

Droga, sua irmã de mau humor tinha decidido ficar em sua casa neste fim de semana em vez da casa de seu pai. Ele teria que pensar em algo, qualquer coisa. Ele queria ficar sozinho com Bella.

Sozinho e nu. Oh, cara, a imagem que o pensamento trouxe...

Levantando a cabeça, olhou para o rosto sorridente de Bella. Aquelas bochechas adoráveis de maçã rosa, e os grandes olhos brilhavam.

― Ainda bem que tenho o fim de semana de folga, amor.

― Eu costumo ficar dois fins de semana de folga em um mês. ― Ela encolheu os ombros, e sua libido animou-se com os seios grandes empurrado contra seu peito com seu movimento. ― E você tem o fim de semana de folga, também.

― Eu estou em chamadas de emergência.

― Sério? Eu não teria imaginado. ― Seus olhos brilharam.

― Garota insolente. ― Ele golpeou seu traseiro generoso, então decidiu que não era o suficiente e pegou um punhado. ― Mmmm, melhor.

― Vai me apresentar sua convidada? ― Alice disse atrás dele. ― Ou você vai mantê-la na varanda e apalpá-la em vista dos vizinhos?

Corando, Bella empurrou contra o peito de Edward.

― Você tem visitas! Deixe-me ir.

Ele suspirou. Deslizando o braço em volta de sua cintura, se virou para sua irmã.

― Bella, esta moleque irreverente é minha irmã, Alice. Moleque irreverente, esta é Bella.

Alice adiantou-se e estendeu a mão, seu olhar varrendo Bella.

― Oi.

― Olá. ― Bella apertou sua mão. ― É bom conhecer você.

― Eu também. Como Edward conseguiu pegar você?

― Eu... hum... Eu tive sorte, acho ― Bella gaguejou incerta.

― Eu fui o sortudo ― ele imediatamente a corrigiu. ― Bella é uma enfermeira no hospital.

― Ela sabe que você é um médico? Sinos do inferno, Bella, o que na terra te possuiu para namorar um médico? ― Agarrando o braço de Bella, Alice chamou-a longe de Edward e foi para a cozinha. ― Você de todas as pessoas sabem como médicos podem ser exigentes.

Incerta, Bella olhou para Edward sobre seu ombro.

Sorrindo, ele deu de ombros, fechou a porta e seguiu pelo corredor. Na cozinha, ele assistiu quando Alice depositou Bella em uma cadeira e cruzou para a geladeira. Olhando para dentro, ela começou.

― Você quer uma bebida fria? Nós temos, oh. Agora eu entendo a carga de Coca Diet na prateleira de baixo.

Intrigada, Bella olhou para ele.

― Mas você não bebe.

― Você gosta ― ele respondeu simplesmente.

― Você não tem que comprar alguns especialmente para mim ― ela protestou, mas ele podia ver a pequena luz em seus olhos, o prazer em seu tom.

Como de costume, o prazer dela o tocou. Atravessando a sua cadeira, ele se inclinou e beijou sua boca virada para cima.

― Quando você está feliz, eu estou feliz.

Ela não se afastou, mas sorriu para ele. Foi a primeira vez que ela simplesmente aceitou o que ele fez, e ele sentiu a vitória limpar até os dedos dos pés. Ele teria empurrado sua sorte ainda, como fazer amor com ela durante o dia todo, mas sua maldita irmã estava presente na cozinha, então ele só poderia dar outro beijo em Bella e endireitar-se para colocar as mãos em seus ombros, massageando suavemente e desfrutando de sua proximidade. O cheiro dela flutuou e ele inalou.

― Então. ― Alice colocou uma lata aberta de Coca Diet na frente de Bella e estudou sua astúcia. ― Você é uma enfermeira.

A atenção de Bella voltou-se para Alice e Edward pode sentir a leve tensão em seu corpo com o conhecimento de que alguém havia visto os dois se beijando. Ele realmente ia ter de trabalhar em fazê-la menos autoconsciente. Mas era bonito, especialmente nestes dias e idade.

― Sim ― Bella respondeu. ― E você?

― Eu sou casada. ― Alice fez uma careta. ― Talvez se divorciando em um futuro próximo.

― Ah, eu sinto muito. Não queria me intrometer em algo privado.

― Ignore-a ― disse Edward. ― Ela não está se divorciando.

― Você acha? ― Alice retrucou.

― Jasper não iria deixá-la ir, e você sabe disso.

― Se fosse esse o caso, por que ele não ligou ainda? Dê uma dica para mim, Bella. Os homens querem só uma coisa e depois que eles a têm, eles esperam que você volte em um estalar de seus dedos, eles...

Edward de brincadeira colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas de Bella.

― Eu não acho que a minha namorada precisa ouvir o seu conselho, Ali.

Ele sentiu um pouco de Bella endurecer e olhou para baixo, meio que esperando que ela se afastasse. Em vez disso, ela relaxou contra ele e, quando ela olhou para cima, viu o calor em seus olhos. Esse calor o encheu, especialmente quando isso significava que ela finalmente estava o aceitando, a sua proximidade, ser um casal na frente dos outros. Mas ele era sábio o suficiente para não empurrá-la muito longe.

Edward sorriu e esfregou seu rosto brevemente com os polegares antes de transferir as mãos para trás de seus ombros e voltou sua atenção para a irmã.

― Você só está chateada porque Jasper não veio rasgando atrás como ele normalmente faz.

Alice fez uma careta.

― Ele é um burro. Como todos os homens.

― Como todos os homens o quê? ― Uma nova voz perguntou.

― Ei, Emm. ― Alice sorriu, seus olhos brilhando quando Emm entrou, enganchou uma cadeira com o pé, e caiu sobre ela. ― Só rasgando buracos no macho da espécie, que, devo acrescentar, merece.

― Droga, Alice no modo rasgando homem. Estou tão surpreso. Jasper deve estar na merda de novo. ― O olhar de Emm foi a Bella. ― Você deve ser Bella.

― Olá ― ela respondeu.

Edward apertou os ombros levemente.

― Este é o Emmett. Eu disse a você sobre ele.

― Oh, nada além de coisas boas, espero ― Emm disse. ― Não é que não há nada, além de coisas boas a dizer sobre mim.

― Eu vim até aqui para adorar o seu altar. ― Alice saudou com a colher de cereais.

― Mas você não trouxe presentes. ― Emm piscou para Bella. ― Adoração barata, Alice.

― Você é barato.

― Isso dói.

― Barato, eu poderia acrescentar.

― Então, Jasper está se alimentado com a unha arranhada que você está sempre dando a ele e, finalmente, chutou para fora?

― Você tem esse desejo bizarro. Você me quer só para si mesmo.

― Não quando você não traz presentes.

Bella riu.

Emm olhou para o espaço vazio na mesa em frente a ele.

― Eu pensei que o dever da mulher era trazer ao homem uma bebida. Você está falhando, Ali.

Ela mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

― Eloquente como de costume. ― Emm se levantou e foi até a geladeira, voltando-se com uma lata de Coca Diet na mão. ― O que no inferno?

Alice sorriu para Edward.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha preguiçosamente.

― Eu sei como manter minha mulher feliz.

Emm olhou da Coca Diet para Bella e de volta, depois deu de ombros.

― Tudo bem. ― Ele enfiou de volta na geladeira e fez uma pesquisa rápida, chegando desta vez com uma caixa de chocolate gelado. ― Ummm.

― Também para manter a minha mulher feliz ― Edward informou.

Emm olhou para Bella e balançou a embalagem interrogativamente.

― Sirva-se. ― O constrangimento era evidente em sua voz.

Ah, sim, o seu amor não esperava que ele fizesse qualquer coisa por ela. Rapaz, será que ela teria um monte de surpresas no futuro, e ele iria desfrutar saltando-os sobre ela.

Deslizando sobre a cadeira ao lado dela, Edward pegou sua mão debaixo da mesa e descansou seu aperto combinado em sua coxa. Seus dedos puxaram momentaneamente, mas depois relaxaram em seu agarre.

Outra vitória.

Emm derramou um copo cheio de chocolate gelado e teria deixado à caixa no banco, exceto porque Alice o repreendeu rudemente. Rindo, colocou de volta na geladeira e voltou para a mesa com o copo cheio e meio copo de Edward de café frio, que colocou diante de Edward.

Sentando mais uma vez na cadeira, ele olhou para Alice.

― Então, vai nos dizer o que você fez para o pobre Jasper?

― Pobre Jasper? ― Ela se irritou imediatamente.

Edward colocou sua boca perto do ouvido de Bella.

― Não se preocupe. Estes dois têm lutado desde a escola primária. Basta sentar e se divertir.

Virando a cabeça para responder, ela se viu tão perto do rosto de Edward que seus lábios deliciosos estavam a poucos centímetros dos seus.

Edward estava totalmente preparado para arremeter para um beijo rápido, mas ela corou e afastou-se antes que ele pudesse fazer isso. Demônio. Com um suspiro interior, descansou o braço ao longo das costas da cadeira de Bella e se inclinou na direção dela confortavelmente, trocando sua atenção para Alice e Emm. Como de costume, Alice estava dando uma bronca em Emm pelos comentários sarcásticos sobre o macho da espécie, enquanto Emm estava fazendo o seu melhor para confirmar sua baixa opinião. No meio, Emm jogaria observações para Bella ou Edward, como fez Alice, mas nem mesmo esperou por uma resposta antes de acender um para o outro novamente.

Mais do que o utilizado para a sua disputa, Edward girou uma mecha de cabelo castanho de Bella em torno de seu dedo.

― Tem planos para o dia?

― Não realmente. Vim esta manhã, porque você me pediu.

― É um convite permanente, amor. Minha casa é sua casa, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, e por qualquer motivo.

― Ah. Obrigada.

― Você parece feliz.

― Não, eu sinceramente queria dizer obrigada. Você só me surpreendeu. ― Essas bochechas de maçã ficaram rosa novamente.

Deus, como amava como ela corava tão facilmente. Isso o fez sentir protetor. E quente. Definitivamente quente. Sua timidez doce e incerteza só trouxe o predador nele. Ah, sim, quente e predatório. Ele poderia comê-la toda.

Bella olhou para ele, seu rosto ainda mais vermelho.

― Edward. ― Seu nome foi sussurrado.

― Sim?

― Pare de me olhar assim.

― Como o quê? Como eu poderia comer você toda? Engraçado, eu estava pensando nisso.

Houve uma faísca de resposta em seus olhos, obrigado, Deus! Mas então ela mordeu o lábio e olhou através da mesa para onde Emm estava impiedosamente atraindo para Alice, enquanto ela ameaçou o homem.

― Agora não.

― Mais tarde? ― Quando ela não respondeu, ele colocou a boca contra sua orelha e respirou tanto sedutoramente quando provocante ― Mais tarde, Bella?

― Você é como uma criança com doces.

― Eu gosto de chupar meu doce.

Bella quase derrubou a lata de Coca Diet que estava segurando em sua outra mão.

Edward riu. Quando não houve resposta ou a resposta dela, ele ficou sério, chutando-se mentalmente para, talvez, empurrando-a longe demais. Ele estava prestes a pedir desculpas quando ela virou a cabeça, seu olhar encontrando o seu.

Vaca sagrada, seu olhar era de calor brilhante e portátil, mesmo que ela estivesse tentando esconder isso. Pelo menos, ele pensou que ela estava tentando esconder isso, mas então ela acenou-lhe mais perto e quando ele de bom grado colocou sua bochecha contra a sua mais suave para que ela pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido, ele meio que esperava ser castigado.

― Eu gosto de chupar meu doce, também. ― Sua respiração era quente em seu ouvido.

Bem inferno, que apenas pensar sobre isso o paralisou. Edward piscou.

Bella lentamente se retirou, mas ela virou a cabeça no último segundo para que esses lábios deliciosos escovassem úmido contra seu rosto, em seguida, chocante, acaloradamente, houve um breve, muito, agonizantemente breve chupar, no canto de sua boca, então ela afastou-se e voltou para a mesa, deixando-o olhar para ela com espanto.

Ela gostava de chupar seu doce, também. Ela sabia realmente o que significava... mas então, ela nunca fez sexo oral antes ou fez? Ela sabia o que significava sexo oral? Calor grelhado baixou em sua virilha. Sexo oral com Bella era algo que ele planejava, mas não tinha certeza de como ela aceitaria, não com os seus problemas de peso, mas com certeza tinha parecido... Oh cara.

Pela primeira vez desde que ele a conheceu, Edward não sabia o que dizer. Ele sabia o que queria fazer, tudo bem, e que era colocar ela sobre a mesa e enterrar a cabeça entre suas coxas voluptuosas, mas o inferno que não podia, com sua irmã e seu amigo lá. Ele tinha que se livrar deles. Agora. De alguma forma.

Ele não sabia como, não sem mortificar Bella. Merda.

Sua atenção foi parcialmente desviada pelo toque do celular de Alice, mas apenas parcialmente, porque sua cabeça ainda estava nadando com imagens de sexo oral com Bella, a sensação de formigamento de onde ela chupou no canto de sua boca.

Pegando o telefone, Alice estudou o número.

― Mamãe. ― Sacudindo aberto, ela colocou a sua orelha. ― Oi, mãe. Você já ouviu falar do burro do Jasper? Ele é um idiota.

Emm sorriu e bebeu o chocolate gelado de seu copo. Seu olhar aceso em Bella e uma expressão pensativa atravessou seu rosto. Seu olhar deslizou para Edward, e o rosto de Edward, obviamente, não estava tão agradável como ele esperava, porque o sorriso de Emm se arregalou consciente e ele piscou.

Os dedos de Bella flexionaram em sua mão e deu-lhes um aperto suave, reconfortante.

O suspiro de Alice chamou sua atenção.

― Ele está machucado? Jasper está machucado? Ele está bem? Como ele está? ― Ela mordeu o lábio, os olhos arregalados. ― Ele fez o que? Ah, não!

Preocupado, Edward endireitou.

― Eu vou voltar para casa agora. Você diz a Jasper para ficar ali. É claro que sei que ele não pode se mover, eu só. Estou voltando para casa agora. ― Estalando desligou o telefone, Alice pôs-se de pé.

― O que há de errado? ― Edward se levantou rapidamente. ― O que aconteceu?

― Jasper torceu o tornozelo ao pintar o recorte na varanda. – Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas e ela fungou. ― Eu incomodava ele sobre a pintura, é por isso que brigamos, ele disse que não tinha tempo e eu disse: 'O quê? Nos últimos seis fins de semana?' Então, quando eu saí, minha mãe disse que ele se sentiu mal e decidiu pintá-lo como uma surpresa. Ele caiu da escada e torceu o tornozelo.

Emm deu uma gargalhada.

Ela virou para ele furiosamente.

― Você é um ignorante! Jasper está machucado!

― Só o tornozelo dele. Ele vai ficar bem.

― Diga você. Eu estou indo para casa cuidar do meu pobre e querido. ― Ela saiu correndo da sala. ― Eu me sinto tão mal.

― Quantas vezes eu ouvi isso? ― Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou. ― Acho que vou para casa sozinho, Edward. Obrigado pelo chocolate gelado, Bella.

― Uh, de nada. ― Bella estava insegura pela cadeira.

― Não precisa me acompanhar, posso fazer isso sozinho. ― Emm piscou para Edward. ― Tenha um bom, ou deveria ser maravilhoso dia.

Edward sorriu. Oh inferno, sim, tinha a intenção de tirar o máximo proveito deste inesperado.

Mal Emm deixou a casa e Bella começou a se mover ao redor da mesa.

― É melhor eu ir também.

― O quê? Não. ― Edward entrou na frente dela. ― Você não precisa ir.

― Mas a sua irmã...

― Alice está bem. Confie em mim, amor, minha irmã e seu marido têm estas brigas muitas vezes, e ela sempre aparece em qualquer lugar da minha casa ou da minha mãe até que Jasper vem à sua procura, que não é geralmente um tempo muito longo. Eles se beijam e reconciliam, embora ele realmente se superou desta vez. ― Ele não conseguia parar seus lábios se contorcendo em diversão. ― Você vai se acostumar com isso.

― Mas...

― Nada de mas. Alice não vai demorar muito para ir, e esta é a primeira vez em quase uma semana que tivemos um tempo juntos.

Bella sorriu.

― Nós fomos assistir a um filme duas noites atrás. Eu fiz chá para você na quinta-feira e Sugar passou o tempo todo depois sentada em seu colo até que você se levantou para sair.

― Eu tenho sorte de ter uma boa refeição em uma noite de plantão. Meu anjo da guarda estava olhando para mim. Eu tenho tempo para gastar com você e esses dois meliantes que você chama de gatos. ― Foi um momento relaxante enquanto eles conversavam e os gatos cochilaram contentes, Sugar aconchegou-se em seu colo.

― Fim de semana passado foi um piquenique com as minhas amigas.

― E foi uma experiência e tanto. ― Edward sorriu. ― Eu gosto de suas amigas. Pelo menos Jessica me permite dar uma espiadinha no plantão do hospital agora.

― Ela é um pouco super protetora.

Edward teve de concordar, mas ele não podia culpar Jessica. Na verdade, esse traço super protetor para Bella o fez admirá-la. Qualquer pessoa que estivesse do lado de Bella tem seu voto automático de amizade.

O piquenique foi divertido. Mike e Erick se deram bem com Edward, e Angela e Jessica foram amigáveis com ele do lado de fora das paredes hospitalares, especialmente quando ele provou ser fácil de lidar e alegre, felizmente caindo em seus planos para o dia. Não houve distinção em suas profissões variadas.

― Jessica é um espírito livre, vai ser preciso um homem especial para segurá-la. ― Bella sorriu. ― Mike está tentando ser esse homem.

Estendendo a mão, Edward pegou sua mão. Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente, e seu coração só floresceu com o calor, como sempre fazia, quando ela olhou para ele.

― Os espíritos livres são maravilhosos, mas há apenas um espírito que estou interessado em capturar.

Como esperado o rubor se espalhou em suas bochechas e ela desviou o olhar.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Alice passou correndo pela porta.

― Eu estou indo! Tchau Edward! Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella! ― A porta bateu fechada atrás dela.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

― Típica Alice. Vou ver ela.

Ela já estava pulando em um táxi quando ele chegou ao portão. Ela acenou para ele, gritou seus agradecimentos novamente, e o táxi se afastou. A visita era típica do estilo de Alice. Um turbilhão de temperamento, humor e súbitas alterações de humor.

Divertido, Edward voltou para a casa. Fechando a porta atrás dele, entrou na cozinha novamente para encontrar Bella olhando pela janela para o quintal.

― Belo jardim ― disse ela. ― Vai precisar de algum trabalho, no entanto.

Andando por trás dela, ele passou os braços em volta da cintura e encostou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela relaxou de volta para ele, e ele saboreou a sensação de sua suavidade.

― Verdade. Mas eu não pretendo fazer muito para isso.

― Ah?

― É um aluguel. Não é um lar de verdade.

― Verdade novamente. Mas você precisa de uma boa aparência, para sentir-se como uma casa.

― Talvez, mas ainda estará faltando alguém. ― Ele acariciou os sedosos fios de cabelo fazendo cócegas no queixo.

Bella não respondeu, mas também não se afastou. Ficaram em silêncio sociável e a paz escoando da união com ele.

A casa estava em silêncio, eram apenas os dois. Os dois sem nada para levar a sua atenção uns dos outros.

― Você sabe que já faz uma semana desde que fizemos amor? ― Edward murmurou. Imediatamente ele a sentiu chupar uma respiração. ― Eu penso que precisamos remediar isso agora.

― Agora? ― Ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro.

― Claro. Por que não? Nós temos a casa inteira para nós, você não está indo trabalhar nos próximos turnos, e eu não estou de plantão. Ninguém está aqui. ― Inclinando-se, ele mordiscou o canto de sua boca. ― Sim, agora.

Bella começou a se afastar, mas ele apertou os braços.

― Não ― ela disse.

― Não, você não quer fazer amor?

― Não. Sim. Quero dizer, sim, eu quero fazer amor. ― Ela tropeçou um pouco mais nas palavras, o que ele achava que era bonito. ― Mas não agora.

Ah-ha.

― Quando, então?

― Hoje à noite.

Edward sabia exatamente o que ela estava buscando, e inferno, não, isso não iria acontecer.

― Com as luzes apagadas, hein?

― Não há regras ― ela lembrou.

― Isso funciona nos dois sentidos. Você gosta sem, eu gosto com. Durante o dia não há subterfúgios.

― Não.

― Por quê? ― Ele virou-a e transferiu suas mãos até os ombros. ― Você não quer me ver quando fazemos amor?

― Não, sim... bem, é claro que eu quero, mas... ― Demorou muito para ela admitir sem desviar o olhar.

Espere por ela, pensou. Quando ela gaguejou uma parada mortificado, ele esperou. E esperou. Mas ele estava determinado que ela seria a única a dizer isso, não ele. Era o seu problema, não dele. Bem, não da mesma maneira.

Finalmente, ela se refugiou em um aborrecimento e olhou para ele.

― Eu não quero que você me veja nua.

― Com medo do que o seu corpo vai fazer comigo? ― Ele declarou.

Ela realmente se encolheu.

― Sim.

Ele teve que dar seus pontos de honestidade, mas ele decidiu a maneira de fazer isso não era lento e fácil. Lento e fácil não lhe valeu qualquer terreno até agora com os seus problemas de peso. Era hora de atacar.

― Eu vou te dizer o que o seu corpo vai fazer comigo, docinho.

― Eu sei, eu sei. Você quer as luzes acesas. Você não se importa com o meu peso. Você... ― Seu discurso foi interrompido por seu dedo esticado contra seus lábios.

― Pare lá, Bella. Desta vez você vai me ouvir. ― Seus olhos se abriram um pouco, uma luz de batalha queimando a vida. Se ela soubesse o que fazia com sua libido. A briga boa levava a fazer amor, mmm-mmm. Corajosamente, ele voltou para o tema em questão. ― E escute bem. ― Ok, ele realmente não tinha que adicionar que durava pouco, mas ele pensou que fazê-la despir-se não era uma ideia tão ruim. Ira e luxúria poderia ser uma boa combinação se manuseados corretamente. É claro que, se não tratada corretamente, pode também voltar para mordê-lo na bunda, mas isso não era uma opção nesta situação.

Ele estava jogando para ganhar.

― É melhor ter um bom argumento, Cullen ― alertou.

― Eu não discuto. Eu estou afirmando fatos, então ouça, meu doce. ― Ah, sim, que pouco "doce" teve sua polêmica crescente. Bonito. ― O pensamento de você nua tem-me tão quente que meu pênis fica duro o suficiente para quebrar o gelo.

Sim, isso levou o vento certo fora de suas velas. Sua boca se abriu.

― O pensamento de você nua faz minhas bolas absolutamente atadas.

Suas bochechas inflamaram.

― A visão de entrar em você como uma britadeira, bebê, me deixa louco, então é melhor você estar pronta para pendurar isso, porque tenho a intenção de vê-la nua a qualquer minuto, e pretendo te levar duro e rapidamente. Mas primeiro eu vou dar uma boa olhada em você. Vou explorar esse delicioso corpo bem e corretamente.

― Eu não penso assim, droga!

― Você se lembra o que eu disse a você a última vez que fizemos amor em meu quarto de hotel? ― Ela balançou a cabeça um pouco descontroladamente. ― Eu lhe disse que você tinha ganhado, mas da próxima vez estava em meus termos. Este é o meu tempo, bebê.

― Edward, não.

― Meus termos.

― Você não sabe o que está me pedindo. ― Seus seios magníficos foram subindo e descendo agitadamente. ― Você não sabe o que está pedindo.

Ele não se incomodou tentando esconder o hedonismo em seu lento sorriso.

― Eu não estou pedindo a você, amor, eu estou lhe dizendo.

Houve um flash de pânico em seus olhos, e então ela começou a lutar a sério.

― Bella. ― Não esperava o pânico, Edward tentou segurá-la. ― Bella, pare.

― Vamos lá! ― Ela torceu longe, e ele pegou o brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos.

Verdadeiramente alarmado, ele a puxou para ele. Instintivamente, sabia que se permitisse que ela fugisse, perderia o terreno que ele ganhou se já não tivesse. Mas parte dele ainda não estava pronto para desistir, não por um tiro longo.

Ele a embalou, suave, mas firme, e quando ele não a deixou ir de repente ela caiu contra ele, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro e torcendo as mãos em sua camisa. Respiração ofegante, ela apertou contra ele.

― Céus. ― Fechando os olhos, ele balançou suavemente. ― Alguém realmente fez algo ruim para você, não foi, amor?

Ela não respondeu, apenas apertou mais. Parte de Edward se amaldiçoou por empurrar o assunto, mas outra parte dele se sentia como se tivesse coroado algo tão importante, que foi finalmente aberto empurrando alguma porta escondida.

Isso acontecia com todas as mulheres maiores? Ele se perguntou. Será que todas não têm tanta confiança? Ele não se lembrava de sua irmã ser tão tensa com seu peso, nem sua mãe. Ah, elas passaram a sua quota de dieta e exercício, mas finalmente elas deram de ombros e continuaram em sua maneira alegre.

Nem todas as mulheres eram tão confiantes.

Bella não era tão confiante, mas ele queria trazer a confiança nela, tirá-la, fazê-la orgulhosa de si mesma.

Fazê-la falar.

Descansando sua bochecha em sua cabeça, ele disse baixinho:

― Diga-me o que está errado, Bella. Não é o peso por que você não quer que eu te veja. Quem te machucou, bebê? Diga-me. Por favor, me diga.

Ela ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que ele não achava que ia responder, mas depois ela sussurrou.

― Eu saí com um homem que me deixou em nosso encontro e saiu com outra mulher. Ela era linda, magra, tudo que não sou. Eu fui à chacota da festa, e foi Jessica, que me trouxe para casa. Eu ouvi os adolescentes quando eu estava na escola rindo das meninas maiores. Ouvi-los rindo de mim quando eu estava de short na aula de educação física, incapaz de correr totalmente em torno da pista. Eu os ouvi me chamar de baleia encalhada quando eu estava de maiô nas aulas de natação.

― Os adolescentes podem ser tão cruéis, sem pensar. ― Suavemente, Edward passou a mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas.

― Um ano atrás Angela finalmente me convenceu a ir à piscina local. Ela estava tentando há meses. Havia três homens lá, bonitos, musculosos. O tipo que virariam a cabeça de uma menina.

Sim, Edward sabia que o tipo de homem de quem ela falava. Músculos nas cabeças, muitos deles. Tão brutos na cabeça, como os músculos que ostentavam com orgulho.

― Eu os ouvi rindo de mim, ouvi a velha piada da "baleia encalhada". Um deles disse que era melhor chamar os salva-vidas quando atingisse a água, porque ia ser um tsunami, com certeza.

Edward queria bater a cabeça dos imprudentes, bastardos cruéis. Como adultos, eles deviam ter sido mais atenciosos.

― Eles comentaram sobre as ondulações nas pernas, dizendo que parecia a superfície da lua, todas as crateras e protuberâncias. Minhas coxas cambaleavam como geleia. Alguém como eu deveria cobrir-se, não deixar as pessoas doentes por desfilar minha bunda grande e pernas com maiô. Eu deveria ser ouvida, mas não vista, um deles riu, e outro tomou e disse que seria capaz de me ouvir chegando a quilômetros de distância pela fricção das coxas e do bater dos meus passos. Eles não tinham ideia de que eu estava sentada atrás deles, do outro lado dos bancos. Essa foi à última vez que eu deixei alguém me ver em nada além das minhas roupas. Eu não posso deixar você me ver, Edward.

― Eu não sou como eles, Bella. ― Como ele poderia convencê-la disso, que para ele isso não importava? O que ele poderia dizer que ele não disse?

Mesmo que o pensamento filtrasse através de seu cérebro, ele já estava criando estratégias do seu próximo movimento. Sua mãe sempre disse que ele era um pensador rápido. Seu pai disse que ele era esperto. Sua irmã disse que ele era um idiota.

Ele acreditava ser determinado. Ele sabia o que era de valor em sua vida, e ele ia atrás dela. Bella era o que ele mais valorizava em sua vida agora.

― Bella, olhe para mim.

Quando ela se recusou, ele colocou as mãos em suas bochechas molhadas e inclinou sua cabeça para trás. Lágrimas brilharam em suas bochechas, e balançando a cabeça, ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a para a bancada da cozinha. Arrancando um lenço de papel da caixa, ele secou o rosto em seguida, abaixou-se e beijou-a no nariz brilhante.

Envergonhada, ela desviou o olhar.

― É melhor eu ir.

Seria um dia frio no inferno antes de deixá-la ir agora.

― Nós ainda não terminamos de conversar.

Miserável, ela olhou para seus pés.

― Eu sou uma idiota.

― Não ― ele disse suavemente. ― Você é um ser humano. ― Quando os segundos tiquetaqueando passaram e o silêncio continuou, Edward colocou um dedo sob o queixo e inclinou o rosto para trás para que ele pudesse bloquear seus olhares juntos.

Eles olharam um para o outro de forma constante, ele com determinação quieta, ela com uma bravata que estava tentando esconder a mágoa que habitava em sua alma.

Finalmente, ele perguntou.

― O que você quer desta relação, Bella?

― Você quer chamá-la de relação ― ela imediatamente começou.

― Não. Ouça-me. O que você quer desta relação, amor? Pense bem antes de responder, pense muito, e em seguida, seja honesta. ― Ele a olhou em silêncio, o tempo todo o seu coração batendo forte.

Aqui era o momento da verdade. Aqui e agora era o momento de fazer ou quebrar tudo, ele poderia estar de volta à estaca zero com ela. Voltar à estaca zero era definitivamente onde ele não queria estar, ele queria esta última parede entre eles violada.

Quando ele a sentiu tremer, tirou o dedo do seu queixo, mas ficou mais perto, permitindo-lhe sentir o calor do corpo. Ok, sim, foi uma forma astuta para lutar, mas às vezes o pai dele estava correto. Não que ele nunca admitisse isso a ele.

Bella olhou para longe, torcendo nervosamente os dedos em sua blusa. Uma leve brisa entrou pela janela da cozinha e agitou as mechas de cabelo em sua têmpora. Sua respiração ainda estava um pouco irregular, mas ela parecia mais calma.

Pacientemente, Edward esperou. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava preocupado com a decisão da mulher sobre seu relacionamento, mas de jeito nenhum ele ia mostrar isso a ela. Um deles tinha que ser forte, e independentemente se era uma atitude de homem das cavernas ou não, Edward viu-se como sendo o que tinha de ser forte o suficiente para ambos, especialmente nesse momento. Seu futuro estava montando nele e ele não era de jogar, mas agora ele sabia que estava perigosamente apostando suas emoções. Seus sentimentos. Em sua atração por ela.

Em seu amor por ela.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para ele quase timidamente.

― Eu quero continuar com esta relação.

― Você quer? ― Ele perguntou baixinho, de forma constante.

― Sim.

― Como é que você vai fazer isso quando não confia em mim?

― Eu confio. ― Ela parecia infeliz.

― Você não confia em mim. ― Ele manteve o tom calmo, deixando-a sentir a sua paciência e compreensão. Com certeza ele não ia lhe dar um vislumbre de sua frustração.

― Edward...

― Minha vez. ― Quando ela olhou assustada, ele sorriu interiormente. ― Eu quero que esta relação funcione. Eu confio em você, Bella. Quero partilhar todos os aspectos da minha vida com você. Estou preparado para ir para onde isso leva. Mas não posso ser o único remo do barco. Este é um barco para dois, e eu sou o único a puxar os remos. ― Parecia que ela estava pronta para chorar de novo, mas ele empurrou sem piedade. ― Um relacionamento só funciona quando ambas as pessoas confiam uma na outra. Eu confio em você plenamente, Bella. Eu peço que você confie em mim.

― Você não sabe o quanto isso é difícil para mim.

― Relacionamentos não são fáceis. É preciso trabalhar a partir de ambas as pessoas. Eu fiz amor com você várias vezes, amor. ― Estendendo a mão, ele empurrou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. ― Quero compartilhar mais do que isso. Eu quero olhar em seus olhos quando fazemos amor, quero ver o que você está sentindo, e quero compartilhar o riso, o espanto, e as alegrias. Eu não posso fazer isso no escuro. Tem que ser tudo. Tudo. Não pode haver segredos entre nós, sem embaraços. Só confiança, Bella.

Ela respirou vacilante, seus olhos procurando os seus.

― Confie em todos os aspectos de nossa relação ― disse ele.

Ela olhou para baixo, onde seus dedos estavam torcendo a blusa.

― Dê-me essa confiança. ― Suas palavras pendurada entre eles.

Edward esperou. Fora ele poderia ouvir os pássaros assobiando, um carro passado, e crianças à distância rindo e gritando. Um cão latiu. Mas tudo o que ele estava interessado estava em sua cozinha, em pé diante dele, torcendo o inferno fora de sua blusa e seu coração, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Então, ela olhou para ele e sussurrou.

― Tudo bem.

Seu coração deu um salto. Ele queria saltar em torno da cozinha e bombear seus punhos no ar. Em vez disso, ele encontrou seu olhar firme e sorriu lentamente.

― Você não vai se arrepender, Bella.

― Eu espero que não.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward pegou a mão dela e levou-a da cozinha, pelo corredor e para o quarto. Ao lado da cama, ele se virou para ela.

_**Tão lindo e fofo esse homem. suspira!**_

_**Beijos e até amanhã com o último capítulo **_


	5. Chapter FINAL

_**Capítulo Final.**_

_**Foi um prazer dividir mais essa com vocês.**_

_**Em breve estarei aqui com mais uma estória.**_

_**Beijo grande e Boa leitura**_

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward pegou a mão dela e levou-a da cozinha, pelo corredor e para o quarto. Ao lado da cama, ele se virou para ela.

Bella tremia de nervosa. A mão dela tremia na sua e seus olhos estavam cheios de medo.

Não é exatamente o que ele queria ver neles, mas pelo menos ela não estava fugindo dele gritando. Seu trabalho agora era provar o quanto ela virou-o, curvas voluptuosas e tudo.

Emoldurando seu rosto em suas mãos, ele se inclinou e beijou-a gentilmente, mantendo a luz. Ele arrastou seus beijos em seus lábios, mordiscou os cantos, em seguida, mudou-se para o lado de sua garganta.

Ele sentiu a sua resposta na forma como ela suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para ele.

Movendo-se para seu ouvido, soprou calorosamente.

― Você está segura em minhas mãos, amor.

E então ele varreu o mundo sob seus pés.

Ele invadiu suas defesas com seus beijos e carícias, provocando-a, puxando-a para responder. Ele brincava com seus sentidos, perdendo a ponta dos dedos para baixo dos braços, primeiro sobre a blusa, depois deslizando os dedos simplesmente arrastando seus lados, invocando arrepios nela.

E ele continuou a beijá-la, gloriando-se quando ela oscilou e inclinou-se contra ele, sua boca buscando suas mãos, rastejando sob a camisa para deslocar para fora sobre os músculos das costas.

Mantendo seus pensamentos fora do que estava acontecendo, ele desfez os botões de sua blusa ao beijar seu pescoço, empurrando-a para fora de seus ombros em um movimento que teve seus dedos arrastando mais uma vez pelos braços.

Rapidamente tirando de sua própria camisa, ele voltou a beijá-la, suas mãos agora colocando a plenitude de seus seios através do sutiã de renda. Deslizando as mãos atrás dela, ele amassou a espinha, amando o jeito que ela se arqueou contra ele, e, lentamente, deslizou as mãos ainda mais para baixo, até que empurrou por baixo da cintura de suas calças. Quando começou a empurrá-la para baixo, ela congelou.

Ele parou, sua respiração pesada enquanto esperava por ela. Sua boca estava perto de seu ouvido, sua respiração mexendo os fios soltos do cabelo dela, o cheiro de seu xampu de morango agredindo seus sentidos. Naquele momento ele sabia o que pairava sobre ela, seu nível de tensão nos ombros, e ele deliberadamente se inclinou sobre ela um pouco mais, deixando-a sentir sua maior altura, querendo que ela se sentisse menor.

Quando ela não protestou, ele deslizou suas calças para baixo um pouco mais, e embora ela permanecesse rígida, não o impediu. As calças deslizaram o resto do caminho para baixo de suas pernas e agora tudo o que a separava da pele de suas mãos eram as calcinhas de algodão e o sutiã de renda. Todos as outras curvas, quentes e suaves foram pressionadas contra ele.

Assim, ele não podia ver seu corpo.

Edward não disse uma palavra, apenas voltou suas mãos até a cintura e os lábios em sua boca, beijando-a profundamente, arrebatando a boca um pouco mais ou menos, tendo um pouco mais forte, exigindo um pouco mais dela, assumindo o controle uma vez novamente.

Não demorou muito para que ela novamente o beijasse, as palmas das mãos apoiadas sobre seus ombros, e ele desabotoou o sutiã sem ela perceber e deslizou as alças para baixo dos braços. Ainda segurando sua boca prisioneira, ele levou as mãos em seus ombros e trouxe-os para baixo, para os lados, e as alças do sutiã deslizaram sobre seus pulsos. Ele soltou suas mãos apenas o tempo suficiente para permitir que o sutiã deslizasse livre e caísse. Em seguida, os seios, de forma abundante e de dar água na boca, estavam contra o seu abdômen. Ele podia sentir os pequenos mamilos duros pressionando contra ele, e seu eixo, já duro de excitação, cresceu incrivelmente mais duro.

Mais uma vez as mãos em direção ao sul, ás palmas das mãos planas em seu corpo, correndo sobre as colinas e vales de sua cintura e quadris, ainda mais para baixo nas suas costas e sobre o aumento doce de seu traseiro, suas mãos levando a calcinha ainda mais para baixo e ainda mais, e então caiu no chão e suas mãos estavam pressionadas contra seu traseiro nu.

Seus lábios deixaram sua testa e apertou contra seu ombro. Nua em seus braços, seu corpo tremia, e ele podia sentir o medo combinado com constrangimento e excitação que a enchia.

Tempo para lidar com o constrangimento, mas em condições mais iguais.

Soltando um beijo suave sobre os cabelos perfumados abaixo do queixo, Edward roçou os lábios até que sua boca estava contra sua orelha.

― Vamos devagar com isso, amor. ― Deslizando as mãos entre eles, os seios escovando seus braços, ele estendeu a mão para os botões do seu jeans e os desabotoou facilmente. Enganchando os polegares no cós, ele retirou a calça jeans, tendo seus boxers com eles.

Agora ambos estavam nus.

Colocando o rosto entre as mãos, ele inclinou a cabeça para trás de novo e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

― Juntos, Bella. ― Sua voz estava rouca. ― Sempre.

Ela sorriu trêmula, e ele sorriu de volta para ela.

E beijou-a novamente. Profundamente, ardentemente, intimamente, e assim que ela se derreteu em seus braços novamente, ele a levou para trás até os joelhos baterem ao lado da cama. Ele não hesitou, empurrando-os para baixo, com o movimento de seu próprio corpo, enchendo-a de volta até que ela se sentou e ele se inclinou sobre ela e, em seguida, em um movimento rápido, ele enganchou um braço sob os joelhos e balançou ao seu redor de modo que ela se deitou na cama.

Seus olhos estavam enormes, ela estava tão maravilhada.

Ele riu suavemente, balançando para cima e sobre ela antes que pudesse se lembrar de que estava nua diante dele e em plena luz do dia. Usando sua surpresa contra ela, ele se deitou em cima dela e descansou seu peso em seus antebraços de cada lado dela no colchão. Preguiçosamente ele contemplou seu rosto, desfrutando a suavidade de seu corpo debaixo dele.

― Você pode me dizer se admira qualquer movimento que eu faço ― disse ele.

Bella riu, a diversão genuína em seu rosto enxugando tanto medo e espanto.

― Você e seu ego.

― Eu posso viver para o meu ego.

― Eu não duvido nem por um segundo.

― Não há espaço para a decepção depois. ― Ele desceu e tamborilava beijos leves em seus lábios e bochechas, fazendo seu grito de rir quando ele continuou até sua garganta, deliberadamente fazendo cócegas com sua língua e boca, fazendo estalar alto soando quando ele se mudou até os ombros.

Ele fez, para baixo com os seios, ele a sentiu endurecer. Olhando para cima, viu as sombras nos olhos.

― Confie ― ele lembrou a ela suavemente. ― Eu nunca vou te machucar, Bella.

― Eu sei. ― Ela engoliu.

― Então, relaxe, amor e me deixe nos levar ao paraíso. ― As palavras podem ter sido um pouco clichê, mas elas pareciam estabilizá-la, e ele teria lhe dado às próprias estrelas se ele pudesse apenas para vê-la confiante, porém frágil, em seus olhos quando ela olhou para ele.

Essa confiança frágil que tocou direto para o coração. Seu coração encheu-se de amor, floresceu com o calor, e encheu-o com o desejo de proteger e valorizar.

Estimá-la e ele o fez, provando-a, levando os pequenos mamilos um a um profundo em sua boca e sugando com firmeza, sentindo seu corpo ondular debaixo de sua boca e

mãos nas coxas em seu turno contra seus joelhos dobrados, permitindo que seus quadris magros deslocassem entre suas coxas de seda. Sentindo o calor de seus segredos contra ele.

Seu eixo engrossado, alongado, crescendo e pulsando agora com o desejo de enterrar-se dentro de seu calor molhado.

Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou para os cheios de seus seios, via-os à luz do dia pela primeira vez, e eles eram tudo o que ele tinha fantasiado. Os globos estavam cheios, arredondados, os mamilos rosa escuro duros, implorando por sua boca. Seu olhar levantou e ele olhou-a nos olhos, vendo o calor fervendo dentro deles, juntamente com a incerteza derramada.

― Você é tão bonita. ― Suas palavras pareciam quase brilhar no ar entre eles, e ele lentamente varreu seu olhar para baixo sobre seus ombros e seios, com a doce curva de sua cintura quando ele desceu, e desceu mais ainda. O inchar de seu estômago, a curva de seus quadris, tudo tão feminino e tudo que o homem precisava para embalar seu corpo.

Muita mulher. Muita suavidade, acenando tentação.

E ela era toda dele.

Edward moveu mais para baixo, e em seguida, os cachos estavam lá, os fios do abrigo que guardavam seus segredos. Os cachos eram tão sedosos como os fios em sua cabeça, e ele soprou sobre eles, deleitando-se enquanto dançavam um pouco abaixo de sua respiração.

Suas coxas estavam ao seu lado agora, e ele sentiu a tensão dentro dela. Desta vez, quando ele olhou para ela, sobre sua doce barriga e os globos pesados de seus seios, ele viu a menor centelha de constrangimento em seus olhos, mas o calor também rodou dentro, e foi este calor que precisava para manter depositado e levá-la através dos próximos momentos. Só então ele teria seu estúpido prazer.

― Você é a tentação personificada. ― Sua voz soava rouca quase até para seus próprios ouvidos, mas o desejo que sentia estava enfiado dentro dele. ― Você é minha tentação, Bella.

Seus olhos escureceram um pouco, uma faísca acendeu dentro, e então ela sorriu, só um pouco, a doçura tímida lhe tirou o fôlego.

Ele tinha que saboreá-la, e se ele não pudesse ter os lábios que sorriam tão docemente acima dele, ele poderia ter os lábios que abrigavam abaixo.

Movendo-se com determinação deliberada, não querendo assustá-la, ele enfiou os braços por baixo de suas coxas, dobrando os joelhos mais para cima com facilidade e levantando-os, segurando-os para a sua satisfação.

Ele observou-a o tempo todo, seu olhar preso ao dela, em silêncio, ordenando-lhe para manter seu olhar sobre ele. Sua respiração engatou e ele viu suas mãos em punhos nos lençóis de cada lado dela como se esperasse com uma mistura de medo e desejo.

Edward sorriu, lento e sensual, e então ele baixou a cabeça, observando-a, inalando o cheiro dela flutuou para ele, inebriante e picante, dando-lhe água na boca. Fechando os olhos, ele afundou dentro dela, abaixando os ombros, esticando o pescoço, o nariz cheirando os cachos no ápice de suas coxas, sua língua deslizando entre os lábios lisos, lenta e deliberada, ao longo do períneo de seu corpo.

Bella pulou, mas seu domínio sobre ela manteve seus quadris presos ao colchão.

Sua língua encontrou o clitóris abrigado e sondou-o delicadamente. Suas coxas apertadas, mas foi uma tensão diferente, não de medo, mas desejo. Edward reconheceu e revelou carnalmente nele.

Seu gosto fluiu para ele, picante e cremoso, e ele queria mais, muito mais. Arrastando sua língua de volta para a entrada do seu corpo, ele mergulhou dentro um pouco e foi recompensado por seu abrangente abaixo dele. Algumas voltas mais, algumas trilhas mais provocantes de sua língua, e ele ouviu-a gemer. Ele a provou, seu palpitante eixo pedindo liberação, e, tanto quanto ele queria saboreá-la mais, ele queria enterrar-se dentro dela também. Mas banqueteando-se com ela tinha sido sua fantasia, e ele não estava disposto a deixá-la ir agora.

Com habilidade, ele jogou seu corpo, usando sua língua para sondar seu interior, baixando uma mão para pressionar levemente em cima de sua fenda, enganchando um dedo na curva de seus lábios abrigados e jogando a ponta para trás e para frente na curva. A outra mão ele arrastou para baixo levando o dedo ao seu períneo enquanto ele lambia seu clitóris, sugando o pico pequeno com cuidado ao jogar seu dedo ao redor da abertura, quente e úmida de seu corpo. Inserindo o dedo polegar, ele empurrou para dentro e para fora, movendose ainda mais em cada vez até que o dedo inteiro estava dentro de sua bainha apertada.

A esta altura Bella se contorcia, sua respiração irregular, e quando ela gemeu seu nome, ele ouviu o desejo crescente, assim como ele sentiu a umidade aquecida que revestia seu dedo. Ele sentiu o tremor de sua vagina em torno de seu dedo, e ele sabia que ela estava perto, tão perto.

Ele mudou de posição, aproximando-se de joelhos entre as coxas olhando o preenchimento dela. Uma mão segurando sua equipe florescente, ele festejava seus olhos em suas curvas voluptuosas enquanto ele festejava sua boca sobre sua feminilidade.

Seus olhos se abriram, nebuloso com paixão quente, e ele levantou o olhar para encontrar o dela.

― Você é linda, Bella. ― Suas palavras foram escuras, com calor carnal e com promessa. ― E você é toda minha. ― Com isso, ele caiu sobre ela, tomando sua boca quando ele tomou seu corpo, o seu eixo infalivelmente entrando, empurrando através de suas paredes trementes para apresentar profundamente.

― Oh céus, Edward ― ela gemeu contra seus lábios.

― Esse sou eu, bebê. ― Ele beijou-a brutalmente, saqueando a boca quando ele levantou seus quadris e puxou de volta para mover adiante mais uma vez. ― Edward. Seu amante. O seu único amante.

Seus braços em volta do seu pescoço e ela o beijou de volta quase ferozmente.

Quadris bombeando, Edward definiu um lugar cruel, empurrando duro e rápido. Ele não conseguia o suficiente dela, queria enterrar-se profundamente dentro dela e nunca mais sair. Seu sangue queimava em suas veias, seu coração bateu fora uma batida dura. Ele andava com força, obrigando-a a subir até o pináculo, levando-a com ele, recusando-se a deixá-la cair para trás.

Sempre juntos. Juntos para sempre. Esse era o seu lema para os dois, e foi queimado em seu coração e alma enquanto ele fez amor com ela.

Lascívia queimando dentro dele, sua paixão cheia de gemidos disparando de seu próprio desejo, e ele bombeado com mais força, mais rápido, o calor de erotismo inundando através dele, derramando através para o escroto, puxando o saco apertado, e ele sentiu voracidade como ele nunca tinha feito antes, o desejo de marcar esta mulher como sua dentro e fora.

Sem pensar sua boca encontrou a sua garganta, e ele chupou firmemente, empurrando ainda mais duro nela, marcando sua pele com a boca mesmo que sua semente marcasse as paredes de sua bainha.

Ele o segurou para ela, sua mão em concha no fundo de sua cabeça quando ela arqueou sua garganta e abriu seu corpo para ele. Aceitando seu poder, seu calor, sua paixão, e de bom grado o que lhe permitiu chocá-la ao longo desse caminho estrelado quando estourou com ele.

Seu orgasmo sacudiu, jogando-o para fora em uma explosão de luz nebulosa e sensação, e ele sentiu-a estremecer debaixo dele, ouviu-a gritar o nome dele, e então ele se foi em uma explosão ofuscante, deliciosamente, quebrando em luz.

Quando voltou a si, estava caído sobre Bella, o rosto enterrado em seu cabelo perfumado, com os braços frouxos ao redor de seu pescoço, sua respiração ofegante e quente em seu pescoço. Ele se aconchegou mais profundo, amando o modo que suas curvas suaves abraçavam seu quadril mais duro, mais magro.

Os minutos passavam e ele se sentiu tão deliciosamente cansado. Ele sentiu o agitar um pouco abaixo dele, e preocupado que talvez ele estivesse esmagando-a, ele rolou para o lado, tomando cuidado para não deixá-la ir, rolando-a com ele para que pudesse aperta-la em seus braços.

Sem um murmúrio de protesto, ela se aconchegou perto.

Fechando os olhos, Edward deu um suspiro de puro contentamento.

Ele acordou com um sobressalto. Ele olhou para o relógio para ver que ele tinha cochilado por aproximadamente uma hora. Mudando sua cabeça, ele olhou para baixo para observar a sonolentos olhos. Bella sorriu timidamente para ele, e ele não poderia parar o sorriso enorme de sair.

― Isso foi bom, né, amor?

Ela riu.

Chegando-se sobre um cotovelo, ele olhou para ela, aproveitando a proximidade que partilhavam. Quase imediatamente ela ficou séria, olhando-a de perto, e ele levantou a outra mão e descansou em seu quadril antes de lentamente varrer seu olhar sobre ela, sobre todas as colinas e curvas, cada mergulho. Quando ele fez isso, o calor acendeu a vida dentro dele novamente, desejo pela sua constituição, pelo seu corpo voluptuoso, era tudo seu para provar, tocar e ver.

Bella era toda dele, e ele nunca ia deixá-la ir.

Quando ele finalmente levantou seu olhar de volta para ela, ela encontrou o dele timidamente, mas com firmeza, com coragem, e ele sabia que ela esperou por sua reação, sua confiança tão frágil. Ele queria essa confiança, queria seu coração, sua paixão, mas a confiança significava muito para ele.

― Você é linda. ― Abaixando a cabeça, ele a beijou suavemente. ― Então, linda, e toda minha.

Ela encontrou seu beijo com a boca quente, e aprofundou-se entre eles, passando de suave para apaixonado, e foi poucos minutos antes de serem varridos mais uma vez em uma maré de desejo.

**Bella**

Em pé, diante do espelho, Bella era uma massa de nervos.

― Você está linda. ― Jessica espiou por cima do ombro Bella, organizando o lançamento rendado para sua satisfação.

― E pare de inquietação. ― Angela bateu os dedos de Bella longe de onde tinha começado a torcer a seda macia. ― Qualquer ruga neste vestido que não for causado pelas mãos arrebatadoras de Edward, e eu te matarei. ― Ela balançou a mão na frente do vestido. ― Você foi avisada.

Jessica recuou.

― Então, o que você acha?

Bella pensou que nunca tinha parecido mais bonita. Jessica tinha feito o cabelo preso em algum nó complicado que deixou os cachos suaves em fuga por suas bochechas, e alguns muito bem arrumados cachos grossos nas costas. O vestido se encaixava como um sonho, não, ela não tinha engordado vinte quilos desde que ela o comprou, como ela tinha se convencido. Os sapatos de salto médio preto, com o efeito rendado, eram exuberantes. Sua pequena bolsa era chique. Angela tinha feito uma maquiagem leve, trazendo o azul de seus olhos, o rosa de suas bochechas, e o brilho de seus lábios. Pingentes de ouro pendurado como gotas de suas orelhas.

Ela nunca pareceu mais bonita.

― Bem? ― Angela levantou as sobrancelhas.

― Estou apavorada.

― Eu não posso acreditar que você está expelindo essas palavras sujas entre lábios com batom de 50 dólares.

― Eu estou tremendo tanto que acho que preciso parar e sentar.

― Eu não penso assim. Não vai vincar o vestido. ― Angela inclinou a cabeça. ― Eu acredito que é a campainha. O Príncipe Hottie chegou.

― Eu não tenho uma campainha. ― Virando-se, Bella apertou o pequeno lábio ansiosamente enquanto olhava para a amiga. ― Jessica, eu não acho que posso fazer isso.

― Tarde demais. Você tem o vestido, o batom de 50 dólares de Ang, e um médico quente que quer transar com você sem sentido. Tarde demais para voltar atrás agora. ― Pisando de lado, Jessica sorriu e fez um gesto. ― Fora daqui já.

― Eu estou tão assustada, que se eu enfiar isso e... ― Bella ofegou quando Jessica colocou a mão em suas costas e empurrou-a para fora da porta do quarto. Ela bateu em um duro peito, sentiu as mãos quentes familiares agarrarem seus braços e olhou nos olhos verdes. ― Desculpe, Edward. Minhas amigas não são muito sutis e... ― Ele estava olhando para ela tão perto que ela arrastou uma parada. ― Oh não, não estou vestida direito, sou eu?

A resposta de Edward foi simplesmente fazê-la voltar para o quarto e fechar a porta na cara de sua amiga de surpresa.

― Eu vou mudar ― ela balbuciou. ― Eu vou tirar isso e...

― Oh, você vai tirá-lo, tudo bem ― ele respirou, seus olhos queimando. ― Mas eu vou fazê-la decolar, e dane-se este jantar não vai me matar.

― Hein?

― Já ouviu falar de seios vinculativos aqueles que ninguém sabe que você tem? ― Abaixando a cabeça, ele respirou quente em seu ouvido. ― Eu vou ter que ligar o meu pênis de modo que ninguém sabe que eu tenho um tesão para rivalizar com um mastro de bandeira.

Como suas palavras registradas, ela começou a rir, só para ter a boca para baixo em cima dela esmagando cortando sua alegria.

Seu beijo foi arrebatador, duro, seus lábios inclinaram sobre os dela e sua língua varrendo profundamente, conseguindo tudo dela e não dando pausa. Uma palma grande bateu em cima de uma de suas nádegas para apertá-la e, em seguida, seu pênis perto, sua coxa dura deslizando entre ela até que ele estava pressionado contra seu calor.

A paixão inesperada que ele cumprimentou-a com as pernas a fez virar geleia, e Bella se apoiou nele, gloriando-se em sua força, seu óbvio desejo por ela. E verdade seja dita, quando ele virava um pouco o He-Man, fazia seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido.

Chegando-se para o ar, Edward encostou a testa na dela e respirou fundo.

― Que tal acabar com esta festa e ir para a cama em vez disso?

― Ei! ― Um baque alto soou na porta. ― Ei! Edward! Deixe-a em paz! Eu juro, se você destruir os nossos esforços vou chutar o seu traseiro!

― Eu sou um médico ― ele respondeu, enquanto seus olhos começaram cintilantes. ― Você é a enfermeira. Você não me diz o que fazer.

― Ah, é? ― Jessica gritou. ― Bem, deixe-me te dar uma pista Doutor. Eu sou a enfermeira, e posso fazer a sua vida muito difícil, muito difícil mesmo. Se você quiser ver a lista para verificar a alocação de Bella no trabalho para que possa ter o seu encontro privado e sujo com ela, é melhor fazer o que eu mandar!

Bella riu.

Revirando os olhos, Edward manteve um braço em volta de sua cintura enquanto rodou e balançou a porta aberta para revelar Jessica e Angela de pé do outro lado, com os braços cruzados e franzindo a testa em seus rostos.

― E pensar que todo esse tempo os médicos pensavam que mandavam.

― Vocês, os médicos não saberiam o que diabos fazer com pacientes hospitalizados sem que a gente fizesse correr as coisas ― respondeu Jessica. ― Oh meu Deus, olha o que você fez com o batom de Bella.

― Que diabos? ― Angela pegou o tubo do bolso e começou a reaplicá-lo aos lábios de Bella. ― Você lambeu ou algo assim, Edward?

― Ou algo assim. ― Ele sorriu como um lobo.

Recuando, Angela correu os olhos criticamente sobre ambos e acenou com a cabeça.

― Você vai fazer isso.

Bella pensou que Edward iria mais do que fazer. Vestido com um terno preto com camisa branca e gravata borboleta, ele escorria sofisticação. O epítome do médico bonito de sucesso. Um olhar para a largura dos ombros do casaco, as mãos fortes, aqueles dedos longos... Ah, sim, os dedos longos e hábeis...

― Céus, Bella. ― Com um gemido, Edward balançou ao seu redor e começou a impulsioná-la pelo corredor, enquanto ainda a mantinha escondida ao seu lado. ― Você fica me olhando desse jeito e eu vou pular o jantar e ir direto para a sobremesa. E você é a sobremesa.

― Vou ter que ser a sua acompanhante? ― Jessica perguntou severamente.

― Não, senhora ― Edward respondeu, balançando suavemente Bella pela porta da frente. ― Eu tenho certeza que não preciso de você me mostrando como despir e comer a sobremesa. ― Ele gargalhou quando ela bufou.

Bochechas em chamas, Bella enviou às suas amigas um aceno por cima do ombro antes de caminhar até seu carro. Sempre cavalheiro, ele abriu a porta para ela, e ela entrou e

recostou-se contra o encosto, procurando o cinto de segurança. Inclinando-se sobre ela, seu sorriso, um brilho mau de dentes brancos na escuridão, Edward escovou as mãos dela e puxou o cinto lentamente entre os seios e em toda a parte inferior do abdômen, escovando o ápice de suas coxas enquanto ele subia, colocando o fecho de segurança antes de lentamente recuar, o dorso da mão roçando seus seios.

Bella corou ainda quando o coração dela pegou o ritmo, e sem que ele pegasse o seu pulso e inclinou-se, encontrando sua boca sorridente e expressão ousada com um beijo profundo.

― Eu sei que você está fazendo algo, Edward Cullen! ― Jessica gritou. ― Mantenha as suas mãos para si mesmo!

Beijar Edward foi como lamber mel quente, doce e decadente mais de alguma forma masculina. Com as palavras de Jessica, Bella recuou e olhou em seus olhos.

Olhos brilhando, mas um flash quente lá no fundo, ele murmurou.

― Eu vou ter que ter uma conversa com Mike sobre a interferência de Jessica.

― Ela está apenas me protegendo.

― Eu sei. ― Seu olhar cresceu por alguns segundos. ― Mas esse é meu trabalho agora. ― Um beijo rápido e ele se endireitou e fechou a porta.

Soprando um suspiro, ela se concentrou em abrandar o seu ritmo cardíaco e recuperar o controle de seus sentidos. Edward disse algo para suas amigas, enquanto ele caminhava ao redor do carro. Abrindo a porta, entrou e ligou o motor. Saindo da calçada para fora, direcionou para a estrada e se afastavam.

Bella relaxou no banco e viu as luzes das casas piscarem passando. Era reconfortante, o ronco do motor, o cheiro de um carro caro e a presença calorosa do homem no banco do motorista.

― Bem ― disse Edward no silêncio ― Isso foi divertido. ― Ele deu uma risada curta de diversão.

― Você realmente gosta de provocá-las, não é?

― Oh sim. Elas são um par de grandes meninas. Ao contrário de você. ― Quando Bella lançou lhe um olhar assustado, ele sorriu. ― Você é um nocaute.

― Sério? Quer dizer, obrigada.

Estendendo a mão, ele acariciou um dedo por sua bochecha.

― Você está linda, amor. Tenho orgulho de ter você ao meu lado.

Prazer a percorreu.

― Eu espero não envergonhá-lo esta noite.

― Envergonhar? Não, você não vai. ― Ele disse com total confiança. ― Você nunca me envergonha.

― Eu vou surpreendê-lo um dia.

― Querida, você me surpreende a cada dia. ― Seus dentes eram um brilho branco no escuro. ― Nas formas mais deliciosas.

O homem apenas sabia dizer as palavras para deixá-la toda quente e agitada. Limpando a garganta, Bella voltou seu olhar para as casas piscando, por enquanto, tentando levá-la de repente o sangue quente, pulsando a um bom fluxo.

― Eu me pergunto se haverá quaisquer pessoas normais lá.

Edward riu muito de pura diversão.

Ela gemeu.

― Vê? Eu sabia que ia dizer hoje alguma coisa estúpida. Eu tenho que manter minha boca fechada.

― Ah, eu não sei. Eu acharia muito divertido ver você dizer algo assim a um par dos convidados mais detestáveis desta noite.

― Confie em mim, você não vai achar divertido. ― Ela começou a torcer a pequena corrente em sua bolsa. ― A nata da profissão médica, sem dúvida, estará neste jantar, vendo como esta sendo realizada por uma das mais antigas e mais ricas famílias neste estado, e a pediatra de prestígio, Dra. Margaret Mccarty. Eu poderia arruinar suas chances de carreira.

― Sem chance ― respondeu ele alegremente. ― Haverá alguns da profissão médica, como você nos rotulou, lá, mas também haverá outras pessoas ricas não médicas. Dra. Mccarty gosta de uma variedade quando planeja esses jantares.

― Eu estou fora da minha profundidade.

― Basta ser você mesma, amor. Você é linda, é minha namorada e acompanhante, minha amante, meu doce, meu...

Ela não conseguia parar de rir e metade gemer.

― Edward, fala sério.

― Eu estou. ― Outro brilho de um sorriso perverso. ― E eu lhe asseguro isso, se você me envergonhar, o que seria totalmente chocante, realmente não me importo de qualquer maneira. Vou puni-la quando chegar em casa.

Isso enviou um arrepio tremendo-lhe a espinha, mesmo se ele estivesse brincando, e ela tentou a indiferença.

― Você não vai fazer isso.

― Dr. Disciplina estará visitando a Enfermeira Malcriada, você pode contar com isso.

― Eu vou ter a certeza de me comportar.

― Oh, por favor, não faça. ― Houve uma nítida vantagem erótica que atravessava, seu tom baixou agora, e uma luz da rua lançou um brilho em seus olhos quando ele olhou rapidamente para ela.

Colocando a mão em seu rosto, ela balançou a cabeça.

― Eu não tinha ideia que era assim.

― Confie em mim, não há muito em mim que você não conheça, mas em breve conhecerá. ― Ele piscou. ― Se nós saltarmos o jantar e continuarmos para minha casa, nós poderíamos jogar sujo.

― Eu vou dizer a sua mãe.

― Agora quem é o assassino de humor. Eu não tinha ideia de que você poderia ser tão cruel. ― Edward saiu da estrada e entrou em um caminho que levou até portões de ferro forjado, vigiados por um guarda de segurança. ― Ei, podemos sempre jogar guarda de segurança e intrusa malcriada que precisa de palmadas. Você seria a intrusa, é claro.

― É claro ― disse ela secamente.

Ela teve que admitir a decepção quando Edward desceu sua janela, dando ao guarda de segurança o seu nome. Enquanto a provocação teve sua diversão, ele também disparava sua imaginação. Ela não era nada se não imaginativa.

Mas, então, o pensamento fugiu quando se aproximaram da mansão, Edward entrou na área destinada para carros. BMW, Volvo, Mercedes e carros de luxo esportes foram alinhados ordenadamente. Parecia que as luzes derramavam de todas as janelas, e a música derivava para fora no ar da noite.

Edward saiu e pelo tempo que ele estava na porta de Bella, ela já estava de pé ao lado dele. Ela corou quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida para ela.

― Sinto muito.

― Oh bebê, você está precisando tanto de disciplina.

― Não comece. ― Ela riu e alívio varrendo-a, sentindo-se tão confortável com ele que se não tivessem estado em pé na frente da mansão e serem capaz de ser vistos por qualquer um, ela teria se inclinado para ele.

Chegando a seu lado, ele colocou a mão em suas costas.

― Vamos, enfermeira malcriada. Vamos levá-la para dentro e deixá-la bêbada para que eu possa ter o meu mau caminho com você mais tarde.

― Eu aposto que a Dra. Mccarty não tem ideia de que canalha você é.

― A Dra. Mccarty me conhece há anos. Emm e eu somos amigos desde a escola, lembra?

― Oh, sim. ― Ela olhou para a mansão. ― Ele mora aqui?

― Muito pouco provável. ― Ele guiou os passos. ― Emm e sua mãe têm uma história. Eu vou te dizer sobre isso um dia.

Eles entraram na mansão e Bella tentou parecer calma e sofisticada, e tentando não olhar com a boca aberta.

Edward conduziu-a para a Dra. Mccarty, que estava de pé ao lado de um homem estranho e recebendo os convidados que chegavam.

― Edward. ― Dra. Mccarty se inclinou e beijou-o do ar. ― Que bom que você veio. E esta é sua acompanhante de jantar.

― Olá, Dra. Mccarty. Trata-se de Isabella Swan.

Sua mão estava quente e reconfortante nas costas dela, e ela estava grata por isso assim que sorriu para a mulher alta com o rosto altivo.

― Dra. Mccarty.

Os olhos apertados, a Dra. Mccarty estudou de perto.

― Não te conheço?

Uh-oh.

― Eu sou uma enfermeira no hospital. ― Por favor, não deixe que ela se lembre, por favor, não deixe que ela se lembre. Por favor. Por favor.

― Ah sim, a enfermeira que se atreveu a questionar-me sobre o meu tratamento de um paciente. ― Aqueles olhos frios a estudaram como um erro em um pino.

Oh merda. Uma centena de respostas passaram pela cabeça de Bella, em questão de segundos. O instinto de fuga era forte, mas mais do que consciente da presença solidária de Edward, e o fato de que ela era velha demais para correr e se esconder atrás das saias de sua mãe, ela convocou um pequeno sorriso e uma resposta calma.

― Essa seria eu.

― Poucas enfermeiras têm a coragem de questionar-me. ― Aquele olhar implacável parecia buscá-la à parte, varrendo a partir do topo de sua cabeça, até seus sapatos, e voltando-se novamente.

― Eu não acho. ― Por mais que ela temia isso, Bella se recusou a voltar para baixo. Em matéria de pacientes, ela sabia onde estava. ― Mas quando se trata da qualidade de atendimento, eu acredito que nunca é demais ser muito eficiente.

― Era uma vez, Srta. Swan, enfermeiros nunca questionavam os médicos.

― Era uma vez, doutora, nunca tivemos ações judiciais. ― Oh merda, eu realmente disse isso?

― Você está dizendo que eu fiz alguma coisa que poderia ter resultado em uma ação judicial?

Escondendo as mãos trêmulas nas suas saias, Bella levantou o queixo e encontrou o olhar firme da pediatra prestigiosa.

― Senhora, você pode me amarrar em nós com as palavras. Podemos discutir aqui a noite toda. O que aconteceu foi simples, você fez algo que eu nunca iria discutir do lado de fora do hospital, devido a cláusulas de confidencialidade, e perguntei-lhe como é meu dever, como um defensor do paciente, e como

uma enfermeira observando minhas próprias costas. Isso não vai mudar. ― Ela ia adicionar um pedido de desculpas, mas sabia que não havia razão para isso.

Interiormente ela se encolheu, de repente, consciente do silêncio do homem ao seu lado, e as duas pessoas elegantes diante dela. O silêncio parecia se estender por uma eternidade, embora pudesse ter sido apenas segundos.

A mão de Edward caiu para seu quadril, apertando suavemente, e ele deu um passo atrás dela, compartilhando o calor de seu corpo e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrando o seu apoio inabalável. Ela quase caiu com alívio, consciente agora de quanto valor ele colocou em sua opinião sobre ela.

Inesperadamente, a Dra. Mccarty sorriu. Friamente, é certo, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

― Admiro a sua tenacidade, Srta. Swan, e sua honestidade. Aproveitem a noite. Edward. ― Ela assentiu dispensando eles.

O homem ao lado dela sorriu, se apresentou como Martin Shaw, e balançou tanto a mão de Edward e Bella, antes de se virar para a Dra. Mccarty para cumprimentar o casal se aproximando através das portas.

Preocupada que ela tinha envergonhado ele, Bella olhou para Edward enquanto ele os guiou para a sala principal. Ele a puxou para o lado e virou-se para encará-la, seus ombros bloqueando a visão da sala. Com alívio, viu o aconchego em seus olhos.

― Antes de dizer qualquer coisa ― ele disse em voz baixa. ― Você não me envergonhou, e eu estou muito orgulhoso de você.

― Sério?

― Sim. Assim, você pode parar de torcer o diabo fora de seu vestido. ― Ele riu quando ela abruptamente lançou suas saias.

― A Dra. Mccarty é sua amiga. ― Ela viu o rosto de perto. ― Eu não quero fazer coisas ruins para você.

― A Dra. Mccarty é a mãe do meu amigo, e minha colega de trabalho. Você, amor, é totalmente minha. Grande diferença.

Suas bochechas ruborizaram, prazer varrendo através dela, e ela sorriu para ele.

― Obrigada.

― Além disso, eu tenho sexo sujo com você. Enorme diferença.

― Oh, meu Deus.

― Isso é o que você diz. ― Ele olhou de soslaio. ― Só mais alto.

― Eu acho que minhas amigas são uma má influência para você. ― Rindo e corando ao mesmo tempo, ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço. ― Agora pare com isso antes de sermos ouvidos e ambos expulsos. E confie em mim, eu vou levar a culpa por isso.

― Muito bem. ― Sorrindo, ele virou-se e examinou a sala, enquanto enfiava a mão na dobra do cotovelo. ― Vamos passear e nos apresentar?

Pessoalmente, Bella preferia ficar no canto com ele, mas ela viu como seu dever por ser sua acompanhante agradável, então ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça e caminhou ao lado dele.

Como fizeram as rodadas da sala enorme, ela admirava a decoração elegante. Os garçons apareceram com taças de champanhe e ela pegou uma quando Edward a entregou. Tomando um gole, ela franziu o nariz, não gostando, e aproveitou a primeira oportunidade que podia para colocá-la de volta na bandeja de um garçom quando a atenção de Edward estava em outro lugar.

Ele parou e falou com pessoas que ela não conhecia, apresentou-a e levando-a para as conversas, mas principalmente ela estava ao lado dele e sorriu educadamente, murmurando palavras adequadas de acordo, por estar entre tantos estranhos foi algo que ela, pessoalmente, não achava confortável, nem estava acostumada.

Alguns dos cirurgiões e médicos cumprimentou-a pelo nome, e surpreendentemente, estas pessoas ela era capaz de falar com um nível ainda, embora, novamente ela realmente não se sentia confortável. Um casal de cirurgiões levantou as sobrancelhas para o fato de que ela estava acompanhando Edward e estudou, fazendo-a sentir bem visível em seu vestido bonito. Se ela estivesse enfrentando-os em seu uniforme de enfermeira, ela teria se sentido muito mais confortável. Mas, novamente, por Edward, ela usava uma fachada de agradável educação.

As esposas e namoradas dos homens usavam seus belos vestidos e joias com facilidade, e ela se perguntou se parecia um peixe fora d'água, pois certamente se sentia assim. Foi um pequeno conforto notar que ela não era a maior senhora na sala, mais havia muitas mulheres magras, cujos vestidos pareciam muito mais elegantes para suas figuras.

Mas Edward me ama do jeito que sou. Ele não está envergonhado por mim. Se ele está bem comigo, eu estou bem comigo. Afinal, pensando sobre isso, se qualquer uma dessas belas pessoas estavam no hospital e exigissem um supositório, eu estaria dando a eles. Isso seria certamente nivelar o campo de jogo. O pensamento inesperado a fez dar uma risadinha abafada, que ela suprimiu tão rapidamente quanto começou. Quando Edward olhou para ela interrogativamente, ela encontrou seu olhar com uma cara de inocente.

― Tudo bem? ― Sua mão repousava tranquilizadora em suas costas

― Absolutamente ― respondeu ela, o que significa isso. Depois de seu pensamento irreverente, ela foi capaz de olhar em volta para as pessoas elegantes, com novos olhos. Nada como o pensamento de supositórios para colocar as coisas em perspectiva.

Relaxando, ela se juntou nas conversas menores, com algumas das mulheres que ela foi apresentada, à partilha de fofocas sobre celebridades mencionadas, as últimas modas e tagarelice geral que não exigem muito trabalho cerebral.

― Olá, Edward ― disse uma voz fria atrás deles.

Edward virou-se e seguiu com Bella, já que sua mão ainda estava em sua cintura, e ela quase engoliu a língua.

Tanya Denali estava diante deles, alta, loira, bonita e elegantemente vestida com um vestido exatamente como o de Bella. Apenas que Tanya estava linda, o cabelo dela estava penteado para cima, sem erros, a maquiagem impecável, suas joias elegantes e de bom gosto, e o vestido cabia-lhe como uma segunda pele, enquadrando suas curvas esbeltas, colocando os seios, a renda jogando arrastando para baixo para tocar sua estreita cintura. Estiletes de ouro mostravam suas unhas vermelhas polidas e perfeitas. Ela parecia exatamente o que era, uma mulher bonita, elegante, que fazia muitas cabeças masculinas virarem em seu rastro.

Nesse segundo, Bella sentiu-se muito pequena. Muito pequena e muito gorda, uma imitação pobre de um vestido que não podia esconder suas curvas voluptuosas e agora a fazia sentir-se uma imitação patética de Tanya. Ela podia sentir os olhos de muitas pessoas sobre elas, e imaginou ouvir sussurros. Suas bochechas inflamando.

― Tanya ― Edward disse agradavelmente, embora uma borda de aço enfiado em sua voz profunda.

― E essa é... Bella, não é? A pequena enfermeira do hospital? ― O sorriso de Tanya foi condescendente. ― Meu Deus, o que é esse lindo vestido. É o mesmo que o meu. ― Ela olhou para si mesma, em seguida, de volta para Bella, varrendo seu olhar sobre a forma de Bella. ― Você parece... agradável.

Bella não estava ciente de que ela tinha tomado um passo para trás até que sentiu Edward deslocar um pouco, um movimento calculado que o colocou parcialmente atrás dela, frustrando sua retirada dando um apoio silencioso.

― Você está linda, Tanya ― disse Bella baixinho, lutando para manter a compostura, tão consciente de quão diferentes elas pareciam mesmo que estivessem com o mesmo vestido.

― Obrigada. ― O olhar de Tanya levantou a Edward. ― Este vestido requer uma figura, como podemos dizer, certa? Bella não parece bem, Edward?

Se um buraco se abrisse no chão então, Bella teria se arrastado até ele e o puxado fechado sobre sua cabeça. Humilhada pela maldade de Tanya em apontar a diferença óbvia de suas figuras, parte dela queria correr e se esconder.

Edward olhou para Bella, queimando os olhos com raiva, mas amolecendo quando encontrou seu olhar.

― Bella parecia de tirar o fôlego. Absolutamente de tirar o fôlego.

Apesar de grata a Edward, ela queria a atenção de si mesma, de modo que ela lançou em torno de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para dizer, estabelecendo-se.

― Eu não vejo o seu acompanhante, Tanya?

― Oh, ele está vindo. ― Tanya encolheu os ombros elegantemente. ― Ele é apenas um amigo da família. ― Ela sorriu para Edward, cortando a conversa de Bella, simplesmente ignorando-a. ― Como foi à mudança, Edward?

― Muito bem, obrigado. ― Envolvendo um braço em torno da cintura de Bella, Edward puxou-a contra seu lado na proclamação aberta da sua união. ― Bella e eu temos passado muito tempo verificando os pontos turísticos da cidade, e o trabalho está indo bem. Se nos der licença Tanya, vejo Emm ali.

Tanya sorriu e afastou-se com um murmúrio.

― Até mais tarde, então, Edward. ― Mas seu olhar quando ele chegou a Bella era duro e cheio de antipatia.

Ele endureceu, mas Bella inclinou-se para sussurrar.

― Não. Por favor, não diga nada.

Olhando para ela, ele passou a mão suavemente para cima e para baixo de suas costas.

― Ninguém irá te machucar, Bella. Eu vou ter uma palavra com ela e...

― Não faça isso. Se você realmente gosta de mim, não ― ela pediu. ― Por favor, Edward. Por favor.

Era óbvio que ele lutava uma guerra interna, mas finalmente ele concordou.

― Muito bem. Mas não pegue qualquer aviso daquela cadela. Ela é uma mulher vingativa e desagradável. Ela não é uma comparação para você.

Bella sorriu, embora seu coração permanecesse pesado.

― Ok.

Inclinando-se, ele colocou a boca em seu ouvido e disse baixinho.

― Ok nada. Se você deixou ela chegar a você, Bella, eu juro que vou remar seu traseiro.

Isso realmente a sacudiu e seus olhos se arregalaram, mas mais do que ciente de que eles estavam em um lugar público, ela conseguiu manter um sorriso no rosto, mesmo quando ela sussurrou.

― Você não ousaria.

― Experimente.

Ultraje subiu por ela e ela olhou para ele, quando ele levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam firmes, determinados, e quando ele viu a raiva nos olhos dela, mas ela permaneceu exteriormente calma, ele sorriu levemente.

― Essa é a minha menina.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Emm aproximou-se e cumprimentou-os.

― Ei, Edward. Bella. Senhora, você está quente. ― Ele piscou para ela.

Ela sorriu para ele, forçando a raiva para arrastar mais tarde e enfrentar Edward em um momento mais adequado.

― Oi, Emm.

― Jogos Mortais. A barracuda está aqui, percebi que ela estava mexendo alguma merda, por isso achei melhor vir e salvá-lo. ― Emm pegou um garçom que passava e fez uma careta em sua bandeja. ― Champanhe? Cara, você não pode trazer algo um pouco mais elegante? Tirem me uma lata de cerveja, você parece um bom sujeito.

― Muito bem, senhor.

― É isso aí.

Bella notou que Emm estava vestido com um terno cinza, mas em vez de uma camisa branca e gravata, ele usava uma camiseta escrito 'Eu sou um veterinário e tenho um termômetro. Tenha medo... muito medo'.

― Emm, o que...?

Ele passou a mão sobre a camisa e alisou.

― Você gosta?

― Estou espantada. Por que não está em uma camisa adequada?

― Só estou tentando adicionar alguma classe ao jantar.

― Eu não entendo.

― Emm tem uma relação de amor/ódio com a sua mãe ― Edward explicou. ― Jantares extravagantes como este trazem para fora o bad boy nele.

Emm sorriu.

― Eu vou dizer-lhe tudo sobre isso um dia, querida. Provavelmente quando eu estiver bêbado e procurando um ombro para chorar.

― Então, quem é a sua acompanhante de hoje à noite? ― Edward perguntou, com a mão vindo novamente descansar nas costas de Bella.

Suspeitando que ele deliberadamente irritou-a para ela não se afastar, mas ela ainda estava lutando com suas emoções, por isso ela se concentrou na resposta de Emm.

― Nancy, minha vizinha.

― Nancy tem 60 anos de idade.

― É. Isso realmente chateou muito minha mãe.

― Sua acompanhante tem 60 anos de idade? ― Desorientada, Bella olhou para Emm.

― Nancy é uma amiga boa e velha. Ela está sempre pronta para uma boa comida e um bom tempo. Eu prometi cortar a grama se ela viesse comigo esta noite. Eu também tive que cortar as garras da Chihuahua gratuitamente, o que, pensando nisso, eu faria de qualquer maneira, então eu tenho agora um ânimo leve. ― Emm esfregou o queixo pensativo. ― Eu acho.

Uma alegre mulher de cabelo roxo com óculos de tartaruga veio delimitadora, naquele momento, uma taça de champanhe na mão, vestido de prata cintilante com o decote perigosamente baixo de alguma forma adequadamente perfeito.

― Emm, querido! ― Ela balbuciou.

Emm inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

― Menino insolente. ― Ela acariciou seu rosto com carinho e se virou para Bella e Edward. ― Olá Edward. E você deve ser Bella. ― Ela abraçou-os, ao mesmo tempo, esmagando-os juntos, antes de liberá-los e dizendo brilhantemente ― Esta festa não está fabulosa? Onde está esse garçom? O loiro com a sobrancelha perfurada. ― Ela olhou ao redor. ― Ele é gostoso. Eu me pergunto se ele gosta de mulheres mais velhas?

― Eu acho que ele poderia gostar de homens ― Emm informou. ― Eu o vi me dando uma olhada quando passou.

― Aposto que eu poderia fazê-lo mudar de ideia. ― Ela olhou de soslaio, depois olhou para Bella.

― Esse seu vestido é fabuloso, minha querida. Alguém com a sua figura pode usar um vestido como este. Eu vi uma outra mulher com o vestido exatamente igual, e eu lhe digo, ela parecia uma vara que precisa de algum estofamento. Você tem que ter um seio grande para arrebentar o corpete, e eu tenho que dizer, você tem um seio grande. Você tem um companheiro de sorte. ― Ela deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Edward e piscou. ― Hein? Hein?

Bella não podia, mas gargalhou, batendo a mão quase que instantaneamente na boca e olhando ao redor, esperando que ninguém tivesse ouvido.

Edward apertou a mão em sua cintura.

― O mais sortudo, Nancy, eu concordo.

E assim, toda a raiva persistente fugiu. Bella sorriu para ele, e encontrou seu olhar com carinho e um toque de ternura.

― Isso é tão doce. ― Nancy enxugou os olhos.

― Quanto você já bebeu? ― Emm perguntou divertido.

― Nem perto do suficiente. Assim dizendo, eu vou procurar por aquele garçom. Vem comigo, meu filho, se ele tem tesão por você, ele virá a nós como uma abelha no mel. ― Acenando um adeus alegre, Nancy voltou para a multidão com Emm a reboque rindo.

O resto da noite foi boa, Bella não desonrou-se no jantar. A quantidade de talheres foi desconcertante, mas Edward discretamente tocou seus próprios talheres antes de cada prato, então ela sabia antes a que faca chegar, que colher ou garfo que usar. Emm e Nancy sentaram na sua frente, e assim ela foi capaz de conversar e desfrutar da refeição.

Depois do jantar, os convidados foram levados para outra sala, onde se sentaram ou se situavam em pequenos grupos conversando.

Várias pessoas vagavam fora para aproveitar o ar fresco da noite, e Edward não perdeu a oportunidade de levar Bella para fora por uma porta francesa aberta para uma pequena sacada com vista para os exuberantes jardins.

― Como aqui é delicioso. ― Ela olhou em volta. ― Assim como meu jardim.

Edward deu um suspiro de riso.

― Você gostaria de uma visita, para ver se ele atende às suas expectativas?

― Você conhece esses jardins bem?

― Velhos amigos, lembra?

― De alguma forma eu não posso ver você e Emm rasgando em torno destes jardins como pequenos arruaceiros.

― Quando o gato sai, etc...

― Dois meninos sorrateiros, agora eu posso ver. ― Ela deslizou a mão em seu fecho quente. ― Leve-me adiante.

― Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Eles passaram por vários casais errantes ao longo do caminho que serpenteava pelo jardim. Um casal era Nancy rindo e um senhor que estava sussurrando em seu ouvido.

― Parece que Nancy encontrou um amante. ― Edward acenou para eles.

― O que é um termo deliciosamente antiquado.

― Eu sou um tipo antigo de companheiro. ― Ele apertou a mão dela. ― Eu acredito no amor, no casamento, e no carrinho de bebê.

Do que Bella não tinha dúvidas, especialmente quando ele falou do namoro, mas ela não tinha certeza se ele estava insinuando alguma coisa, ou se era apenas um desejo de sua parte. Contemplando o amor, o casamento, e um carrinho de bebê em conjunto com Edward... Ela olhou para ele com o canto do olho.

Este homem era tão carinhoso, tão carinhoso, tão paciente e gentil e sensual. Qualquer mulher teria sorte de tê-lo. Era difícil imaginar agora que ela era essa mulher. Mas seria ele, que poderia conduzi-la ao amor, casamento e um carrinho de bebê? Ela sabia que sentia algo por ele, ele enviava emoções deliciosas a sua espinha, fazia seu sangue circular quente com suas carícias, trazia o riso aos seus lábios tão prontamente, ele a fazia se sentir tão especial, e sua autoconsciência estava desaparecendo quando estava em sua presença. Quando Edward entrou em sua visão, ela não via mais ninguém.

Será que isso era amor?

Antes que ela pudesse contemplar mais longe, ele a levou por um arco e em uma área de tijolos de azulejos com uma treliça para dar privacidade. Luzes brilhavam suavemente em cima, sua reflexão brilhando nas águas azuis da piscina. Várias cadeiras confortáveis e espreguiçadeiras foram espalhadas ao redor da piscina, e vasos de plantas foram colocados estrategicamente contra a treliça. Inclinando sua cabeça, ela olhou para as estrelas cintilantes no céu, então trouxe seu olhar para baixo mais uma vez para encontrar Edward de pé na frente dela.

― É lindo ― ela respirava.

― É. ― Ele não se deu ao trabalho sequer de olhar ao redor, seu olhar fixo nela. ― Mas não é tão bonito como você.

E lá estava ele, a onda de calor que se espalhava por ela quando ele a olhava como se fosse a única pessoa no mundo que valesse a pena sua atenção. Um pouco nervosa, ela olhou para baixo.

― Falando doce.

― Eu quero dizer isso. ― Ele tomou-lhe as mãos.

Havia algo em sua voz que a fez olhar para trás para ele. Olhos verdes refletiam a luz, a firmeza deles treinados diretamente sobre ela, capturando o seu olhar, tão certo como ele havia capturado com suas mãos.

Ele apertou seus dedos suavemente e ela sentiu o toque claro até os dedos dos pés. Um passo a frente e ele estava contra ela, o calor de seu corpo se infiltrando no dela, seu perfume masculino infiltrando seus sentidos. Tal perfume, bemvindo, familiar que ela queria ter enchendo seus sentidos quando ela fosse dormir e acordar novamente. O calor de seu corpo, a firmeza de sua presença, ela sofria de tê-lo ao seu lado com a sua vida.

Quando eu me apaixonei por você?

O pensamento subiu espontaneamente quando a emoção subiu acima e para fora de seu coração para preencher cada parte dela. O conhecimento súbito foi quase esmagador, e seus dedos se apertaram convulsivamente em torno dele. Ela sentiu como se sua respiração tivesse sido sugada, e a noite parecia inesperadamente brilhante, muito brilhante, embora seu único foco estava na posição do homem bonito de tirar o fôlego tão perto dela que somente suas roupas o separava de sua pele. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, senti-lo...

― Bella. ― Sua voz teceu escura através dela como veludo.

Tentando enfiar seu caminho através do choque quente de auto-descoberta, ela sorriu.

― Sim?

― Está tudo bem, amor? ― Em um movimento familiar, ele colocou de volta uma onda atrás de sua orelha, seu olhar, tanto em questão e sua respiração ficou presa na emoção que ela estava com medo de citar o caso se estivesse dolorosamente errado.

― Eu estou... eu estou bem.

― Você tem certeza?

― Sim. Realmente. ― Seu coração acelerou enquanto externamente ela manteve a compostura. Ela esperava.

― Bom. ― Seus olhos enrugados nos cantos em diversão tranquila. ― Porque eu não quero desculpas mais tarde.

― Desculpas? Isto parece intrigante.

― Você é intrigante. ― A diversão desapareceu de seus olhos quando ele a olhou sério. ― Bella, eu quero que você me ouça, porque vou colocar o meu...

― Dr. Cullen!

Edward olhou para cima e sobre a cabeça de Bella para o arco através do qual tinha entrado.

― Não responda. ― Havia um toque definitivo de aborrecimento em seu tom.

― Dr. Cullen! ― Um homem vestido de terno e gravata correndo através da arcada. ― Graças à Deus. Há uma chamada urgente para você.

― Eu não estou de plantão para o hospital esta noite...

― Um médico está preocupado com um dos pacientes tratados por você hoje.

― Qual médico? ― Bella sentiu a espiral de tensão através de Edward.

― Eu não sei o nome dele, só estou entregando a mensagem.

― Eu tenho o meu celular comigo, por que ele não me ligou? ― Edward olhou para ela com pesar. ― Sinto muito, amor, é melhor eu ir e atender esta chamada.

― Sem problemas. Vou esperar aqui por você.

Ele deu um beijo rápido no topo de sua cabeça.

― Eu não vou me demorar. Não saia sem mim.

― Não é provável. ― Ela riu. ― Você tem as chaves do carro.

Em segundos ele tinha ido embora, e o homem poupou-lhe um olhar breve antes de seguir. Deixada sozinha, ela virou-se e caminhou lentamente para a piscina, parando perto da borda para olhar para baixo na água cintilante.

Seja o que for que Edward estava a ponto de dizer a ela, era importante para ele, e ela se perguntou o que poderia ter sido.

― Então, deixada sozinha? ― Tanya apareceu de repente ao lado de Bella.

Surpresa, Bella deu um passo para trás.

― Tanya. Olá. Eu não ouvi você chegar.

― Não há dúvida de que você estava pensando em pequenas coisas bobas. ― O desprezo no tom de Tanya era claro.

― Perdão?

― Você realmente acha que alguém pode cuidar de alguém como você? ― O olhar frio de Tanya arrecadou de cima para baixo de Bella. ― Você precisa perder algumas refeições, Bella, perder algum peso. Ninguém gosta de uma gorda.

Chocada, a boca de Bella caiu aberta.

― Não fique tão surpresa. ― Com um lance de cabeça, Tanya continuou. ― Você vai ser sempre uma mulher gorda tentando impressionar um homem que está muito acima de

você. Não se iluda. Edward está apenas sendo legal com você. Ele é nobre demais para seu próprio bem.

― Tanya, o que na terra está errado com você? ― O coração de Bella bateu um pouco mais rápido no ataque direto, mas ela manteve sua posição.

A bela loira cruzou os braços e olhou friamente para ela.

― Olhe para você, fingindo ser toda bonita no vestido que quando você olha parece apenas como um pedaço de picanha gorda empurrado em uma manga. Você é uma desculpa patética para um ser humano, Bella. Gordura, indisciplinada com seu peso, pessoas ao seu redor tem nojo da sua figura inchada.

As palavras machucaram. Bella girou sobre seus calcanhares e andou para longe das palavras venenosas da loira, só parando quando Tanya estalou.

― Edward é meu.

Coração disparado, Bella umedeceu os lábios secos, estremecendo enquanto cada palavra cruel arrancou para dentro dela.

― Edward é meu, Bella. Ele sempre foi meu. Ele está indo a lugares e ele precisa de uma esposa que fica confortável na sua companhia, com as pessoas com quem ele está se relacionando. Ele precisa de uma esposa que não vai constrangê-lo. Uma vagabunda gorda não é esse tipo de mulher.

― Mas você é? ― As palavras pairaram no ar entre elas.

A risada de Tanya foi cruel.

― Ele merece uma bela mulher com classe. Sim, eu sou o que ele precisa. Tire seu traseiro gordo daqui, Bella. Todo mundo está rindo de você, ninguém te quer aqui. Eles só toleram você por causa de Edward. Ele vai logo ver que você não é quem ele quer, que ele precisa. Cadelas gordas pertencem a sarjeta, elas não estão aptas a serem vistas na sociedade.

Dentes cerrados, Bella fechou os olhos contra a picada de lágrimas.

― Por que você está dizendo isso, Tanya? É porque você o ama?

― Bom Deus, não. O amor não tem lugar no presente. Ele é material de marido perfeito, embora, ele é meu. Então corra, gordinha. Vá se esconder em sua pequena caverna e enfie mais batatas em sua boca.

Nunca ela reagiu bem a um confronto, Bella tremeu, mas ela não voltou porque algo dentro dela a fez ficar firme. Algo. Sua voz tremeu um pouco.

― E se eu não for?

― Você fica correndo atrás dele e eu vou te destruir ― Tanya disse friamente. ― Eu vou destruir você, eu vou fazer a sua família ter vergonha de você. Eu vou mandar seu nome para a lama. E vou caçar seu registro como enfermeira. Isso é o que eu vou fazer.

Raiva queimando em Bella e ela se virou para enfrentar Tanya.

― Você vai armar para mim? Denegrindo o meu nome para algo que eu não fiz, só porque você quer o homem que eu amo?

Tanya olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de estourar em risadas.

― Amor? Oh Deus, você puta gorda é patética! Você se apaixonou por um homem que só sai com você, porque tem pena? Você é mais estúpida do que eu pensava. ― Sarcástica, ela empurrou o rosto perto de Bella. ― Obviamente você comeu mais comida do lixo do que alimento para o cérebro. Vá fazer uma dieta e ter uma vida, gorda.

Algo em Bella estalou. As palavras cruéis juntaram-se aos rumores de que ela tinha ouvido atrás das costas, e, por vezes, a sua cara, o tempo todo que ela estava crescendo. Palavras que tinha ouvido como uma adulta. Mas desta vez, desta vez ela não ia chorar como uma criança, uma adolescente envergonhada, uma adulta mortificada. Desta vez, ela estava furiosa.

Desta vez, ela sabia que valia alguma coisa.

Em um movimento rápido, ela empurrou com as duas mãos Tanya para trás na piscina. Houve um vislumbre do rosto chocado de Tanya antes que a água se fechou sobre sua cabeça.

Mais louca do que ela jamais poderia se lembrar de estar em sua vida, Bella esperou com as mãos nos quadris, até Tanya vir à tona.

― Você, você ― começou Tanya com raiva.

― Não, você escute ― Bella agarrou furiosamente. ― Eu estive com pessoas como você o suficiente, dizendo-me que não valho nada por causa do meu peso! Eu sou um ser humano, uma mulher, e eu já salvei vidas, e deixe-me dizer-lhe, ninguém se preocupa com o quão gorda sou quando estou fazendo uma CPR *(massagem cardíaca). Ninguém se importa quão gorda eu sou quando cuido deles. Eu sou uma pessoa decente, sou do tipo bom, eu me preocupo com os outros, tenho bons amigos, e eu valho alguma coisa, Tanya. Eu valho alguma coisa, e Edward me mostrou isso. Eu tenho Edward, sua cadela de coração frio, e vou mantê-lo!

Pegando na borda da piscina, Tanya rosnou.

― Pegue ele e vou destruí-lo junto com você!

Ela fez isso. Bella bateu o pé para baixo na borda da piscina entre as mãos de Tanya, fazendo a idiota dar um grito de surpresa com raiva. Apontando um dedo para ela, Bella rosnou de volta para ela.

― Você me escuta, cadela magra, e escute bem. Você trate de deixar Edward em paz. Vou te dar uma dica, se você fizer qualquer coisa contra ele, vou atrás de você. Vou atrás de você e vou rasgar seu corpo magro em pedaços, e vou enfiar meu pé gordo na sua bunda magra, que eu vou ter que pintar as unhas do meu dedo, passando por seu umbigo. Você me ouve, Tanya?

― Como você se atreve! ― Tanya engasgou.

― Fácil. ― Bella estendeu uma mão e virou-lhe o dedo do meio.

Tanya olhou para ela.

― Sua vagabunda!

― Prostituta cavadora de ouro ― Bella respondeu, bem no seu passo de batalha verbal, e ela se virou, seu coração batendo, o orgulho em todo o seu ser, e a alegria cantando a batalha em suas veias.

E então ela viu as pessoas se reuniram silenciosamente no pátio. Não havia dúvida de que tinham ouvido cada palavra. Dra. Mccarty e o Sr. Shaw tinham carrancas pesadas de desaprovação, e choque era evidente nos rostos do Cirurgião Geral Denali e Sra. Denali. Um misto de emoções estava claro nos rostos de alguns dos convidados que também viram a cena sórdida. Emm estava de lado sorrindo amplamente, enquanto Nancy segurava suas mãos contra o peito de alegria.

Mas Bella tinha olhos para um homem só. Ele estava na frente do pequeno grupo, seus olhos verdes brilhando com raiva, sua postura forte, os punhos cerrados. Edward olhou de Tanya lutando para sair da piscina, a Bella que agora estava mordendo o lábio enquanto sua bravata fugia para ser substituída por nervos e constrangimento.

Oh Deus, Edward estava furioso! Ela tinha envergonhado ele e ela tinha feito papel de boba. Apertava os dedos na saia de seu vestido e torcia descontroladamente para parar o tremor.

O olhar de Edward bloqueou com o dela, e ela só podia assistir enquanto andava para frente, todos os seus passos deliberados e com certeza, seus braços ao seu lado. Ao aproximar-se, com os punhos cerrados abertos.

― Edward. ― Lágrimas picavam em seus olhos, ela olhou para ele. ― Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer nada para envergonhar você, eu não...

Estendendo a mão, ele puxou-a em seus braços e a beijou. Duro. Profundo. Longo. E no fundo, acima do bater do seu coração, ela ouviu os aplausos. Um aplauso, dois, mais do que óbvio pelos gritos que acompanharam as palmas que Nancy e Emm completamente aprovaram. Então ouviu nada além da presença de Edward varrendo tudo para longe, seus braços fortes em torno dela, segurando-a perto, mantendo-a segura.

Quando ele levantou a boca da dela, ela teve de se agarrar a ele, porque seus joelhos tremeram.

― Estou tão orgulhoso de você.

Ela piscou.

― Sério?

― Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

― Eu estou precisando de ajuda! ― Uma voz gritou furiosa à sua esquerda.

Bella virou a cabeça para ver Tanya de pé com uma toalha enrolada em volta do corpo magro, com o cabelo sujo, seu vestido uma ruína, a maquiagem escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Seu pai, o cirurgião geral, estava ao seu lado. Ele estava furioso, o rosto vermelho, os lábios apertados. A Sra. Denali estava branca como uma folha.

― Você me agrediu, Bella Swan! ― Tanya acusou estridentemente. ― Eu vou te processar!

― Cale-se, Tanya ― seu pai rosnou.

― Ela me empurrou na piscina!

― E sobre as acusações de abuso verbal contra ela? ― Ele estalou de volta para ela. ― Nós ouvimos tudo, Tanya. Sua mãe e eu estamos tão envergonhados de você.

― Mas, papai...

― Você não vai processar uma mulher inocente. Você não vai arruinar a vida de alguém ou sua carreira. Vamos.

― Mas...

― Você já fez bastante dano à sua posição na sociedade, menina, agora cala a boca e entra no maldito carro! ― Agarrando seu braço, ele empurrou-a através da arcada.

Dra. Mccarty inclinou a cabeça regiamente para Bella, um pequeno sorriso pairando em torno de sua boca geralmente definida, e então ela também deixou o pátio com o Sr. Shaw ao seu lado. Os convidados restantes se arrastaram para trás até que duas únicas outras pessoas ficaram no pátio além de Bella e Edward, fora Emm, que deu a Bella o polegar para cima, e Nancy, que estava rindo.

Bella olhou para Edward.

― Hum...

― Bem, você sabe como causar uma impressão duradoura sobre as pessoas. ― Uma sobrancelha arqueou em diversão.

― Eu geralmente sou muito bem comportada. ― A adrenalina estava começando a desaparecer e ela se inclinou contra ele, colocando a cabeça sob o queixo. ― Eu prometo.

Braços fortes a embalaram próximo e o sentimento familiar de segurança a varreu. Inalando profundamente, ela fechou os olhos.

― Então. ― Sua voz retumbou em seu ouvido. ― Você me ama e você vai me manter, hein?

Bella congelou, seus olhos aparecendo aberto. Ela disse isso! Ele ouviu tudo, incluindo essa parte!

― É bom saber ― continuou ele. ― Isso foi uma espécie de anúncio, no entanto.

― Você... você está me pedindo?

― Eu ia dizer que sei que faz pouco tempo desde que nos conhecemos, mas eu me apaixonei por você e quero que se case comigo. Mas eu gosto da sua maneira de anunciar-se muito melhor.

Atordoada, Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhar Edward. Ele sorriu para ela, e seus olhos estavam tão cheios de amor que o seu coração praticamente derreteu no local.

― Você me ama?

― Cada bocado gostoso de você, Bella. Então, quer casar comigo? Vamos fazer a coisa toda. Amor, casamento e um carrinho de bebê.

― Oh, Edward. ― Ela pensou que seu coração fosse explodir de felicidade. ― Você realmente me ama?

― Talvez eu devesse estar me perguntando se você realmente me ama. ― Ele a olhou com seriedade. ― Nancy viu Tanya vindo para o pátio, e ela ouviu o plano de Tanya com seu acompanhante para me afastar. O telefonema era apenas para garantir que você ficasse sozinha para que ela pudesse verbalmente atacar você. Nancy me pegou na casa e me disse, eu corri de volta aqui com a Dra. Mccarty em meus calcanhares. Obviamente isso atraiu alguma atenção. Eu acho que correr faz isso. ― Ele não sorriu com a lembrança. ― Ouvimos as palavras cruéis de Tanya, e eu já estava chegando ao seu resgate, mas Emm me segurou. Ele sabia que ela faria alguma coisa, e ele queria que ela se enforcasse com suas próprias palavras, o que ela fez. Mas Deus, Bella, quando eu vi seu rosto, a dor em seus olhos... ― Ele a abraçou forte, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço. ― Eu só podia rezar para que valesse a pena.

― Eu estou bem. ― Ela o abraçou de volta. ― Realmente.

― Estou tão condenadamente orgulhoso de você, amor. Você levantou-se para a cadela ciumenta e mostrou a ela que você vale mais do que uma centena dela juntas. Eu nunca estive tão orgulhoso em toda minha vida.

Ela riu um pouco.

― Eu não posso prometer ser corajosa assim o tempo todo.

― Você é a mulher mais corajosa que eu conheço. ― Ele beijou seu pescoço suavemente, enviando lampejos de chama por ela. ― Você sabe o que é importante, e escolhe suas batalhas. Você enfrentou a Dra. Mccarty quando sabia que estava certa.

― Eu tremia como uma folha o tempo todo.

― Você levantou-se para o que é certo. Você sempre faz. ― Erguendo a cabeça, Edward segurou seu rosto com as mãos e esfregou a ponta do seu nariz contra o dela. ― E você é minha, agora e para sempre.

― Eu não me lembro de concordar em casar com você.

― Isso é muito ruim. Você está indo.

Bella riu.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Bella olhou para a noite além das cortinas. Chuva tamborilava levemente no painel, e ela viu os riachos correr pela janela.

― Tudo bem, amor?

Ela virou-se da janela e sorriu para o homem recostado contra os travesseiros em sua, nossa cama, um livro no colo. Edward olhou com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

Frizz e Sugar dormiam profundamente no final da cama. Seus gatos o tinham aceitado, sendo conquistados pela

espoliação dele. Havia uma ligação definitiva entre todos eles agora. Ela sorriu quando cruzou para a cama e se arrastou ao lado dele.

Imediatamente o braço veio ao seu redor.

― Quer falar sobre alguma coisa?

― Não.

― O trabalho está bem?

― O trabalho está bom. Tudo está bem, Edward. ― Pegando seu próprio livro, ela beijou sua bochecha e descansou a cabeça em seu braço. Abrindo o livro, ela começou a ler.

Ou tentou, mas o problema incomodando miudinho afetou sua concentração.

― Você está suspirando ― disse ele.

― Estou? Desculpe. ― Depois que ela olhou para a mesma página por pelo menos cinco minutos, enquanto internamente lutando com o problema dela, Edward capotou seu livro fechado e fez o mesmo com o dela. Assustada, ela olhou para ele.

Calmamente cruzando os braços, Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

― Derrama.

― Perdão?

― Alguma coisa está incomodando. Diga-me.

― Não é nada. É só que... nada. ― Quando ele continuou a simplesmente olhar fixamente para ela, ela virou-se na cama de frente para ele e ajoelhou-se sobre os joelhos. Agarrando a coberta entre os dedos, ela começou a torcer nervosamente. Ela não podia manter o maldito segredo por mais tempo. ― Promete que não vai ficar louco.

― Parece sinistro.

― Isso não é bom, o que eu estou a ponto de dizer.

― Sério?

Coração naufragando, ela acenou com a cabeça. Esse maldito segredo sangrento. Droga Jessica.

― Eu vou te dizer uma coisa que vai te chatear, só isso.

― Nenhum ponto de rodeios então. Diga-me, vou ficar chateado, então podemos voltar ao normal quase imediatamente. Porque eu realmente quero fazer amor com você agora. ― Ele sorriu maliciosamente. ― Eu posso esperar alguns minutos para me acalmar.

― Esta não é uma questão de brincadeira, Edward.

― Eu posso ficar bravo, Bella, mas não vou parar de te amar. E eu não vou parar de querer fazer amor com você. Então, vamos confessar e ver o que pode ser feito com isso. ― Ele arqueou a testa novamente. ― E por que o tempo de confissão, de qualquer maneira?

― Vamos nos casar na próxima semana. Eu não quero que isso fique entre nós, mais tarde.

― Amor, a única coisa que está entre nós são essas cobertas.

― Edward.

― Tudo bem. Confesse Bella, o que você fez?

Ela torceu o lençol entre os dedos.

― Não foi realmente eu. Foi Jessica, eu juro.

― Fofocando com suas amigas?

Exasperada, ela olhou para ele.

Edward imitou fechando a boca e jogando a chave fora. Seus olhos brilharam com diversão, mas ela não tinha dúvida de que a diversão não ia durar muito tempo.

― Ela te investigou ― Bella deixou escapar em uma corrida, querendo a confissão sórdida terminada. ― Para ver se você gostava de mulheres grandes. ― Ela prendeu a respiração, esperando a fúria indignada.

― É só isso? ― Edward demorou. ― Eu sabia disso.

― Hein? ― Ela olhou para ele.

― O primo de Jessica é um dos meus amigos. Eu sabia disso, logo que ela tinha feito.

― Eu me sinto como uma tola. ― Bella desabou com a cara para frente sobre a cama e gemeu na coberta. ― Eu vou matá-la.

Uma grande mão esfregou suas costas confortavelmente.

― Agora, agora, amor. Ela teve seus melhores interesses no coração.

― Como você pode aceitar tão bem isso?

― Porque eu sabia por que ela tinha feito isso. Fazia sentido quando vi como você estava ao meu redor. Claro, inicialmente eu fiquei chateado, mas meu amigo me disse por que ela queria que eu fosse investigado e eu a admiro.

― Mas ele tirou fotos de sua família. ― Ela olhou para ele.

Edward deu de ombros.

― Você a admira? ― Ela veio nos cotovelos. ― De verdade?

― Ela é um pouco estranha, a sua Jessica, um pouco super protetora com seus amigos, mas eu posso viver com isso. ― Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para ela. ― Agora que você fez a confissão, posso dar-lhe o castigo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

― Doutor Disciplina chamando, somos nós?

Ele empurrou as cobertas de volta.

― Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

― Não diga?

― Mmmm. ― Ele rolou para o lado e sorriu maliciosamente para ela. ― Eu sou o garoto de programa e você é a virgem.

Ela corou.

Ele deu um tapinha na cama convidativo.

― Agora, não seja tímida, senhorita, eu vou ter certeza que sua primeira vez seja agradável. ― Seus olhos brilharam. ― Para nós dois.

Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, passando pela protuberância impressionante em sua cueca. Caindo no jogo, ela levantou uma sobrancelha com altivez.

― Você me deve.

― Perdão?

― Eu paguei 400 dólares antes, e eu não consegui isso de volta. Portanto, melhor que seja um garanhão muito bom.

― Pivete atrevida! ― Edward mergulhou para ela.

Bella gritou e tentou se afastar, mas ele foi mais rápido, se lançando para frente para pegar os braços e puxando-a para baixo, rolando ambos tão rápido que ela estava embaixo dele.

Ela não conseguia parar de rir quando ele rosnou em seu pescoço e lhe deu voz alta, batendo beijos.

Vagamente, ouviu Frizz e Sugar saltarem para baixo da cama, sem dúvida descontentes em ter sua paz perturbada, mas seu foco era sobre os lábios maus beijando sua mandíbula.

― Eu não acho que acompanhantes devem fazer isso. ― Ela riu.

― Mudança de jogo. ― Sua mão estava na bainha de sua camisola, puxando-a. ― Estamos de volta para o médico.

― Doutor Disciplina? ― Ela soprou em seu ouvido, sorrindo quando ele gemeu e empurrou contra ela, sua pesada ereção pressionando contra sua coxa.

― Não disciplina. ― Sua língua varreu sua garganta e ele beliscou o pulso batendo sob a pele frágil. ― Querida, você é a alegria do médico, e eu vou te comer. ― Ele levantou a cabeça e seu sorriso era decididamente de lobo. ― Esteja preparada para ser devorada.

― Huummm. Dr. Delícia...

_**Beijos e até **_


End file.
